Green eyed crow
by Sly crow
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry avait une vie un peu différente et que le tournoi des 3 sorciers se passait lors de sa septième année ? Ou comment trois tâches rapprochent les pires ennemis de Poudlard. BZ/OC HP/DM fic cadeau pour dark elfy, Happy Birthday !
1. Prologue

Avant tout je dois commencer par vous dire que ceci est ma première fic et que je trouve le courage de publier car c'est mon cadeau pour les 19 ans de dark elfy. Comme j'y ai pris goût mais que j'ai pas trop d'idées, laissez moi des challenges si vous en avez, ça me fera très plaisir.

Couples : HP/DM (dans longtemps), BZ/OC (dans un peu moins longtemps), pleins d'autres (parce qu'ils sont tristes sinon tout seuls) et ... VC/GG

Résumé (c'est ce qui est pour moi le plus dur à faire) : Que se passerait-il si Harry avait une vie un peu différente et que le tournoi des 3 sorciers se passait lors de sa septième année ? Ou comment trois tâches (and Harry's twin) rapprochent les pires ennemis de Poudlard.

Rating : T (mais comme les amourettes c'est pas tout de suite ...)

Genre : Aventure/Romance

Disclaimer : c'est presque tout pas à moi ! ^^

Warning : Attention va y avoir des slashs, homophobes s'abstenir !

Un dernier truc et je vous laisse lire. J'ai repris quelques passages de HP4 pour cette histoire. Normalement vous aurez pas trop de mal à reconnaître mon style et celui de JKR. Mais autant prévenir pour ceux que cela dérangerait.

* * *

Prologue

Elle était allongée sur son lit, tranquille, regardait le plafond. Demain tout irait mieux. Enfin mieux que maintenant en tout cas. Elle ne détestait pas cette maison et ses occupants mais elle se sentait mieux à Poudlard. Ici Harry et sa mère lui souriaient gentiment, chaleureusement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les tenir à distance de son cœur solitaire.

Elle venait de jeter par terre une nouvelle édition de la gazette des sorciers. La tête de son frère froissée roulait sur le parquet en bois ciré de sa chambre. C'était une pièce assez sombre, la moins spacieuse de la maison et dans une aile isolée où personne ne mettait les pieds, mais elle s'y sentait bien. Sa petite pièce dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée depuis ses 5 ans, depuis un jour qui chamboula sa vie.

_Peter Petitgrow, un ami de James et Lily venait de sonner à la porte. Il dansait_ _d'un pied sur l'autre sur le perron, de toute évidence pressé que ses amis lui ouvrent, gêné par les regards que lui lançaient les passants, soit moldus dégoutés, soit sorciers en robes noires qui paraissaient impatients. C'était un homme petit, rondouillet. Il portait une chemise à carreaux verte et un pantalon de velours marron. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner une seconde fois, deux figures angéliques apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry et Sarah, 5 ans, deux petits visages mates aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux vert émeraude firent alors entrer l'homme qui allait être leur nounou pour la soirée._

_Vers 2 heures du matin, alors que James et Lily rentraient d'un bal organisée par et chez monsieur Fudge, le ministre de la magie, la vie des Potter pris une tout autre tournure. Devant leurs yeux se trouvait une maison en ruine. Ils ne furent pas capable de bouger les premières minutes mais lorsque Lily entendit les sanglots de sa fille, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans les gravas, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que sa longue robe précieuse se déchirait, de toute façon elle la gênait, et suivit de près par son mari. Ils découvrirent leurs deux enfants sous une planche. Sarah était collée à Harry qui semblait dormir. Elle était terrifiée et une des causes de son état était le serpent mort de Lord Voldemort recroquevillé sur son pied._

_Dumbledore fut appelé par le couple et dans le monde sorcier on criait déjà sur tous les toits qu'Harry Potter, en protégeant sa sœur, avait pris le sort mortel de Vous-savez-qui, mais n'avait pas succombé et avait ainsi détruit le plus grand_ _mage noir de tous les temps. De ce combat, qui mettait fin à la guerre, ne lui restait qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il devint le Survivant._

_Son père, déjà fier du fils qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits, ne fit qu'écarter d'avantage Sarah. Et pourtant avec tout cela Sarah n'était pas jalouse de son frère. Elle avait senti ce malaise entre elle et sa famille, qui avait grandi en même temps qu'elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du physique époustouflant de la plus détesté des Potter, la cousine de James, meilleure amie de Bellatrix Lestranges, mangemort à ses heures. Alors cet éloignement ne la gênait pas. Elle ne voulait pas non plus d'une vie de star, étant au naturel assez taciturne._

Sarah savait pourtant que quelque chose avait changé en elle cette nuit mais elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment que le monde le sache. Elle pensait, et à juste titre, que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de marque, car elle avait aussi reçu le sort, s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle était plus puissante et résistante que son frère.

Et elle aurait aimé garder cette vie paisible mais un autre élément, survenu environ 6 ans plus tôt, l'avait plongée dans un isolement total.

Elle se souvenait avoir marché dans cette grande salle jusqu'au tabouret où reposait le fameux choixpeau magique. McGonagall l'avait posé sur sa tête.

_-Oh, une Potter ! Mon choix est bien difficile, voyons comment tu réagiras._ _Serais-tu intéressée par Serpentard ? Je pense que cette maison t'irait ! _

_Sarah avait frémi. Il ne lui semblait pas que l'on ait le moindre droit de contester la clairvoyance du si fameux choixpeau, aussi, bien que terrorisée par ce qu'engendrerai ce choix de maison, elle ne dit rien. Et elle n'eut pas le temps de changer d'avis que le choixpeau criait « Serpentard » devant les yeux ébahis de tous ceux réunis dans la grande salle, et provoquant la surprise chez sa mère, professeur des runes, et chez Harry. Bon, sa sœur n'était pas tournée vers l'amitié mordante et la compassion ou les débordements de sentiments mais son intelligence lui aurait certainement valu une place chez Serdaigle, alors pourquoi diable, par Merlin, Serpentard !_

_Le lendemain James Potter apparu à Poudlard. Il s'était entretenu avec Dumbledore. _

_-Jamais aucun autre Potter n'ira à Serpentard, s'était-il récrié, on a bien vu comment a terminé ma cousine ! ._

_Après de longues heures de débats et de négociations, Dumbledore réussit à convaincre James que le choixpeau n'avait pas confondu à cause de la ressemblance physique et il dut accepter, à son grand désespoir, le fait que sa fille était et resterait à jamais une Serpentard._

Depuis ce jour et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, veille de sa rentrée en 7ème année, Sarah ne s'était jamais approchée des gens, s'isolant. Les Serpentards ne l'approchaient pas puisque sa famille était la responsable de la mort du mage noir mais aussi parce qu'elle était composé de Gryffondors, la seule exception étant la cousine de son père. Les autres la fuyaient parce qu'elle était une Serpentard.

De toute façon elle n'aimait pas vraiment le contact avec les autres. Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus c'était la gentillesse maladive, qu'elle prenait pour de la pitié, de sa mère, d'Harry et ses fidèles amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, des différents professeurs, surtout Dumbledore. Il y avait enfin un dernier groupe d'élèves qu'elle évitait, qui seraient maintenant en 7ème année, celui guidé par le prince de Serpentards, Draco Malfoy.

Autant dire qu'elle passait son temps cachée, sur le toit de l'école ou à la volière, et elle préférait de loin ces habitudes aux deux mois interminables qu'elle passait dans cette chambre à l'atmosphère étouffante.

Là vous vous demandez pourquoi Malfoy voulait se rapprocher d'une Potter alors qu'il passait son temps à se moquer de son frère.

Par ordre de son père d'abord, qui voulait détruire les Potter de l'intérieur et se venger de ceux qui avaient affaibli le seigneur. Mais au fond de Draco, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était impressionné par l'intelligence et la beauté de la jeune fille. Il voulait s'associer avec elle pour attirer encore un peu plus l'attention si possible et surtout embêter Harry, qui ne s'occupait plus du tout de l'héritier Malfoy maintenant que la guerre semblait arriver à son paroxysme, ne répondait plus à ses piques, et cela ça énervait Draco plus que tout. (En fait Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux, trop content de pouvoir surveiller une troupe de mangemorts, même si Sarah ne voulait pas l'aider. Mais de ça, Draco n'en savait rien).

Car oui le seigneur était toujours vivant, Harry l'avait combattu lors de sa première année, pour la pierre philosophale, et en deuxième année, en sauvant Ginny Weasley, dans la chambre des secrets. Lors de la troisième année il avait enfreint pour le plaisir la plupart des règles de Poudlard mais comme les années suivantes, le Survivant n'avait pas rencontré le mage noir. Lui et Sarah étaient donc formés depuis par leurs professeurs pour gagner la guerre, quelques fois par Dumbledore lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage à la recherche des Horcruxes.

* * *

à suivre ... Au fait je voudrais demander aux personnes qui auront envie de lire la suite et que ça ne dérangera pas, de me laisser une review pour me dire si l'histoire n'avance pas trop lentement. Et si vous voulez reviewer pour autre chose, ne vous gênez pas ! XD


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Sarah avait été occupée, tout d'abord, parce qu'il lui fallu parcourir tout le train pour trouver enfin un wagon vide. Mais ce qui l'embêta le plus fut la réunion qui la retint au moins deux bonnes heures et qui lui avait valu le fait de remonter en entier une deuxième fois le train.

_Sarah avait été choisie comme préfète lors de sa 5ème année. Elle n'avait pas compris le choix de Dumbledore. Certes elle était brillante mais faisait tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention et rester seule, il lui paraissait donc impossible d'avoir de l'autorité et d'accomplir le rôle qu'elle était loin d'accepter de bon cœur. Harry et surtout Lily avaient été beaucoup plus enthousiastes qu'elle, la félicitant et lui disant ô combien ils étaient fiers d'elle, alors que son père lui marmonna vaguement que c'était un honneur qu'elle ne pouvait refuser._

Bon, participer à cette réunion n'était pas horrible en soi. Lorsqu'elle était obligée de côtoyer d'autres sorciers elle prenait sur elle et se contenait très bien mais il avait fallu que 3 des préfets, dont 2 en chef, soient les personnes qu'elle voulait éviter. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger prenaient leurs rôles de préfets en chef très à cœur et conduisaient cette petite assemblée, récitant les règles qu'il faudrait faire respecter et distribuant les tours de garde, sous le regard approbateur des amoureux respectifs Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley. ( Parkinson n'était pas préfète mais elle avait absolument tenu à participer pour ne pas quitter son 'Drakychou' et personne ne pouvait tenir tête à une crise de la Serpentard).

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu viens avec nous Potter ? lança Malfoy. La réunion était fini et les différents préfets regagnaient un à un leurs wagons.

-Tu rêves la fouine, elle vient avec nous, Harry nous a demandé de la ramener, rétorqua Ron en sachant qu'il mentait. Tous ici savaient qu'Harry n'imposerait pas à Sarah de rester quand il était évident que celle-ci faisait tout pour s'isoler.

-Hey Weasmoche, bon chien-chien, laisse donc les Serpentards tranquille et retourne auprès du balafré, lança une belle blonde qui marchait en direction du groupe, main dans la main avec Théodore Nott, son nouveau petit ami, un pur Serpentard, rattaché aux traditions de sa maison. Ron failli l'étrangler alors que Nott semblait écœuré lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Hermione.

- Bulstrode, grogna Ron alors que Pansy déposait un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

Et oui Millicent Bulstrode en grandissant et aussi grâce à un très bon régime et un entretien efficace de soi était passé de l'image de la grande bêtasse aux épaules carrées et à la mâchoire proéminente à une superbe jeune fille.

Derrière le nouveau couple se tenait un autre couple d'imbéciles heureux; en effet Crabbe et Goyle réussissait de manière incroyable (incroyable parce qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à faire deux choses simples en même temps d'habitude) à se bécoter tout en marchant, et le bel italien, Blaise Zabini, un peu dégouté mais surtout pensif.

Il sembla néanmoins se réveiller lorsqu'il vit Sarah, lui adressant alors un sourire mi-chaleureux mi-séducteur. Sourire qui, comme tous ceux depuis 6 ans déjà, avait été repéré par tous les membres présents et froidement ignoré par la principale intéressée.

Sarah décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, elle ne supporterait pas plus de gens, plus de discussions et par-dessus tout plus de sourires, aussi leur répondit-elle sèchement qu'elle ne suivrait personne, et alors que Blaise se renfrognait elle ajouta que s'ils pouvaient tous la laisser tranquille elle en serait très heureuse. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas du groupe.

Sarah ne s'isolait pas parce qu'elle était timide mais seulement parce qu'elle perdait toute son assurance dans certains cas. Sarah avait toujours été une enfant respectueuse mais depuis cette nuit de ses 5 ans elle sentait de temps en temps son comportement changer, souvent même. Elle devenait cynique, ironique, maligne, rusée mais surtout parfois méchante et blessante. Pour cela elle évitait de rester trop longtemps avec d'autres gens.

C'est lorsqu'elle devait faire face à la personne qu'elle avait blessé qu'elle perdait le peu de courage qu'elle possédait. En y réfléchissant elle comprenait que le choixpeau, ayant vu cette partie d'elle-même, l'ai envoyée à Serpentard. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé à Dumbledore de la changer de maison, de toute façon elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle avait quelques fois regretté de ne pas s'être opposée au choixpeau bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre que cela aurait changé quelque chose.

Elle chassa cette idée alors qu'elle s'asseyait enfin dans son compartiment, toujours vide. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire son esprit se remit à vagabonder et elle se prit à aimer Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'ils passaient pour les méchants et semblaient reprendre les idéaux de leurs parents mais la plupart n'en faisaient rien et ils étaient dans l'ensemble assez marrants. Depuis que les jumeaux Weasley avait quitté l'école, les Serpentards avaient voulu redorer leur blason et étaient devenus les plus farceurs.

Elle aimait aussi leur intelligence et trouvait leurs sarcasmes et leurs blagues de très bon goût. Alors qu'on avait cru le mage mort les mentalités avaient un peu changé chez les enfants qui à nouveau découvraient l'horreur dont certains ne se souvenait pas, et même si les rancœurs persistaient Sarah savait que les Serpentards avaient bon fond et aurait aimé que les autres maisons le voient. C'était sans compter les disputes qui opposaient les deux princes de Poudlard et qui ne rendait pas populaire les Serpentards. Enfin pour s'occuper elle décida de commencer à étudier ses nouveaux manuels scolaires.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors elle va bien ? demanda un Harry inquiet aux deux amis qui revenaient s'assoir à côté de lui. Les autres occupants du wagon – à savoir Ginny Weasley, assise le plus près qu'elle le pouvait d'Harry, ce qui gênait ce dernier, et Neville Longdubat allongé la tête posée sur les genoux de Luna Lovegood – leur adressèrent des petits signes de mains ou de têtes.

-Bah elle irait mieux si ces foutus Serpentards ne lui trainaient pas autour, grogna Ron

-Ron ! s'exaspéra Hermione, Ne sois pas si dur, dans des temps de guerre comme ça nous devons oublier les rancœurs et nous entraider.

-Comme si c'était simple quand tu entends depuis ta petite enfance que les Serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables ! rétorqua Ginny (enfin juste pour soutenir son frère et parce qu'elle avait du mal à se faire de sa rupture avec Théo, dont personne n'avait eu vent, parce qu'il lui préférait Bulstrode)

-Et tu as vu comment Nott t'a regardé, quel imbécile celui-là, ajouta Ron en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour l'attirer contre lui.

Mais elle se défit de son étreinte et s'écria « RON ! GINNY ! » puis plus doucement elle ajouta « Pardon, ça va Harry ? » alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

-Hum ne t'en fais pas. Je suis assez d'accord avec Ron et Ginny. Si ma sœur n'avait pas été à Serpentard je ne suivrais en aucun cas tes principes de paix et respect inter-maison.

-Tu ne les suis pas vraiment en fait. Les seuls Serpentards, non mieux LA SEULE Serpentard que tu respectes c'est ta sœur !

-Mais 'Mione c'est Malfoy et sa bande, comment veux-tu qu'on les apprécie ? Les autres tant qu'ils ne nous cherchent pas on a rien contre eux, pas vrai Harry ? Demanda Ron, et celui-ci répondit par un simple signe de tête.

Et là s'arrêta la discussion. Luna leur raconta ensuite les nouvelles qui faisaient la une du journal de son père et ils partirent ensuite sur un ensemble d'échanges futiles jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les Serpentards étaient finalement retournés dans leur wagon. Draco semblait un peu déçu, Blaise lui était maintenant habitué à la froideur de la jeune femme, pourtant certaines fois cela le blessait et il aurait été prêt à tout échanger contre un nouvel amour. Impossible, son cœur ne semblait pas suivre le même raisonnement.

Les conversations autour de Sarah Potter se stoppèrent vite puisque Pansy fit une scène de jalousie longue et ennuyante et que personne ne pouvait la supporter lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une de ces crises, pas même ses meilleurs amis.

Le temps passait et les Serpentards mangeaient maintenant les mets achetés lors du passage du chariot à friandise en se laissant aller à leur activité préféré, se moquer de toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de passer devant leur porte. Mais Blaise en avait marre d'être assis et il s'excusa en prétextant une envie pressante.

En se promenant sur toute la longueur du train, Blaise remarquait les avantages que lui conférait son statut de Serpentard de sang pur et son amitié avec Draco Malfoy. Dans le monde des sorciers les familles puissantes et anciennes inspiraient le respect. Aussi c'est comme s'ils avaient une sorte d'aura spectaculaire. Granger et Weasley bénéficiaient un peu du même statut grâce à leur amitié avec Potter, non pas qu'il soit un sang pur mais la famille de son père était très respectée et le fait d'être le survivant aidait un peu dans son cas.

Quelques fois Blaise ricanait intérieurement en se demandant comment réagiraient certains sorciers s'ils savaient qu'une poignée possédaient vraiment ce pouvoir de faire s'incliner les autres. Mais ça il s'était promis de ne pas en abuser.

En continuant sa ballade, et sans s'être fait bousculer une seule fois bien sur, il sembla au jeune homme qu'il avait vu une chevelure noir corbeau disparaitre derrière une porte. Rassemblant ses esprits il décida de ne pas chasser cette personne qui était sans aucun doute possible Sarah et il entreprit de retourner dans le compartiment où l'attendaient surement des Serpentards agacés par son comportement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'il descendait du train Harry repéra bien vite Hagrid et se fraya ensuite un chemin jusqu'à lui. Après avoir échangé quelques politesses avec lui le survivant, flanqué de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'éloigna doucement vers les sombrals pour leur prodiguer quelques caresses. Non loin d'eux, entouré de Serpentards un petit blond rêvait qu'un jour peut être il recevrait les mêmes caresses, et pour cette pensée il se gifla intérieurement.

Toutes les carrioles étaient maintenant remplies et partaient d'un rythme soutenu vers le château à l'intérieur duquel attendait un diner somptueux dont les apprentis sorciers rêvaient depuis la veille. Ensuite ils pourraient retrouver leurs lits et une nouvelle année commencerait enfin.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quarte maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dressée pour les professeurs, face aux élèves.

Harry et Ron mourraient de faim et trouvaient que les premières années mettaient un temps fou à arriver.

Enfin, après un moment qui leur paru interminable les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, prés de la table des professeurs. Elle posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux élèves, comme les anciens, l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_**Voici un peu plus de mille ans,**_

_**Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,**_

_**Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers,**_

_**Dont les noms nous sont familiers :**_

_**Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,**_

_**Poufsouffle la gentille vivait parmi les chênes,**_

_**Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,**_

_**Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.**_

_**Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,**_

_**Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,**_

_**Ainsi naquit Poudlard,**_

_**Sous leurs quatre étendards.**_

_**Chacun montra très vite,**_

_**Sa vertu favorite,**_

_**Et en fit le blason,**_

_**De sa propre maison.**_

_**Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge,**_

_**Montrer, par-dessus tout, la vertu du courage,**_

_**La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence,**_

_**Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,**_

_**Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,**_

_**Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,**_

_**Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,**_

_**Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.**_

_**Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,**_

_**Ils choisirent leurs favoris,**_

_**Mais qui pourrait les remplacer,**_

_**Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?**_

_**Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite,**_

_**De me déloger de sa tête,**_

_**Les quatre sorciers aussitôt,**_

_**Me firent le don d'un cerveau,**_

_**Pour que je puisse sans erreur,**_

_**Voir tout au fond de votre cœur,**_

_**Et décider avec raison,**_

_**De celle qui sera votre maison,**_

_**Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.**_

_**Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long,**_

_**Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :**_

_**Bien que condamné à vous séparer,**_

_**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.**_

_**Il me faut accomplir ma destinée,**_

_**Qui est de vous répartir chaque année.**_

_**Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui,**_

_**N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie.**_

_**Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages,**_

_**Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages,**_

_**Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril,**_

_**Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles.**_

_**Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle,**_

_**Pour échapper à la chute mortelle.**_

_**Soyez avertis et prenez conscience,**_

_**La répartition maintenant commence.**_

Lorsque le choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. Chaque année le choixpeau changeait de chanson.

-Ça ne doit pas être drôle comme vie d'être un chapeau, dit Ron. J'imagine qu'il doit passer toute l'année à préparer la prochaine chanson.

-Mais cette fois ci il a rajouté un avertissement, c'est étrange il ne le fait pas d'habitude et je pensais que ce n'était pas son rôle, enchaîna Harry.

Hermione voulu répliquer mais le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin et commença

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence :

Abbot Olivia !

_**-Serdaigle !**_ cria le chapeau

Une ovation retentit dans toute la salle et la jeune fille fit un signe de la main à sa cousine, Hannah, de Poufsouffle, avant d'aller s'assoir à sa table.

-Caudwen Norine !

_**-Poufsouffle !**_

- Connolly Aidan !

_**-Serpentard !**_

Le jeune homme brun se dirigea tout sourire vers sa table qui semblait déchainée.

Harry commençait à trouver le temps long et le choixpeau n'en était qu'à Medley Dereck qui fut aussi envoyé à Serpentard. Enfin après que Warnston Terry soit envoyé à Gryffondor et Whitby Jason à Poufsouffle, le professeur prit le chapeau et le tabouret et les remporta.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était levé, adressa à tous un sourire et ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue et leur souhaita de passer un bon repas. Aussitôt les plats anciennement vides se remplirent par magie sous leurs yeux.

-Je me demande s'il lui ait déjà arrivé de donner des conseils comme cela dans le passé, demanda Hermione.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui passait à côté lui répondit que oui.

-Enfin son conseil ne sert à rien, dit finalement Ron. Sous le regard intrigué de ses amis il reprit, Il veut que toutes les maisons soient amies ? Il peut toujours rêver moi je m'approche pas des Serpentards, et surtout pas Malfoy. Imagine, Harry, être ami avec lui, Beurk.

Mais Harry ne préférait pas imaginer puisque sa sœur, elle, semblait l'être.

-Enfin voyons, Harry, Ron, le chapeau nous met en garde car il doit sentir que la grande guerre est proche. Et il faudra que l'on se soutiennent tous pour pouvoir espérer vaincre V-Voldemort (Ron frémit comme toujours à l'entente du nom du mage noir) et ses mangemorts, finit Hermione. Ce qui devrait arriver bientôt, se dit le survivant, vu le nombre d'attaques croissant ces derniers temps.

-Mouai, répondirent les deux acolytes et ils entamèrent tous le très bon festin qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis Albus Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

-Une fois de plus je me dois de vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comportera cette année toutes les inventions ou futures inventions des jumeaux Weasley. La liste complète comprend six cent trente-sept articles et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'étude. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

-Quoi ? bredouilla Harry

-Ceci est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans toute la salle mais Dumbledore ne laissa pas le temps aux élèves de discuter et repris son discours.

-Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps là ils sont autorisés à PENSER (et il insista bien sur ce mot) à autre chose.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelques sept cent ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractères magiques. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi tour à tour tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

Au cours des siècles il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année cependant notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimés que le moment était venu de le faire revivre.

Il fit une pose quelques instants et un murmure commença à s'élever dans la salle pour devenir un brouhaha incompréhensible de conversations car chacun y allait de son petit commentaire.

-Cependant, et Dumbledore dû hausser légèrement la voix, les règles ont un peu changé et son nom s'en voit d'autant plus transformé. Je devrais plutôt dire que cette année aura lieu à Poudlard le Tournoi International des Jeunes Sorciers. Je m'explique de suite.

Chaque école enverra DEUX champions (et ce qu'il ajouta ensuite ne fût pas entendu car le brouhaha recommençait). Il continua donc plus fort. Cela permettra une meilleure entente. Les épreuves se feront par équipe et les deux sorciers devront s'aider pour apporter la gloire à leur école mais aussi y instaurer un esprit de soutien, de partage, de collectivité.

A cela je dois ajouter d'autres modifications. Le nombre d'écoles participantes a augmenté. Les écoles en lice seront donc les légendaires Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang mais il y aura aussi l'école XanPiYang qui nous vient d'Asie et regroupe le Japon, la Chine et la Thaïlande, l'école Hodwards d'Amérique du Nord et l'école SunShark d'Australie et Nouvelle Zélande. En tout 6 écoles.

Les représentants des différentes écoles arriveront en octobre et la sélection des champions aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont les plus dignes de concourir pour le trophée des Jeunes Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense de cinq cents gallions chacun.

Une nouvelle vague sonore coupa le directeur qui attendit patiemment que les élèves se remettent de leurs émotions.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le trophée, dit-il, mais les responsables du tournoi, en accord avec les ministres de la magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année seront autorisés à concourir.

Il s'agit là, Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations scandalisées, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la 6ème ou la 7ème année d'étude puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève de condition inférieure à celles énoncées ne puisse tricher pour essayer de se faire admettre comme un des champions de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Je finirai par ceci : comme je vous l'ai déjà dit les délégations des différentes écoles arriveront fin octobre et resteront parmi nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ils étudieront avec vous. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien aux champions de Poudlard lorsqu'ils, ou elles, auront été désignés.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la communication, tous les sorciers des autres écoles parlent couramment Anglais depuis leurs première année d'étude. Mais avec plus ou moins d'accent, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Bien il se fait tard à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours demain matin. Alors tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Lorsqu'il se rassit tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée en suivant leurs préfets.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Le matin c'était toujours le moment le plus dur pour Sarah. Elle avait tendance à ne pas entendre son réveil et comme sa mère avait demandé pour elle une chambre particulière (qui était réservée normalement aux préfets en chefs), elle n'avait pas de camarades pour la secouer.

Elle arriva tout de même dans la grande salle 15 minutes avant le début des cours mais cela ne la dérangeais pas vu qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien.

Et comme chacune de ses apparitions depuis 6 ans celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue. On l'avait surnommée la reine des glaces. Sarah était d'une beauté époustouflante, brune à la peau mate et aux yeux verts mais inexpressif (ouai ouai pire que Malfoy. Impossible me direz-vous). Elle n'attirait pas seulement les regards à cause de cela pourtant. Elle avait aussi un corps sublime et sa mère, trop heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à pouponner et qui se laisse faire (Sarah trouvait futile toute chose ayant rapport avec la mode) s'amusait beaucoup.

Alors comme à chacune de ses entrées tout le monde était subjugué par l'élégance, la classe et l'harmonie de ses vêtements qui lui allaient comme un gant. Une seule personne à Poudlard pouvait rivaliser avec elle et ce blond aristocrate était en train piquer le dos de la main de son ami noir avec une fourchette à la table des Serpentards.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De l'autre côté de la salle Harry, Ron, Hermione et … Ginny parlaient activement. Après avoir débattu sur l'utilité du tournoi en temps de guerre, ils se demandaient maintenant qui pourrait s'inscrire et se voyaient déjà champions.

-De toute façon avec tout ce qu'on a fait pour et dans cette école c'est sur que les champions vont être Harry et moi, annonçait d'une voix sûre le rouquin.

- Alors là je ne pense pas Ron. Il faut quelqu'un d'assez bon et intelligent pour représenter l'école. Et puis pourquoi ce ne serait pas des filles, rétorqua Hermione.

-Bah c'est simple vous êtes moins résistantes et … Mais il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait sa petite amie.

-Moi ça me plairait bien d'être championne. Harry tu le feras avec moi non ? On serait un super beau couple, dit rêveusement Ginny.

-Non, je ne veux pas être champion, répondit simplement le brun.

-HEIN ! QUOI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? s'écria Ron, puis il reprit plus lentement car toute la grande salle le regardait. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est obligé y'a personne de mieux que toi comme champion. Pis pense un peu à tous les sous que tu vas amasser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De l'autre côté de la salle un certain blond avait sursauté et demandait maintenant à Blaise la raison du cri de la belette. Blaise haussa les épaules et reparti dans son monologue, espérant qu'il pourrait un jour entendre la voix de Sarah qui ne l'écoutait pas et restait muette.

-Alors dit-moi Potter, enfin Sarah, j'peux t'appeler Sarah non ? Face au silence qui s'ensuivit Blaise prit ceci pour un oui. Non parce que tu vois si je t'appelle Potter j'ai l'impression de parler à ton frère (draguer aurait été un verbe mieux choisi). Alors j'me disais comme je suis en 7ème année j'pourrais peut-être m'inscrire au tournoi. J'ferais un super champion non ? Quoi que je préfèrerais être ton champion personnel, juste à toi, alors t'en dit quoi ?

-Blaise mon mignon t'es un peu con nan ? Y'a qu'une personne qu'a l'étoffe d'un champion ici et on sait tous que c'est moi. Je ne vois pas d'ailleurs pourquoi le vieux Dumby veut deux champ…

Mais le brun coupa Draco. -Y'a Harry aussi.

-Tu déraille mon vieux. HEY ! Mais au fait pourquoi tu l'appelle HARRY ? Ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête Blaise ? lança le blond

-Pff j'l'ai déjà dis, si je l'appelle Potter je sais jamais auquel je parle. C'est plus simple comme ça. Pis j'appelle toujours les gens par leurs prénoms alors pourquoi pas eux ?

-Parce que c'est notre ennemi Blaise ! siffla Draco.

-Ouai enfin ça c'est toi qui l'a choisi, rétorqua son ami.

-Retire ça, tu connais mon père, dit Draco à voix basse puis il reprit encore plus bas, et puis c'est lui qui a pas voulu me serrer la main dans le train, il l'a cherché.

-T'es un gamin Dray. Le susnommé envoya un regard avadakedavresque à son supposé ami qui repartait encore une fois dans son monologue pour s'apercevoir que Sarah était en train de quitter la Grande Salle, son emploi du temps à la main.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps Harry avait expliqué à ses amis la raison de son choix.

-Alors premièrement vous savez que la popularité je déteste ça, deuxièmement je suis, comme vous, en dernière année et je veux me consacrer sur mes ASPICS, troisièmement les sous ne m'intéressent pas, quatrièmement je dois aussi me concentrer sur mes entrainements contre Voldemort qui me prennent un temps fou et ENFIN à chaque fois qu'un truc bien pourrait m'arriver y'a toujours la fouine pour me pourrir la vie et je crois que si je me présentait comme champion la seule condition pour que je sois pris serait de faire équipe avec Malfoy et ça c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite ! (bon d'accord sur la fin je mens un peu mais quand même j'le supporte pas ce gars)

Ceci finalement dit Harry se leva et jeta son sac sur son épaule droite alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour rejoindre son double cours de métamorphose. Il fut vite rejoint par ses amis qui, passé leur moment de stupeur, se ressaisirent et lui coururent après.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle le professeur McGonagall était déjà là mais il n'y avait que la moitié des tables et des tabourets. Elle leur expliqua que par deux ils allaient travailler le sortilège d'apparition qui était beaucoup plus difficile que son analogue le sortilège de disparition qu'ils avaient travaillé pour les BUSES. Celui-ci allait faire parti des ASPICS. Il devait donc métamorphoser une table et un tabouret pour leur coéquipier. Harry s'assit et regarda Ron qui bougonnait en souriant, Hermione se mit avec Neville.

Et en effet ce sortilège était compliqué et à la fin des deux heures seule Hermione était arrivée à faire apparaitre une table et un tabouret pour le pauvre Neville qui n'arrivait à rien. Harry de son côté avait passé un très bon moment, même s'il avait perdu 10 points alors qu'il éclatait de rire avec Ron après lui avoir offert, un genoux à terre, un pied du tabouret (seule chose qu'il était arrivé à métamorphoser). Hermione, elle, n'avait pas beaucoup rigolé, ayant plutôt froncé les sourcils. Bah oui Harry draguait quand même SON copain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron et Harry avaient décidé de prendre cette semaine de rentrée à la légère si bien que deux week-end plus tard ils suppliaient Hermione de les aider avec leurs montagnes de devoirs. Elle accepta donc et à la fin de la troisième semaine de Septembre ils se retrouvèrent à passer le weekend à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés ils avaient vu Sarah seule à une table et l'avaient rejoint. Une erreur s'étaient-ils dit au départ. En effet Blaise Zabini les avaient remarqué et été venu s'installer avec eux, ne tenant pas compte du soupir exaspéré que poussa la plus jeune des Potter.

Mais il savait comment s'y prendre et pendant les quinze premières minutes il étudia les livres de potions et termina son parchemin de 30 lignes à rendre pour le mercredi prochain. Ron et Harry étaient impressionnés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un aussi sûr de lui terminer un devoir de potion en 15 minutes, à part Hermione bien sur, mais avec elle ça paraissait normal.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas si impressionnant, je suis sûr que Granger en fait autant, Dray aussi, dit-il amusé par le regard que lui lançaient les deux Gryffondors, les potions ce n'est pas si dur. Toujours en chuchotant il ajouta : Par contre la métamorphose … j'ai une idée je vous aide en potion et vous me rendez la pareille.

-SUREMENT PAS ZABINI, ils sont là pour travailler par eux même, ils ne comprendront pas si tu leur fait, répliqua Hermione.

-J'ai pas dit FAIRE Granger, les Serpentards n'ont pas tant de cœur. Je leur explique à l'oral jusqu'à que je sois sûr qu'ils aient compris, ils font la même chose pour moi et on rédige chacun dans son coin notre interprétation. Ce sera plus rapide, ça nous fait tous bosser et puis on peut se consacrer à d'autres devoirs en ayant éliminé les matière qui nous rebutent. Puis il se tourna vers les deux amis suspicieux. Alors marché conclu ?

-OK Zabini on fait ça, répondit Ron.

-D'accord mais alors vous m'appelez Blaise ou Zab' comme vous voulez et moi je vous appelle par vos prénoms. T'as fais une faute là.

-Pardon ? lui demanda Harry intrigué.

-Pas toi, ta sœur. Le pus du mimbulus mimbletonia apaise les piqures d'insectes et non pas les zones de contact avec des plantes urticantes.

-Merci marmonna Sarah en rectifiant son devoir de Botanique.

-Alléluia j'ai enfin entendu sa voix ! Et un merci en plus, un mot gentil, rien que pour moi ! Je pensais que ça n'arriverai jamais ! Je peux mourir heureux maintenant, s'écria Blaise en se levant, les bras écartés, de manière théâtrale, un grand sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-MONSIEUR ZABINI ! C'EST UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE ICI ALORS SOIT VOUS VOUS TAISEZ ET QUE JE NE VOUS Y REPRENNE PLUS SOIT VOUS PARTEZ ET VOUS LAISSEZ LES AUTRES TRAVAILLER ! fit la voix perçante de Mme Pince alors que le noir soufflait un gros OUPS et que les quatre autres personnes de la table (et oui même Sarah malgré elle) essayaient de retenir leur rire.

En voyant cela le Serpentard eu l'impression qu'on avait lâché une centaine de papillons dans son estomac. Il la trouvait encore plus belle quand elle riait et il retombait fou amoureux d'elle toujours un peu plus.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Puis vers 18h ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé pour ce jour et ils descendirent faire un tour près du lac. Sarah les accompagna pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaise.

Ils se séparèrent au repas et prévirent de se retrouver le lendemain pour finir les devoirs qu'ils leur restait. Draco fut soufflé quand il vu arriver côte à côte Sarah et Blaise mais ce fut de courte durée car la jeune fille s'exila de nouveau au moment de s'assoir. Enfin c'était déjà un peu de progrès et c'était en soi très positif.

La journée du lendemain fût un peu la même et Blaise eu la surprise de voir que Sarah était venue avec le trio des Gryffondors. Ils travaillèrent le matin à la bibliothèque et décidèrent de prendre un pic-nique au bord du lac, c'est pourquoi ils passèrent par les cuisines où ils se firent entourer d'elfes (pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione qui souhaitait absolument les aider).

En rentrant le soir ils se séparèrent pour le diner où encore une fois Sarah s'exila.

C'est en remontant dans leurs salles communes que les gryffondors, accompagnés de Neville, virent un attroupement d'élèves près du panneau d'affichage et décidèrent d'aller voir cela de plus près. Sur le panneau on pouvait lire :

_Tournoi des Jeunes Sorciers_

_Les délégations des différentes écoles arriveront le vendredi 22 octobre à 18h. En conséquence, les cours s'arrêteront sans exception à 16h ce jour-là._

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

-Magnifique ! s'exclama Harry. Le dernier cours qu'on a vendredi c'est potions ! Snape n'aura même pas le temps de nous enlever des points ou de te rabaisser Neville.

-Oh chouette ! répondit celui-ci. Et il ne pourra même pas m'empoisonner !

-Ne comptez pas sur ça les gars, leur répondit Ron. Elle est capable de faire des miracles la chauve-souris.

-Tiens un jour s'il arrive à devenir prof de DCFM il faudrait lui demander de nous faire un patronus. Ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie donc il le réussira et je sens qu'on va bien se marrer en voyant la forme, s'esclaffa Harry.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur malgré le regard plein de reproches que leur lança Hermione qui partit se coucher en secouant la tête et en murmurant « Ah les garçons » après avoir embrassé sur la joue son petit-ami.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Deux semaines plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous devant le château dans le froid à attendre les délégations qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Alors qu'ils attendaient déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure ils entendirent le professeur Dumbledore annoncer « Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! »

Et deux secondes plus tard ils virent quelque chose de très grand approcher du château. Et cette chose paraissait de plus en plus grande. La gigantesque forme noire qui avançait au dessus de la cime des arbres fut peu à peu éclairée par les lumières du château et ils distinguèrent alors un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux ailés géants. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison.

Les élèves des trois premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin dans un fracas si impressionnant que Neville fit un bond en arrière et retomba sur les pieds d'un professeur Snape des plus mécontent et dont le regard promettait milles souffrances (seul le directeur se tenait devant pour accueillir, ensuite se trouvaient les lignes de 1ère,2ème … 7ème années dans l'ordre d'âge et enfin les professeurs), les sabots des chevaux se posèrent au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Un instant plus tard,le carrosse atterrit à son tour, rebondissant sur ses roues démesurées tandis que les chevaux couleur d'or agitaient leurs énormes têtes en roulant des yeux flamboyants.

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les armoiries, deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles, gravées sur la porte du carrosse avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière au moment où la porte du carrosse s'ouvrait à nouveau et qu'une femme immense (tous ne connaissaient qu'une personne aussi grande, Hagrid) descendait du marchepied et regardait la foule des élèves aux yeux écarquillés.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. La grande femme eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fut lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

-Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut … euh … en effet, assura Dumbledore.

-Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Les jeunes de Poudlard, dont l'attention avait été entièrement occupée jusqu'alors par Madame Maxime, remarquèrent qu'une quarantaine de filles et de garçons, tous en 6ème ou 7ème année, étaient sortis du carrosse et se tenaient à présent derrière leur directrice.

Ils frissonnaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait les robes de soie fine qu'ils portaient sans aucune cape pour les protéger. De tous émanait une classe frappante et certains avaient les cheveux d'un blond si clair, presque blanc, surtout une jeune fille de septième année, qu'un grand nombre d'élèves se retournèrent vers Draco qui, bras croisées sur le torse, haussa sarcastiquement les sourcils, empêchant par son attitude les élèves de faire la moindre réflexion. Même Harry avait été tenté d'y aller de son commentaire.

Blaise, à ses côtés, comprenait bien la réaction des autres élèves mais peu de personnes savaient, même si certains s'en doutaient, que Draco avait des origines Vélane, de par sa mère. C'est pour cela que l'on pouvait trouver une ressemblance frappante avec ces français dont le peuple était grandement mélangé à celui de cette espèce.

-Karkaroff va-t-il arriveu après nous ? S'enquit Madame Maxime.

-Et bien non, notre cher ami arrivera le dernier. Si je ne m'abuse la prochaine délégation devrait être celle de XanPiYang.

Un murmure passa dans tous les rangs. Qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons, tous se demandaient à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les élèves asiatiques.

Un petit moment plus tard tout le monde était reparti dans la contemplation de la nature qui entourait les sorciers. Et tout d'un coup le ciel s'illumina.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande comète multicolore surgit dans le ciel. Elle se sépara en trois petites comètes et chacune explosa pour laisser paraître une multitude de couleurs. Puis lentement les petites lumières se regroupèrent en sortes de rectangle et il se dessina dans le ciel les trois drapeaux des pays asiatiques que regroupait l'école de XanPiYang.

Des Aaaaaahh et des Oooooohh retentirent dans la foule comme à un spectacle de feu d'artifice. Cependant les drapeaux s'effacèrent et les points de lumière se regroupèrent pour pouvoir se rallumer ensuite, ce qui donna naissance à un majestueux et imposant dragon rouge. Il présentait quelques tâches vertes de-ci de-là et avait de grands yeux saphir. Le dragon voleta un peu dans le ciel, s'entremêlant puis il fondit vers le sol.

Cette fois-ci tous les élèves reculèrent et Neville qui avait trébuché et essayait de se rattraper, fut poussé et se retrouva contre un torse musclé, emprisonné par des bras forts qu'il sentait protecteur. Instinctivement il se lova un peu plus contre cet inconnu jusqu'au moment où il entendit le dit-inconnu grincer un « Longdubat » terrifiant.

Reconnaissant la voix de son professeur de potions, il bondit en arrière et s'affala sur Ron. Tous deux tombèrent à la renverse et les élèves qui les entouraient éclatèrent de rire, puis retournèrent leur attention vers les nouveaux élèves asiatiques, presque tous brun aux yeux plissés noirs, qui venaient de se poser et avançait vers Dumbledore, balais à la main.

Leur directeur, Monsieur Huangshin Xeng vint d'une façon très solennelle s'incliner face aux autres directeurs, et tous ses élèves firent de même. Il y eu un rapide échange entre les trois directeurs puis l'asiatique peu bavard vint se planter droit comme un I près de Dumbledore et enjoignit ses élèves à se répartir en silence dans les rangs, se mélangeant aux élèves de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons.

-Bien deux écoles sont déjà arrivées. Nous allons maintenant accueillir l'école SunShark.

Un silence s'installa après cette phrase du directeur de Poudlard. Mais il dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, Tous les élèves commençaient à s'agiter et bientôt il y eu un grand brouhaha. Tous regardaient Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient et y allaient de sa théorie sur la façon d'apparaitre des étudiants étrangers. Puis ils virent de l'agitation dans le lac.

De grandes vagues se formèrent et roulèrent jusqu'à la côte. Et de ces vagues sortirent tout d'un coup une vingtaine de surfeurs et surfeuses en combinaisons qui exécutèrent des figures plus dangereuses les une que les autres, se croisant en l'air, volant sur quelques mètres ( VOLANT ? Ouaip leurs planches sont celles de JOKER).

Les autres élèves étaient impressionnés et des Wouhaa retentissaient de partout. Tous excités qu'ils étaient ils ne virent pas les petits groupes arriver derrière eux par portoloins et venir se fondre dans la masse. Puis un Poufsouffle de sixième année dit, un peu plus fort que les autres, « alors là, ils sont trop balèzes » ce à quoi un puissant « bien sûr puisqu'on vient de SunShark » retentit parmi le groupe d'élèves.

Chaque élève qui s'était mêlé à la foule avait passé un bras aux épaules des deux élèves proche de lui et avait prononcé cette phrase un sourire aux lèvres. Et d'un commun accord tous les autres sursautèrent. Tandis que les élèves sortaient du lac et venaient rejoindre les autres sur la pelouse, tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite directrice rondouillette, vêtu d'un long manteau blanc à fleurs rouges, le visage souriant, qui s'était accrochée bras dessus, bras dessous à Dumbledore et à Xeng.

-Bien le bonsoir mes amis ! Ah qu'on est bien, tous là regroupés, on va pouvoir faire une belle fête digne de ce nom, sacré Merlin. Alors notre petite arrivée en portoloins, sympa non, vous vous êtes fait surprendre comme des bleus, MOUHAHAHA ! s'exclama haut et fort la directrice australienne.

Puis elle se détacha du lot, claqua une bise à chaque directeur, serra fort contre elle les hanches de Madame Maxime, seule chose qu'elle pouvait atteindre de ses 1m55 et fit face aux élèves dont la plupart étaient ébahis, les autres joyeux et rieurs.

-Okay, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, Madame Madison Kornmy, mais appelez moi donc Maddy. Ah comme je suis heureuse de vous voir tous, les jeunes, on va bien s'éclater, fit Maddy, les poings sur les hanches. Elle rejoignit les directeurs après son intervention, laissant les élèves plus que surpris par son comportement.

Encore une fois Dumbledore annonça l'arrivée de la prochaine école qui se trouvait être Hodwards.

Et cette fois-ci les élèves des différentes écoles n'eurent pas à attendre. Ils virent le flanc de la colline qui faisait face à celle où ils étaient installés s'illuminer tout à coup et découvrirent que ces lumières formaient un dessin très précis. On reconnaissait sans problème la forme des États-Unis et du Canada, qui scintillait d'une belle couleur dorée.

-Quelle belle partie du monde que celle où nous vivons tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit soudainement un homme d'âge moyen qui était apparu dans un pop léger devant Dumbledore et lui tournait le dos.

Il s'avança alors puis se retourna pour faire face aux autres sorciers. Et alors que plein de petits pop retentissaient dans le silence de cette nuit qui tombait, de plus en plus d'élèves apparurent en ligne derrière leur directeur.

Alors que Monsieur Davy Jacobson se présentait et saluait chaque directeur avec les formules de politesses, ses élèves se répartirent dans les rangs. Certains semblaient comme les australiens, très ouverts, les autres étaient un peu plus arrogants, hautains et sûr d'eux.

-Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'une école et nous pourrons rentrer au chaud pour profiter d'un magnifique repas, dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Un long silence s'installa encore cette fois-ci et les élèves se demandèrent s'ils allaient de nouveau être surpris comme avec l'arrivée des australiens, ils n'en avaient pas forcément envie.

-A quel moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? lança Madame Maxime.

-Il ne devrait pas tardeu … euh tarder, lui dit Dumbledore.

Il restèrent donc tous là, grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, et attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. La plupart des élèves regardaient le ciel. La plupart seulement, et Sarah avait vraiment du mal à se contenir car elle aurait aimé se retourner et décrocher le sourire angélique de Blaise qu'elle s'imaginait sans peine.

Le jeune homme profitait de la situation pour balader malencontreusement ses mains sur toutes les parties de son corps, sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco. Il faut dire pour sa défense que la situation n'était pas rassurante pour lui. Sarah ne semblait pas voir le vélane blond et l'australien châtain au physique attirant qui l'entouraient et lui faisaient du charme, mais Blaise avait décidé qu'il empêcherait toute tentation, elle était à elle et seulement à elle et il comptait bien le faire savoir.

Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des immenses chevaux. Puis un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvint dans l'obscurité. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière...

-Le lac ! S'écria Seamus Finnigan en le montrant du doigt. Regardez le lac !

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, ils voyaient nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau...

La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon... et tous distinguèrent le gréement du bateau.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et de faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la berge. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit sourd d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage.

Les passagers débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots. Tous semblaient avoir été bâtis sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle, remarqua Harry. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait du hall d'entrée, il vit que leurs silhouettes massives étaient dues aux capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée.

-Dumbledore ! S'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse, à grand renfort de moulinets des bras. Comment allez vous, mon cher ami ?

-Le mieux du monde, merci professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs de bienséance ! Madame Maxime, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Continua Karkaroff d'une voix un peu trop amicale. La directrice française lui répondit par l'affirmative et lui retourna la question. Après avoir répondu il continua :

-Et vous chers homologues ? Comment fut le voyage ? Et sans attendre de réponse il fit un baisemain à Maddy et serra de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Dumbledore celles de l'asiatique et du canadien.

-Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire.

Il avait les dents jaunâtres, ce qui fit grimacer Draco de dégout puis celui-ci remarqua le propre du mangemort. En effet en dépit de son sourire, les yeux de Karkaroff restaient froids et son regard perçant. Comme un Malfoy, en fait, se dit-il amèrement.

-Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment… Viktor, Sergueï, venez donc ! Dumbledore mon cher, pouvons-nous nous dépêcher ? Je ne voudrais pas que mes chers élèves attrapent froid. A ce moment là deux grandes silhouettes se détachèrent de la foule et se rapprochèrent de leur professeur.

- Krum, c'est Krum, OH MY GOD c'est lui, pour de vrai de vrai ! s'exclama Ron en reconnaissant un des deux garçons. Et là toute personne connaissant ne serais-ce qu'un peu Ronald Weasley (élèves et professeurs réunis) poussa un long « Et merde » silencieux.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Dit Ron, abasourdi, tandis que les élèves des différentes écoles remontaient les marches du château et que les nouveaux venus s'émerveillaient de la beauté et de la majesté du lieu. Krum, Harry ! C'est Viktor Krum !

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, c'est un simple joueur de Quidditch, répliqua Hermione.

-Un simple joueur de Quidditch ? S'exclama le rouquin en la regardant comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione, c'est l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde ! Et il a notre âge, hein Harry, comme nous !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu un match entre l'Angleterre et la Bulgarie durant l'été de leur cinquième année, Ron s'était pris de passion pour le jeune attrapeur, il lui vouait un culte sans pareille et chantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre ses louanges. Le problème c'est qu'après un moi ses amis (et tous les autres aussi) avaient comme vœu le plus cher de faire taire le rouquin. Cela commençait à marcher mais avec l'arrivée de la superstar tous leurs efforts tombaient à l'eau.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall en direction de la Grande Salle, Harry vit des personnes sauter sur place pour essayer de mieux voir le bulgare. Plusieurs filles de sixième année fouillaient frénétiquement dans leurs poches.

-Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas la moindre plume sur moi !

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait de signer mon chapeau avec mon rouge à lèvres ?

-Non mais vraiment … dit Hermione d'un air hautain en passant devant les filles qui se disputaient à présent le tube de rouge à lèvres.

-Moi je tiens à avoir son autographe, si je peux, dit Ron. Tu n'aurais pas une plume, Harry ?

-Non, elles sont toutes là-haut dans mon sac, répondit le brun. Il était soucieux car ce qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil ne lui plaisait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pff, voyez-vous ça, le courage des Serpentards ! Pas capable de m'affronter seule Zabini ? T'as besoin de Malfoy pour te protéger ? Non mais t'es franchement un connard, moi qui pensait que tu avais un tant soi peu changé ! Ne t'avise plus de poser tes mains sur moi ou tu vas amèrement le regretter, je te le promets.

Et après avoir fini sa tirade la reine de glace s'en alla d'un pas furieux jusqu'à sa table, dans son petit coin isolé. Quand tous les élèves de Poudlard se furent installés les autres élèves attendaient toujours devant les portes. En un sort le professeur Dumbledore élargit les tables et proposa aux étrangers de se placer où bon leur semblait, rappelant juste l'emblème des maisons.

Les asiatiques se repartirent dans les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, les élèves de Beauxbâtons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre eux aussi la table des Serdaigles, les australiens prirent place aux côtés des Gryffondors, (ce qui promettait des repas très agités) et les américains se scindèrent de moitié, une partie chez Serpentard, les autres suivant les australiens à Gryffondor. Ilne restait donc plus que les élèves de Durmstrang debout.

-Ici ! Viens t'assoir ici ! Dit Ron d'une voix sifflante. Ici ! Hermione, pousse-toi un peu, fais de la place …

-Comment ? Demanda Hermione très indignée que son petit ami la repousse de cette manière .

-Trop tard, dit Ron avec amertume.

Viktor Krum et son acolyte se dirigeaient en effet vers la table des Serpentards, bientôt suivis pas leurs camarades de classe. Ce que Ron ne savait pas c'est qu'ils y avaient vu quelque chose de très intéressant et après un coup d'œil malicieux ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de la table.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table Harry vit Malfoy afficher un air supérieur et faire de la place pour le nouveau venu.

-Vas y Malfoy, essaye de te faire bien voir dit Ron d'un ton acerbe, suivit ensuite d'un rire sournois lorsque Malfoy se fit évincer. Et il se tut totalement, comme tout élève (et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient de Poudlard) et professeur.

Devant eux se jouait un spectacle peu habituel. Debout face à la table Krum et Levski tendaient une main ferme vers la jeune Potter en guise de salut. Les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard retinrent leur souffle en se demandant comment réagiraient les deux superstars de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie (car même si Ron n'en parlait pas Sergueï Levski était le meilleur poursuiveur de son âge) face au refus plus que probable de la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci avait été bien éduquée et face aux étrangers elle se devait de faire bonne figure. Elle serra donc la main des deux garçons en leur offrant son plus beau sourire, qui fit fondre presque toute la salle (garçons comme filles), attendrit les adultes et fit monter une poussée de colère et de jalousie atroce chez un jeune noir, assit quelques places plus loin.

Ceci fait, les deux joueurs s'assirent, immédiatement suivis par leurs condisciples, plus que stupéfait de remarquer que pour une rare première fois les deux garçons froids et austères semblaient porter un intérêt immense à une simple étrangère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors ça Harry c'est vraiment pas sympa, t'aurais pu me dire que toi et ta sœur vous les connaissiez, j'arrive pas a croire que t'ai jamais rien dit. Tu devais bien te marrer à me voir en parler tout le temps. Et après tu te dis mon meilleur ami …

-Ron, arrête je t'en pris. Et toi, Harry, reprend toi non de nom, ferme un peu la bouche, évite de faire la carpe.

-Mais Hermione, ma sœur vient de sourire amicalement à Krum. D'où elle le connais d'abord ? Enfin c'est pas ça le problème, elle a souri amicalement à quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais vu ça depuis sa naissance ! Et je suis pas le seul à faire la carpe, regarde autour de nous !

Il était vrai que la grande salle semblait transformée en aquarium géant. Puis peu à peu, alors que Dumbledore expliquait que les longs discours attendraient bien que les estomacs soient remplis, les conversations reprirent.

Viktor et Sergueï admirèrent l'élégance de la jeune fille un instant puis semblèrent sur le point de lui adresser la parole quand ils virent qu'horrifiés, tous les élèves de Serpentards essayaient de les en dissuader. Doucement Sergueï se renseigna sur leur comportement.

-Mais enfin c'est Potter, la reine des garces, euh oups je voulais dire des glaces, ricana une Serpentard de 5ème année, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher ou lui parler, et si elle vous a répondu c'était pour ne pas être malpolie mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle recommence, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Sergueï se retourna d'instinct vers la brunette qui les regardait nonchalamment comme s'ils parlaient d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Viktor

Sarah tourna la tête, le regarda un moment, puis repris son repas tranquillement comme si rien n'existait autour d'elle.

-Oh non non non, ça va pas se passer comme ça petite, Viktor et moi on est très persistants tu sais ! Et Sergueï sous le regard incrédule des autres élèves décida de discuter avec Sarah durant tout le repas. Elle ne répondait pas mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le jeune homme qui voyait plutôt là un défi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Où crois-tu qu'ils vont dormir ? Demanda Ron alors que tous se remettaient petit à petit de ce bref moment. On pourrait peut-être lui faire de la place dans notre dortoir, Harry... Moi je veux bien lui donner mon lit s'il veut.

-Bah oui bien sûr c'est ça, propose lui de partager ton lit Ronald Weasley. T'as qu'à carrément lui demander de t'épouser tant que tu y es. Franchement Ron c'est ridicule, tu vas pas faire comme les groupies qu'on a croisé en venant quand même ! Alors qu'Hermione semblait en colère (ce qu'Harry remarqua tout de suite comme de la jalousie et le fit sourire), Dean et Seamus étaient mort de rire et Ron devenait rouge brique.

-Tiens il y a encore deux chaises vides à la table des professeurs, dit Harry. Je ne comprends pas, qui d'autre encore doit venir ?

-Hein ? Répondit Ron d'une voix distraite, il continuait à regarder Krum manger avec des yeux avides alors qu'Hermione faisait tout pour le ramener à la réalité, elle y arriva enfin au moyen de caresses appuyées sur la cuisse de son bien-aimé.

Après le repas Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs nos chers invités, j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable et je vous invite à considérer cette maison comme la votre.

Bien maintenant le moment est venu, le tournoi est maintenant officiellement ouvert. Alors qu'il disait cela les deux chaises qui étaient restées vide pendant le banquet accueillirent Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton.

Mais je voudrais vous donner quelques explications avant que l'on apporte le reliquaire (Dans un coin de la salle, Draco se demandait bien ce que pouvait être ce reliquaire) afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année.

Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale (il y eut quelques applaudissements polis) et Mr Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques(cette fois les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus nourris).

Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Jeunes Sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, et ils feront partis avec les différents directeurs des écoles et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. Maintenant donnez-moi le reliquaire s'il-vous-plaît, Mr Rusard.

Argus Rusard, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves.

-Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettrons à l'épreuve les qualités des champions : leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, bien sûr leur aptitude à réagir face au danger mais aussi le lien d'entraide formé avec le partenaire.

Comme vous le savez, les champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, deux pour chaque école participante. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le couple de champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les champions seront choisis par un juge impartial … la Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillée. La coupe en elle même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Il referma ensuite le reliquaire et, avec des gestes précautionneux, posa la coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler à loisir.

-Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette coupe, expliqua Dumbledore.

Les aspirants champions disposeront d'un peu plus d'une semaine pour le faire. Dimanche soir prochain, jour de Halloween, la coupe donnera les noms des personnes qu'elle aura jugée les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe de Feu sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter.

Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, poursuivit Dumbledore, je me chargerais moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'une classe inférieure à celles prévues de franchir cette limite. Enfin pour terminer je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné, il ou elle, a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme.

Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. Aussi, je vous demande de bien réfléchir avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer.

Voilà. À présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Chers invités vous suivrez vos directeurs qui vous montrerons vos dortoirs respectifs dispersés dans chaque coin du château. Faites bien attention à ne pas vous perdre. À cela j'ajoute : BONNE NUIT A TOUS !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Les jours se succédaient, Sarah évitait plus que tout les endroits bondés mais par on ne sait quel hasard (malchance) elle se retrouvait toujours en compagnie des joueurs et les supportait à chaque repas. Les autres s'étaient habitués, bien que difficilement à ce qu'ils croyaient être une complicité très forte entre les trois adolescents.

Ce jour-là, au petit-déjeuner, Sergueï décida de changer de stratégie.

-Tu sais t'es une véritable attraction pour nous, tous les élèves ont fait un pari sur combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de me parler. Il parait qu'avec un certain Zabini ça a pris 5 ans. Tu te rends compte, Viktor, 5 ans, le pauvre garçon, un désespéré ou bien un pauvre stupide. Mais bon, j'le comprend, c'est plutôt sympa comme jeu, à moins que tu sois trop bête pour répondre, après tout ne dit-on pas « sois belle et tais-toi ».

Mais il n'arrivait à rien et Sarah ne semblait pas plus touchée que cela par ce qu'il disait. Alors il poussa plus loin la provocation.

-Mais pourtant je t'ai bien entendu crier le jour de notre arrivée ! Quoi, faut te peloter pour que tu réagisses ? Bon dans ce cas je vais pas me gêner, dit-il en joignant les gestes à la parole.

-Si je réalise ce que tu attends de moi, vous allez me laisser tranquille ? répondit pour la toute première fois la dernière des Potter, sa main froide enserrant fortement le bras du bulgare et ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux noisettes semblant lancer des éclairs.

-Magnifique, s'exclama Krum. Inscris-toi au tournoi et combat contre nous !

-Certainement pas, rétorqua sèchement la brune.

-Hey, on devait pas faire comme ça Viktor. Non, monte une équipe et bas-nous au Quidditch. Demain on est samedi, à 14h on a le stade pour s'entraîner. Vous nous rejoignez et on fait le match. Tu prends qui tu veux, même s'ils ne sont pas de cette école, sauf nous bien sûr. Le perdant du match se voit obligé de réaliser le souhait de l'autre. Partante ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous jouer avec des amateurs ? On va seulement vous gêner vous savez ?

-Des amateurs ? Des amateurs ! t'entends ça Viktor ? Je te fais confiance pour monter une bonne équipe, même si elle n'a pas un niveau mondial. De toute façon ce qui nous intéresse c'est toi.

-En fait Sergueï a eu un peu de mal avec la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe d'Angleterre et …

-Un peu de mal ! Mon œil, j'lui ai marqué plein de buts tout de même.

-Bref, lors de la troisième mi-temps, tu sais celle qui a lieu dans les vestiaires, Sergueï s'est échappé pour saluer la prestation du gardien adverse. Un tout jeune du nom d'Oliver Wood. Et après avoir un peu abusé sur la vodka, Wood s'est mis en colère parce que Sergueï le traitait de passoire et il a dit qu'il connaissait une personne qui, sans jouer en niveau international, n'aurait aucun mal à stopper ses tirs …

-Ce qui n'est que pur mensonge, la preuve je suis le meilleur buteur depuis un siècle et demi d'après Quidditch-Magazine.

-Je disais donc que Wood nous a prévenu qu'un joueur à Poudlard pourrait déjouer la grande force d'attaque bulgare, qui est ce gamin insolent à tes côtés. Il parait que personne ne lui a encore marqué de but. Enfin bref, ce joueur n'est rien d'autre qu'une joueuse, toi.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Sarah. Puis voyant que tout le monde les regardait, elle baissa le ton et marmonna un vague vous faites erreur.

-C'est bien toi sur la photo ?

-Bah euh ouais …

-Youhou Vik' on a trouvé la bonne. Bon allez morveuse, monte ton équipe qu'on vous mette la pâté. Vik' faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller chercher nos affaires. A plus Potter ! Et les deux bulgares quittèrent la table puis la Grande Salle.

'Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore, pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille ces deux là, en plus j'ai même pas accepté. Enfin ça pourrait être marrant, enfin un adversaire à ma taille. Bon qui je vais bien pouvoir prendre …' Et toute à ses réflexions elle se dirigea vers son cours de sortilèges qu'elle partageait avec les gryffondors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la pose de midi, Sarah avait déjà une idée de l'équipe qu'elle entrainerait dès ce soir si elle pouvait. C'est donc à la surprise de tous que la très solitaire jeune fille s'assit au milieu de la table la plus animée de Poudlard. Plus que surpris, Blaise fulminait. SA Sarah était assisse à côté de l'australien qui avait déjà tenté d'attirer son attention.

-Bah sœurette qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a le droit de manger autre part qu'à sa table ? Demanda Harry.

-On a le droit de manger n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure Harry. Tu devrais le savoir toi qui connait si bien le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine, lui répondit la serpentard.

-Sauf lors de la répartition, ajouta Hermione alors qu'Harry rougissait un peu.

Pendant ce temps les autres écoutaient avec intérêt. Les bulgares avaient commencé à provoquer un changement chez Sarah, grâce à leur ténacité, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas le remarquer.

-Bon soyons clair Harry, je suis pas venue ici sur un coup de tête, ...quoique, ajouta-t-elle après plus pour elle même. Enfin bref, je ne vous raconte pas les détails c'est trop long. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je dois monter une équipe de Quidditch et l'entraîner pour jouer un match non-officiel demain à 14h.

-Mais attend c'est pas le créneau horaire de l'entrainement de Krum ça ? Demanda Ron avec intérêt.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Même les plus fanatiques des groupies de Viktor ne sont pas au courant !

Personne ne vit que Ron était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate tellement ils étaient surpris. A part Hermione qui jeta un regard noir à son plus si certain petit-ami.

-Bah quoi ? Il m'a forcé à l'appeler par son prénom. Bon bref ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet. J'ai déjà choisi la plupart des joueurs. Je t'explique Harry et après tu me donnes ton avis. J'ai pris que des gens de Poudlard parce que je ne connais pas les autres et j'ai pas assez de temps pour faire passer des essais, même si je pense que l'on passe à côté de quelque chose. Mais bon on pourra toujours refaire ça dans l'année. Alors pour la liste ça donnerait :

*Moi en gardien;

*Harry en attrapeur, logique quoi;

*Ginny Weasley en poursuiveur (sifflements admiratifs et rougissements de la principale intéressée)

*Crabbe et Goyle en batteurs (si si je vous jure ils sont doués);

*Jeremy Stretton en poursuiveur, il est super rapide ce Serdaigle (si si il existe voir liste perso hp);

*et … bon malheureusement je dois reconnaître qu'il surpasse tous les autres et nous devons absolument gagner alors je choisi Blaise Zabini;

Ron tu feras l'arbitre, j'ai besoin d'une personne en qui j'ai confiance.

Grand silence …

-Hoho Harry tu m'écoutes là, ou j'ai parlé dans le vide, s'agaça la préfète.

-Désolé, j'ai juste pas l'habitude d'une telle diatribe de ta part. Ouais, ouais je suis d'accord et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, dans tous nos matchs, Zabini est celui qui nous pose le plus de problèmes, après toi bien entendu. Alors moi je suis d'accord. Ginny, Ron ?

-D'accord, répondirent en chœur les deux Weasley, fous de joie.

-Cool, bon les affreux sont OK, me manque plus que Stretton et Blaise. Entrainement à 18h. Je vous laisse.

Et comme elle avait fini son repas, elle se leva pour se diriger … vers la table des Serdaigles. Elle s'assit à côté de sa proie et lui fit le même discours, en un peu plus formel, qu'à Harry, suivit avec tout autant d'intérêt par les bleus (les Serdaigles quoi). Et la réponse fut positive. Ceci fait elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le parc où aurait bientôt lieu son cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques (SACM).

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pourquoi t'as pas mangé avec nous ?

-Il me semble pas que je mange avec toi d'habitude Zabini, en quoi ça change aujourd'hui ? ' Et merde, si je l'envoie bouler comment je fais pour lui demander de jouer pour moi après, ah les mauvaises habitudes'

-Tu sais Sarah, je suis l'un de ceux avec qui tu parles le plus souvent en définitif, enfin j'étais, alors j'en tire déjà une pleine satisfaction.

-Grand bien te fasses ! ' Faut pas abuser non plus, il me soule là'

-Merci mon dieu ce professeur sert enfin à quelque chose !

-Pardon ?

-T'as pas entendu ? Normal aussi quand on rêve ! Enfin bon tout le monde est EN COUPLE donc tu vas devoir te mettre avec moi !

-QUOI ?

-Pour étudier les Graphorns, Sarah, pour étudier seulement, répondit malicieusement le Serpentard, un sourire carnassier s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

Les dits Graphorns étant de grandes créatures, un mélange grisâtre et pourpre que vit dans les montagnes d'Europe. Les Graphorns ont deux cornes extrêmement aiguisés. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement dangereux. Leurs cornes sont utiles pour des potions et leur peau est encore plus dure que celle des dragons et repousse aussi la plupart des sorts. Après moult efforts pour immobiliser la bête, alors qu'ils tentaient de reproduire la créature sur papier Sarah demanda :

-Dis Blaise tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

-Attends, je rêve ou tu m'as appelé Blaise. Il se pinça le bras. Ah bah non je rêve pas. Woooh. J'le ferai si tu continues à m'appeler Blaise.

-Et dire que j'avais pensé à une condition bien plus contraignante. Non rien oublie ma phrase, lui lança-t-elle soudain alors qu'il la regardait avec curiosité et un peu de joie. Je veux que tu sois poursuiveur dans l'équipe avec laquelle je compte gagner demain, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Sans problèmes.

-Bah tu me poses pas plus de questions.

-Nan, j'trouve ça plus marrant comme ça.

-OK. Entrainement à 18h.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bon si je vous ai tous regroupé ici c'est certainement pas pour en voir certain se désister alors si vous n'êtes pas prêt à réaliser un des plus gros challenge de votre vie, vous partez. Pas de mouvements ? Laissez moi vous décourager un peu plus. Ceux contre qui nous allons jouer sont plus vils et plus brutaux que le plus vil et le plus brutal des Serpentards ? Toujours pas de désistements ? Bien. Parce que nous avons la meilleure équipe possible. Un attrapeur qui n'a pas froid aux yeux (soupir d'Harry), un poursuiveur aussi rapide que la foudre (rougissement du Serdaigle) et la plus agile des créatures (toussotements de Ginny) nous font l'honneur de partager le souafle avec à leurs côtés le plus précis des tireurs, à l'adresse redoutable (Oui oui toi Blaise). Et avec ça, quoi de mieux que deux batteurs à la force brute inégalable, un gardien aux réflexes incroyables et un arbitre à l'œil vif et aiguisé ? Quoi de mieux qu'une telle équipe, j'attends ?

-RIEN ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix tous les membres de l'équipe. Passé la stupeur d'une telle tirade de la part de la reine des glaces, les membres avaient été complétement plongés dans le feu de l'action, et d'après eux Sarah aurait été très facilement capable de voler la place de capitaine de Quidditch à Draco car elle était très douée pour cela.

-Ah bien, vous me rassurez car j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre future victoire contre Krum, Levski et toute leur clique de bulgares aura lieu demain.

-QUOI !

-NON MAIS SA VA PAS ? T'ES FOLLE ?

-Hey je suis bon mais pas au point de battre Krum au niveau attrapeur, pas vrai Ron ?

-Rohlala vous râlez pour pas grand chose. Où est passé le courage des Gryffondors et la confiance en soi ainsi que la soif de défis des Serpentards et Serdaigles. Il suffit qu'on pousse un peu la chance, Harry attrape le vif d'or et on aura presque pas joué. Et puis quand bien même on perdrait, ça vous fait une super expérience. Enfin vous avez pas intérêt à perdre. Donc, qui me suit ?

-MOI !, fut la seule réponse que Sarah reçu. Et avec un grand sourire elle lança l'entrainement.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Les deux bulgares commençaient à s'inquiéter. Sarah n'était pas venue manger ce matin, ni ce midi d'ailleurs et plus que pour le match, ils craignaient pour sa santé car mine de rien ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la taciturne Serpentard. Ils se dirigèrent donc avec peu d'entrain vers le stade, suivis de leurs coéquipiers, tous des armoires à glace. Mais un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres peu de temps après alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le stade et rencontraient les visages hargneux, à la soif de victoire devant eux. D'un œil extérieur ces équipes pouvaient paraitre complètement déséquilibres, des grandes carrures face à de frêles silhouettes et surtout deux filles mais les bulgares faisaient confiance à Sarah pour avoir constitué une équipe qui ferait le poids.

-Avant qu'on commence le match j'aimerai que l'on rappelle les termes du pari, annonça Sergueï.

-J'ai tout prévu, répliqua une jeune brunette. Hermione qui se tenait collée le plus possible à son petit ami dû s'en séparer à contre-cœur, après un regard appuyé vers Sarah, pour tendre une feuille au bulgare.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une feuille de contrainte pour obliger le perdant à honorer un contrat sorcier dont vous connaissez surement les règles. Sans attendre de réponse elle continua. On va écrire sur cette feuille les termes du pari ainsi que les équipes et chaque membre signera comme témoin. Comme je suis impartiale (toussotements), JE rédigerai. Si j'ai bien compris, de votre côté, une perte de l'équipe de POTTER entrainerait pour POTTER l'obligation de se présenter au tournoi ? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant fortement sur le POTTER, ce qui surprit quelque peu le poursuiveur bulgare mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-C'est bien ça.

Hermione écrivit le nom de chaque joueur bulgare et leur fit signer la feuille. Puis se tournant vers Sarah elle lui demanda quelle était sa condition. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit qu'ils devraient exaucer un de ses vœux. Elle fit signer les élèves de Poudlard dès qu'elle écrivait leur nom et finit par Sarah qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire un peu trop serpentard au goût de Blaise, mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien.

-Bon on le commence ce match ou pas ? Demanda Sarah qui semblait ne plus tenir en place.

-OK prépare-toi à la défaite, la naine, ricana Viktor. Mais avant j'aimerai vérifier une chose, l'arbitre est-il aussi impartial que sa _petite-amie_ (ces mots semblaient avoir été prononcés avec malice et firent enrager la dite petite-amie) ? Parce qu'on risque de pas être avantagé, reprit-il en jetant un regard curieux au rouquin et voyant que celui-ci rougissait, il rajouta plus bas, après un clin d'œil, ..._quoique_.

Seul Levski et Hermione avaient remarqué son manège. Le premier poussa un soupir de découragement, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à son ami à ne pas convoiter l'amant d'un autre. Hermione quand à elle lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle soit capable de produire et s'accrocha encore un peu plus si s'était possible au bras de SON Gryffondor en pouffant dédaigneusement.

-Mais vous qui vous vantez de pouvoir nous écraser sans aucune difficulté vous devriez être heureux que le jeu se corse non ? Bon allez assez parlé, Ron libère le vif d'or s'il-te-plait. Et ce dernier s'exécuta.

Les deux équipes s'envolèrent alors et les dernières balles furent lancées. Sans que personne, à part Viktor et Sarah ou Harry peut-être, ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Sergueï s'était emparé du souafle et se dirigeait à toute allure vers les buts. Mais les cris de son capitaine alertèrent Stretton, qui surprit les bulgares par sa vitesse et vint se placer en défense, n'hésitant pas a rentrer dans Levski. Ce dernier ne put l'éviter et fit un roulé-boulé qui lui fit lâcher le souafle, récupéré par Ginny. Elle n'attendit pas un instant et fondit vers les buts adverses, se faufilant entre les adversaires et évitant soigneusement les cognards grâce à sa grande souplesse. Arrivée devant le gardien elle fit une passe à Blaise qui tira … et marqua.

Au son du sifflet de Ron tous les joueurs de Poudlard crièrent leur victoire, laissant des bulgares abasourdis. Mais le poursuiveur vedette se reprit une demie-seconde plus tard et lançant un sonorus fit un telle déclaration.

-Hey Vik' je t'avais dis que l'équipe de la petite serait formidable. Bon les gars vous savez à quoi vous attendre, maintenant on joue vraiment, pas de quartiers !

Plus haut dans le ciel, Harry faisait face à Krum et était vraiment impressionné par sa façon de voler. Ron n'avait pas menti, Krum était formidable et il se sentait vraiment tout petit et faible face à l'attrapeur bulgare. Pourtant ils avaient tous les deux suivis le premier point marqué et quand Harry avait remarqué la stupeur chez le bulgare il s'était dit qu'il pourrait mettre ce temps à profit pour prendre de l'avance sur l'attrapeur adverse. Malheureusement le vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer de suite et la seule chose qu'Harry avait fait était de s'éloigner un peu de Krum.

Plus bas le jeu avait repris et les poursuiveurs anglais se débrouillaient très bien mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir se rapprocher des buts bulgares encore une fois. Par contre ils faisaient un grand travail de défense. Sergueï regroupa alors ses joueurs et avec l'aide des batteurs il mit au point une percée. Après une feinte très réussi le brun se retrouva seul face à Sarah et lui sourit sadiquement.

-Prête petite ? Dis au revoir à ta réputation !

Mais bien que Sarah eu peur en voyant le boulet de canon qui fonçait vers ses buts, elle rattrapa le souafle, par contre elle y laissa un poignet. C'était, il faut dire, le souafle le plus rapide et le plus puissant qu'il lui avait été donné de rattraper.

Sergueï qui était livide de rage face à l'arrêt du souafle dans lequel il avait mis beaucoup de puissance se reprit vite et malgré le fait qu'il jouait un match important il demanda un temps-mort à l'arbitre qui lui accorda aussitôt.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi et les bulgares croyant que leur capitaine voulait discuter stratégie plus longtemps commencèrent à le rejoindre. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent le visage angoissé de leur capitaine qui volait à toute vitesse vers le gardien adverse. Tous purent entendre ses paroles car il avait oublié d'enlever le sonorus.

-Sarah, Sarah, ça va, oh excuse moi je suis désolé, je voulais pas, j'ai entendu le crac, tu peux encore bouger ton poignet ? Tu veux qu'on arrête là, que tu ailles te faire soigner ?

-Tu me prends pour qui, arrêter ce serait abandonner, il n'en est pas question. Et avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répliquer elle ajouta. Je suis pas en sucre et puis de toute façon c'est ça le Quidditch. On continue jusqu'à la fin, pas d'abandon. Et considère que c'est ton pire ennemi qui est en face, ne me fait pas de cadeaux, parce que si mon vœu c'est votre suicide tu regretteras de ne pas avoir marqué plus de buts.

Et le jeu reprit.

Sarah avait de plus en plus de mal à arrêter les souafles et Sergueï enrageait un peu plus à chaque fois et semblait enfin comprendre comme Oliver avait raison.

Du côté des attrapeurs Harry reconnaissait toutes les feintes de Krum que Ron lui avait longuement décrite, ne se laissant pas avoir une seule fois. A part pour la feinte de Wronski où il prouva à Krum qu'il savait aussi la réussir, après tout il s'était entrainé depuis que Ron lui en avait parlé la première fois. Alors qu'ils remontaient tous les deux en chandelle Krum lui accorda un sifflement admiratif et Harry en rougit inconsciemment mais son trouble se stoppa quand il fut pris par la panique et plongea vers sa sœur.

Sarah n'avait pas vu les cognards arriver vers elle tellement elle était concentrée sur l'arrivée du poursuiveur vedette. Sergueï non plus ne les avaient pas remarqué et Crabbe et Goyle étaient bloqués par les batteurs bulgares.

La jeune gardienne se prit le souafle dans le ventre et se replia pour le garder contre elle mais la puissance de la balle lui coupa le souffle et la fit reculer sur deux bons mètres, pourtant elle s'arrêta avant les buts, déjouant ainsi un autre essai de Sergueï, qui n'avait pas la tête à s'énerver pour cela. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Blaise crier désespérément son nom qu'elle se prit un cognard dans l'épaule et l'autre dans la tête. Le souafle toujours serré contre sa poitrine elle ne put faire face à la douleur et tomba de son balai, évanouie.

Blaise fonça vers elle, rentrant allégrement dans le bulgare et manquant de le faire tomber de son balai mais Harry fut plus rapide et rattrapa sa sœur à cinq mètres du sol. De son côté Krum trop concentré n'avait pas entendu le cri du Serpentard et alors qu'il remontait en chandelle, victorieux il remarqua qu'Harry rattrapait de justesse Sarah. Quelques instants plus tard Ron sifflait la fin du match mais Krum libéra le vif d'or et tous se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, occultant complètement la victoire des bulgares.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'elle se réveillait dans des draps blancs avec un mal de tête très présent, la première chose que Sarah entendit fut la voix de Blaise qui insultait pour la millième depuis leur arrivée dans l'infirmerie les deux batteurs bulgares. Elle lui grogna d'une voix faible l'ordre de se taire et vit s'approcher d'un même mouvement toutes les personnes présentes autour de son lit à commencer par Sergueï qui se jeta littéralement sur elle, la serrant contre lui et lui répétant comme une litanie ses plus sincères excuses. Elle essaya de le repousser comme elle pouvait mais ses muscles étaient endoloris et Krum qui remarqua sa gène attrapa son coéquipier par le col et le tira violemment en arrière, rompant ainsi l'étreinte des deux jeunes.

-Merci Viktor, et bravo ! Dit la jeune fille d'une voix éraillée.

-Bravo demandèrent les autres surprit en regardant alternativement Sarah et Viktor. Ce dernier semblait comprendre ce que la jeune fille voulait dire et était impressionné.

-Vous n'avez pas regardé au bon endroit mais moi pendant ma chute je l'ai bien vu. D'ailleurs, en temps que capitaine Harry je ne te félicite pas. Tu ne dois pas te déconcentrer de ton objectif premier, même s'il se passe une chose grave sur le terrain. Le coup de sifflet doit être la seule chose qui te fait oublier ta tache, sinon il se passe ce qu'il s'est passé, l'adversaire attrape le vif d'or.

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais fut prise d'une grosse quinte de toux. Son frère l'aida à se relever et se caler contre les oreillers en position assise alors que madame Pomfresh arrivait alarmée par le bruit.

Elle demanda alors aux élèves de sortir de l'infirmerie et leur dit de ne pas revenir déranger sa patiente, elle les rejoindrait au diner lorsqu'elle serait remise sur pied. Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient après un dernier regard compatissant pour Sarah, ils l'entendirent grommeler contre les jeunes qui ne faisaient pas attention à eux, qui risquaient leur vie pour des bêtises comme le Quidditch et aussi contre ceux qui comme d'habitude venaient troubler ses patients alors qu'ils avaient besoin de repos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle passa donc le reste de son après-midi à l'infirmerie à lire un roman que son frère lui avait apporté, connaissant l'ennui que l'on pouvait ressentir pendant le détour obligatoire à l'infirmerie après les séances de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du diner, elle fut autorisée à sortir et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. En entrant elle remarqua tout de suite le regard de Blaise et des bulgares mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de reparler du match de cette après-midi et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, chose qu'elle faisait de temps en temps maintenant.

-Alors Sarah, le bouquin ? Lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de son frère.

-Merci beaucoup 'Ry. Non mais franchement, j'allais très bien moi, j'aurais pu sortir.

-Enfin comme ça tu n'as pas eu à faire face aux bulgares. Il faudra bien pourtant, continua Hermione alors qu'elle remarquait la gène chez la plus petite des Potter.

-Ouaip, Viktor m'a dit qu'il fallait le rejoindre après le diner. Il m'a montré la salle, c'est au troisième étage, un ancien bureau désaffecté. Et on doit tous être là, il a précisé, annonça le rouquin.

-Tu es sûr qu'il a pas plutôt dis que toi seul devrait être là ? Demanda amèrement Hermione.

-Bah pourquoi il aurait fait ça, il veut parler du match et du pari !

Harry secoua la tête, seul le rouquin ne semblait pas remarquer la jalousie mordante d'Hermione. Il faut dire que les intentions de l'attrapeur bulgare semblaient louche et Harry ne savait pas s'il jouait avec les sentiments de ses amis ou s'il était sincèrement attiré par Ron, en tout bien tout honneur.

-OK, alors on y va après le repas, répondit Sarah.

Harry, qui était intrigué par le fait que sa sœur fasse si bonne figure se pencha vers elle pour lui demander discrètement si elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'impliquait cette perte au Quidditch. Elle lui répondit par un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus malveillant qui envoya une onde de frissons parcourir le pauvre Harry. Des fois, il comprenait parfaitement le fait que sa sœur soit allée chez les Serpentards.

Une fois que le petit groupe eut quitté la table des Gryffondors, les bulgares firent un signe à Blaise pour qu'ils les suivent mais celui-ci leur fit comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Draco eut fini son repas et qu'il se leva, Blaise le suivit silencieusement. Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle passées et refermées, Draco se retourna vers le noir qui comprit tout de suite que le blond était en colère, même si son visage froid et impassible ne laissait rien paraître.

Bien que l'aristocrate le traitait comme un chien, Blaise savait qu'il le considérait comme son seul véritable et fidèle ami, seul lui était capable de reconnaître toutes ses humeurs. Et Blaise ne lui en voulait pas pour son comportement. Étant lui-même un héritier de riches sangs purs il savait que cela faisait parti de son éducation. Mais il avait entraperçu tout ce que cette éducation lui empêchait d'atteindre en passant un peu de temps avec les Gryffondors et il remarquait maintenant seulement que les autres Serpentards ne s'en privaient pas. Milli, Pansy et les autres avaient développé entre eux une sincère amitié que Blaise et Draco n'avaient jamais vu avant, ou n'avaient jamais voulu voir. Pourtant Blaise souhaitait maintenant y goûter lui aussi un peu mais il aimait Draco comme un frère et il n'était pas question de le laisser seul. Foi de Zabini, il allait lui faire découvrir ce bonheur.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu t'es fais désiré toute la journée et tu sais que l'on ne doit pas faire attendre un Malfoy, tu vas le regretter !

-Alors quoi ? Arrête de faire la femme au foyer jalouse ! Du coup tu l'as fait sans moi ? Mais quand il vit que Draco avait du mal à retenir sa colère après cet affront et devenait un peu rouge il repris plus doucement. Excuse moi Draco, je sais pas ce que j'ai mais je suis un peu malade en ce moment et ça joue sur mes nerfs.

-Malade d'amour ouais ! Depuis quand tu me laisses tomber pour Potter Fille ?

-Attends Dray, t'es vraiment jaloux là ? Tu sais, on est potes et je serai toujours là pour toi, bon effectivement y'a des trucs qui passent avant mais ça change rien en ...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Zabini, toi et moi on est pas potes, TU profites de MA notoriété pour te faire bien voir et comme JE suis humble JE te laisse faire, c'est tout. Ce à quoi le brun marmonna un « c'est ça ouais, cause toujours ». Puis Draco repris. Bon enfin t'as de la chance, j'avais plein de choses à faire cette après-midi du coup j'ai pas trop eu le temps et on va le faire maintenant.

Blaise se demanda soudainement si Draco se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. S'il n'était qu'un larbin comme les autres, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé spécialement à lui et à lui seul de l'accompagner pour mettre son nom dans la coupe. Il ressemblait à une jeune fillette qui a besoin de sentir l'appui de ses meilleures amies derrière elle alors qu'elle part faire sa déclaration d'amour au garçon en face d'elle. Ridicule, le jeune aristocrate se comportait de façon ridicule, dansant sur un pied, envahi par la terreur devant cette veille coupe, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Blaise qui lui souriait et l'encourageait par des signes de tête.

Draco lança le papier dans la coupe et s'en éloigna le plus vite possible comme si le fait de se presser ferait oublier le moment. Puis il se retourna vers Blaise et celui-ci eu la surprise de voir le premier vrai sourire qu'il lui ai jamais fait sur le visage du blond, qui s'effaça rapidement alors que Draco prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, pour redonner ce visage net et impassible qu'arborait habituellement le jeune homme.

-Bon maintenant que c'est fait on remonte aux dortoirs.

-Euh Draco, tu vas bientôt devoir faire ta ronde alors tu ferais mieux de prendre un bain dans la salle des préfets avant. Viens je t'y accompagne.

Le blond acquiesça et lui emboita le pas pour ensuite se placer un peu devant lui. Ahh fichus manies de prince ! Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la salle de bain réservée aux préfets. Ils se dirent au revoir et Blaise se dépêcha alors de rejoindre la salle que le bulgare lui avait indiqué plus tôt dans la journée.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce où il retrouva les Gryffondors, Sarah et les deux bulgares.

-Les autres membres de l'équipe ils sont où ? Demanda de suite le nouvel arrivant.

-Ils ne viendront pas, on les a pas invité, lui répondit le poursuiveur bulgare. Mais comme on s'est dit que tu ferais une crise sinon, on a fait une exception pour toi. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr celui-là, et ça semblait réciproque. Blaise rêvait vraiment de l'étriper, lui et son sourire narquois, mais Sarah avait l'air de tenir à lui et il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse déplaire à la Serpentard.

-Bon Sarah, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Premièrement, et je le fais parce que Sei (c'est le surnom de Sergueï) ne le fera pas, je voudrais te féliciter pour ce superbe match. Tu es à la hauteur d'une réputation que nous n'avons pas su ternir et tu as notre estime. Tant que j'y pense, toi, Harry tu es un bon attrapeur, moins fort que moi évidement mais je pense que si tu t'entraines et que tu rentres dans un club tu pourras facilement et rapidement jouer au niveau international. Enfin je sais que ce ne sont pas tes principales préoccupations, tu m'en vois navré.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui continue. L'autre bulgare semblait se réveiller. Bravo,bravo ça change rien, t'as perdu donc maintenant tu vas honorer ton pari, et même ce soir. J'ai apporté une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin, tu vas aller jeter ton nom dans la coupe en même temps que moi et Vik'.

-Je ne m'inscrirai sûrement pas au tournoi, répondit Sarah d'une voix ferme.

-QUOI ! fût la réponse de presque tous.

-Tu peux pas faire ça, t'as promis, le contrat sorcier, tu te rappelles ?

-Très bien, Hermione peux-tu relire les termes du contrat s'il-te-plait ?

-Une perte de l'équipe de POTTER entrainera pour POTTER l'obligation de se présenter au tournoi.

-Le contrat oblige POTTER à se présenter au tournoi. Or je me suis inscrit sur la liste des équipes avec le nom de famille de ma mère, donc sous le nom de Sarah Evans. Le seul Potter restant est Harry, que j'ai désigné après ma signature comme chef de l'équipe. Je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers ce tournoi, par contre tu peux donner le matériel à Harry et après on descend, que vous puissiez mettre vos candidatures dans la coupe.

C'est alors que Blaise se souvint du sourire diabolique de la jeune fille juste avant le match. Très serpentard tout cela, je te félicite, lui dit-il alors chaleureusement.

-J'y crois pas, t'as pas pu me faire ça ! A moi, ton frère, ta famille, comment tu as pu ? Je voulais pas moi ! Pourquoi, hein pourquoi ? Oh non ! Et Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en chouinant et en continuant à marmonner ceci sans cesse. Il avait été trahis par sa propre sœur et était loin de lui pardonner.

Ron trouvait l'idée de Sarah très ingénieuse. Lui aussi avait voulu que son ami se présente. Cela lui avait paru impensable qu'il n'y songe pas, mais maintenant qu'il y était obligé, Ron allait tout faire pour le soutenir car ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il aurait voulu que les choses se passent.

-Je suis d'accord avec ton frère, t'as pas pu nous faire ça ! S'écria Sergueï.

-Oh que si ! Bon maintenant on se dépêche avant de se faire choper par Rusard.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au Hall d'entrée dans une ambiance pesante car deux des futurs candidats boudaient fortement. Viktor avait été impressionné par l'intelligence et la ruse de la jeune fille et tout cela l'amusait. Il n'accordait plus vraiment d'intérêt à ce que la jeune fille soit championne. Ç'aurait été un moyen pour les lier, une chose grâce à laquelle ils auraient pu se parler mais il savait maintenant qu'ils avaient de toute façon créé une sorte d'amitié. Et puis il pourrait toujours se comparer à son intelligence puisqu'elle allait sûrement aider son frère pour les épreuves.

Ils jetèrent les papiers dans la coupe et se dirent au revoir. Sei arrêta de bouder, de toute façon il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à la jeune fille trop longtemps, il l'appréciait trop pour cela, et puis il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait usé de beaucoup d'intelligence sur ce coup-là.

Ce ne fût pas la même chose pour Harry qui partit sans même un regard ou une parole pour sa jumelle. Sarah avait le cœur lourd. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir trahis mais elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, ses intérêts passaient avant tout.

Blaise remarqua la petite mine de celle qu'il aimait mais il trouva préférable de ne rien dire. Il s'approcha seulement d'elle, lui déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue en lui soufflant un bonne nuit puis repartit en sens inverse vers les cachots, sans se retourner et à allure normale, en sifflotant. Sarah, elle, se tint sur place et le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, une main sur sa joue droite. Puis elle se mit enfin en marche vers sa chambre où l'attendait son lit bien moelleux et qui promettait une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	9. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews.

Ensuite, il est vrai que j'ai fais quelques petites fautes donc j'ai rectifié un peu la fic. Par exemple, un moment on voit apparaître le nom Chambers. Je l'avais choisi comme poursuiveur avant Stretton et j'ai oublié de corriger à tous les endroits, j'espère que ça n'a pas gêné la compréhension. De plus j'ai remarqué que j'avais laissé le nom français de Snape. Je m'excuse, j'ai aussi corrigé et maintenant je n'utiliserai que le nom anglais. Y'a quelques fautes d'accords et d'orthographe certainement, j'en suis désolée et j'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangent pas trop, je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter.

Enfin, en reprenant mon histoire j'ai remarqué que ça faisait un peu gros bloc. Je vais donc essayer d'espacer plus les paragraphes et surtout les changements de temps ou de lieux. Enfin j'ai juste un petit problème avec le logiciel qui n'accepte pas mes retours à la ligne inutiles et me les supprime à chaque fois. Si quelqu'un a une idée je prends.

Ah oui sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais j'avais vraiment du mal à le couper ^^.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Nanashi Myo-chan : **merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Si j'ai choisi de rajeunir Victor Krum c'est parce que lorsque j'ai relu HP4 j'ai vu plein de petits passages et commentaires de Ron facilement retouchables en mode slash et je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ! A défaut de lire une fanfic sur ce couple je vais en écrire une !" Mais je voulais pas faire une fanfic sur eux seulement. Bon pour l'instant ça répond pas vraiment à ta question. En fait je voulais pas trop copier HP4 mais surtout je ne voulais pas écrire une fic avec un Harry trop jeune donc j'ai choisi qu'il soit en 7ème année. Faire rajeunir Krum c'est pour mon plaisir personnel et un petit slash Ron/Viktor.

Pour ce qui est de Fleur, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé, j'ai juste mis vélane comme ça. Mais je garde ton idée, merci, tu verras un peu plus tard dans le chapitre.

Par contre je suis triste de t'annoncer que Sarah ne fera vraiment pas parti du tournoi. Encore une fois une explication s'impose mais j'ai peur de trop dévoiler. Je dirai juste que cette fic est un mélange de deux idées d'histoires combinées, l'une avec un tournoi où Sarah ne serait pas apparu et une avec un Blaise/OC et un petit peu d'influence d'un bouquin que j'aime beaucoup, le secret de Ji de Pierre Grimbert. De ce mix est né cette histoire, donc Sarah n'est pas prévue comme candidate.

Et puis si tu es trop déçu dis toi que si elle avait participé avec quelqu'un qui aurait mis son nom ça aurait fait déjà vu ^^. Enfin j'espère que la suite va quand même te plaire.

**felinness :** merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour la review.

Bon pronostic, ça sent le Harry/Draco à plein nez XD. Introduire les élèves étrangers encore plus dans mon histoire, c'est une idée. Je garde. Pour Viktor, je l'aime bien en dragueur, non ? Comme je disais plus haut c'est pour mon plaisir personnel et mon esprit tordu qu'il se comporte de cette façon, parce que quel meilleur choix pour lire un Ron/Viktor que de l'écrire.

Ahhh, pour Draco tête à claque il va changer petit à petit, même si je l'aime bien comme ça.

J'espère que tu aura toujours envie de lire la suite si jamais tu t'attendais à un Ron/Hermione sans fin et qu'elle te plaira.

**Dark elfy** **:** Toi tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense, que te dire d'autres, que te cacher ? Ah oui si, la suite ^^! Profite jusqu'au bout mon chou. Xoxo

**petit-dragon 50 :** Un grand merci pour la review.

Il est mimi comme ça Draco non ? Et il s'arrête pas là, crois moi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Ano Nym :** Merci à toi aussi pour la review. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Le lendemain Sarah s'installa à la table des Serpentards et comme elle s'en doutait Sergueï ne lui accorda même pas un regard. D'ailleurs elle ne le savait pas mais c'était très dur pour le bulgare. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais attendait quand même qu'elle s'excuse.

Elle chercha rapidement Viktor des yeux et fut surprise de retrouver celui-ci attablé avec le Serdaigle. En voyant son air étonné un des joueurs de la veille se pencha vers Sarah et lui expliqua, d'un ton très guttural, la logique du bulgare.

-Il nous a dit qu'il ne veut pas rester à la table de quelqu'un qui boude parce qu'il ne te fera pas la tête. En plus il a peur d'aller à la table des Gryffondors parce que la brune d'hier ne va pas bien le recevoir. Du coup il est parti parler du match avec Stretton. D'ailleurs je te laisse, j'y vais aussi, il a des trucs à m'apprendre ce gars. A plus. À ces mots le poursuiveur bulgare se leva et parti rejoindre la table des Serdaigles.

Le jeune fille lança alors un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors mais Harry tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer les yeux de sa jumelle, ce qui blessa un peu plus la jeune fille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et il vit la jeune fille seule dans son coin, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis que les bulgares lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas très bien il marcha droit vers elle.

Draco se retourna quelques instants plus tard et s'aperçut avec surprise que Blaise ne le suivait plus. Quand il vit vers qui Blaise se dirigeait il ressentit une bouffée de fureur. Blaise lui avait dit hier soir qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et que son amour pour la jeune fille ne changerait rien à leur relation. Or là il avait besoin de lui pour qu'il alimente le récit qu'il avait prévu de faire aux Serpentards, leur expliquant comment il avait nonchalamment mis son nom dans la coupe. Et Blaise osait lui faire faux-bond, pour POTTER ! Foi de Malfoy ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il suivit donc le brun et s'assit à côté de lui, le regard possessif braqué sur Sarah, étant bien décidé à lui faire comprendre à qui Blaise appartenait.

-Salut Sarah, on vient squatter, ça te dérange pas ? Blaise avait vu Draco le suivre. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'assit en face de la jeune fille, quelques secondes plus tard Draco était à côté de lui, un peu trop près d'ailleurs, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, le blond semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il pensa que faire un commentaire n'arrangerait rien, au contraire.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais acquiesça gentiment avant de replonger sa tête vers son bol de céréales.

Draco avait remarqué que la préfète n'avait pas l'air bien. « Tant mieux » se dit-il, il allait l'enfoncer un peu plus, ce serait marrant.

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on fait l'effort de te parler. Blaise perd déjà un peu de son temps à vouloir être amical, la moindre des choses c'est de lui offrir ce qu'il souhaite.

-La ferme Draco !

-Mais Blaise attends ! Pourquoi c'est moi que tu engueules ? Je fais que dire la vérité ! Elle te mérite vraiment pas cette fille et toi tu t'en rends pas compte. Je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais, susurra le blond.

-Dray, encore un mot et je te chasse à coups de pied dans ton sublime postérieur, compris ?

Alors que Draco s'offusquait et s'apprêtait à répondre ils entendirent un rire faible. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers Sarah qui, elle, regardait Malfoy avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Oh comme c'est chou ! Je le mérite pas ? Il est grand pour choisir tout seul non ? Mais bon j'te pardonne le coup de colère Malfoy, t'es tout mimi quand tu es jaloux, t'inquiètes je vais pas te le voler ton ami !

-Que...quoi... Je suis pas MIMI, un Malfoy n'est pas MIMI, jamais. Il est sexy mais pas MIMI ! Et puis qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça et la jalousie, d'abord Zab' et moi on est pas …

-Ami, je sais souffla théâtralement Blaise. Draco ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé un surnom, les deux autre si.

-Mais tu sais, ça me brise le cœur ce que tu me dis, mon petit dracounet, reprit le Serpentard. Pour moi tu seras toujours mon ami, sniff sniff. Et avec ça Sarah et Blaise éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques personnes, alors que Draco, tout rouge, fulminait.

-Je vous interdit de vous moquer de moi, vous allez le payer, siffla l'aristocrate en leur lançant un regard qui promettait milles souffrances. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les deux adolescents qui se tenait les côtes ; ils avaient maintenant mal à force de rire. Et puis Draco n'avait pas besoin de le dire, tout deux savaient bien que l'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malfoy. C'était juste grisant de pouvoir embarrasser le jeune blond. Et puis Blaise se disait que c'était peut-être un moyen de faire comprendre les bases de l'amitié à Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Harry, je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'en vouloir à ta sœur. Non parce que là, ça a vraiment dû l'atteindre grave. Et alors que Harry lui faisait comprendre par un regard qu'il ne fallait même pas y penser, Ron continua. Je sais c'est pas sympa mais ce qui est fait est fait et puis vois le bon côté des choses, t'auras pas à passer les examens de fin d'année, les champions en sont dispensés. Par contre le fait que tu ne parles plus à Sarah ça la laisse tellement seule qu'elle est obligé de combler le manque en rigolant avec Malfoy. C'est mauvais pour sa santé mentale mec, faut la sortir de là avant qu'elle fraternise avec le diable.

Il accompagna la fin de sa phrase par un signe de tête vers la table des Serpentards et Harry eut la surprise de voir Sarah et Blaise écroulés sur la table, secoués par leurs rires incessants, alors que Malfoy, debout, cognant ses poings serrés sur la table, était rouge brique de colère et d'embarras mélangés. « En fait il est assez mimi comme ça » se dit-il et Harry rigola en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Draco s'il entendait cette phrase, « _un Malfoy N'EST PAS MIMI ! », s_'indignerait surement le garçon, le rendant encore plus craquant à son insu.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air désolé et dit à sa petite-amie : Faut pas chercher, c'est de famille. Ils ont dû manger un truc pas bon, regarde, même Harry se met à rigoler pour un rien maintenant !

Alors qu'Harry se calmait il vit Draco quitter la salle d'un pas rageur, vite suivit par Blaise qui s'était excusé auprès de Sarah. Une fois qu'elle fut seule Harry remarqua que sa sœur avait repris un visage triste et retournait se morfondre devant son bol de céréales. Il avait fini son repas et fit signe à Ron et Hermione leur indiquant qu'il souhaitait partir. Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Avant qu'ils n'ait eu le temps de se lever Harry rajouta qu'il voulait partir en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Les deux Gryffondors ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais ils s'exécutèrent quand même. C'est donc en saluant le plus fort possible et en faisant racler les couverts dans les assiettes et les bancs sur le sol que le trio quitta la Grande Salle. Puis une fois dans le hall, devant la coupe , qui avait été installée au milieu du hall, sur le tabouret qui servait habituellement de socle au choixpeau magique, il s'arrêta. Il fit mine de la contempler. Une fine ligne dorée avait été tracée sur le sol, formant un cercle d'environ trois mètres de rayon tout autour de la Coupe. Alors qu'Hermione allait lui demander pourquoi il s'était arrêté et pourquoi il leur avait demandé de faire tout ce cirque, il entendit ce qu'il avait espéré.

Sarah avait vu son frère quitter la grande salle. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en froid avec lui parce que cela lui minait le moral. Elle se leva donc et sortit à sa suite.

-Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est horrible et je m'en veux vraiment, mais comprend moi ! S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas Harry ! S'écria la jeune fille en courant vers son frère. Elle entoura son torse de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son frère. Le spectacle était si mignon que les quelques personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder avec un air débile sur le visage.

Harry repoussa sa sœur juste assez pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui, et il vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Décidément, ces bulgares changeaient vraiment Sarah. Un peu plus et ils en feraient une vraie Poufsouffle, à moins qu'ils puissent la mener vers Gryffondor.

-Calme toi, sœurette. Je t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été un peu surprit au début et ça m'a mis en colère, parce que tu sais que j'aime pas quand on contrôle ma vie et qu'on m'impose des choix, mais en y repensant ça peut être sympa d'être champion pour le tournoi. Et puis je me rends compte qu'ils t'ont fait la même chose et je sais que tu préfères ne pas être mise en valeur. Alors non je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre tu vas être obligée de m'aider, canaille. Et il se mit à chatouiller sa sœur. En voyant le sourire revenir sur ses lèvres et surtout en entendant ses supplications et sa respiration entrecoupée, il arrêta sa torture et attira sa sœur à lui pour un bon gros câlin qu'elle lui rendit en se blottissant encore plus contre son torse. On pouvait presque entendre un « Ohhh! » émit par chaque jeune fille subjuguée par la scène (et quelques garçons aussi, mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'admettraient).

-Prends pas la grosse tête non plus, le balafré, elle risquerai d'exploser, ricana Parkinson en passant à côté du groupe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait être représenté par des imbéciles, hein ? Cherche pas tu seras pas pris, pas plus que la sang-de-bourbe ou le traitre, continua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Bulstrode à ses basques, toujours en ricanant.

-Tu vois ce sera aussi un point positif si je suis champion, pouvoir lui rabattre son clapet une bonne fois pour toute, dit Harry en souriant alors qu'il s'éloignait de sa sœur et tous les autres se mirent à rire.

-Ahh mec c'est l'horreur, imagine si elle est prise avec toi, mon dieu ! S'exclama Ron. Ouaip je les ai vu mettre leurs noms dans la coupe toute cette bande de Serpentards.

-Draco et Blaise aussi ? Demanda Sarah intriguée.

-En fait je suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner si ça arrive, plaisanta Harry alors que Ron répondait par la négative à la question de Sarah.

-Ils étaient pas avec eux, mais je suis sur qu'ils l'ont fait, tous les Serpentard sont sur que Malfoy va être champion, ils ne parlent que de ça, expliqua Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après quelques autres discussions ils décidèrent de passer la journée dans le parc, comme il ne faisait pas très froid et qu'il y avait un beau soleil. Quand ils décidèrent de rentrer pour déguster des chocogrenouilles et un chocolat chaud devant la cheminée de la salle sur demande, ils croisèrent Sergueï et Viktor assis sur les marches devant la grande porte. Lorsque Sergueï les remarqua il planta son regard dans celui de Sarah, et ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle vienne à lui. Cette dernière soutint son regard et s'approcha doucement. Une fois arrivée elle s'accroupit devant lui, posa ses mains sur les genoux du bulgare.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Ça dépend, tu t'excuses ?

-Désolé de vous avoir trompé, lui répondit calmement la jeune fille. À ces mots le visage du bulgare s'éclaira et il tira sur les bras de la jeune fille qui déséquilibrée tomba sur lui.

-Rah que t'es bête, comment tu as pu croire que j'arriverai à bouder aussi longtemps. Il rigolait tout en décoiffant Sarah. Bravo petit génie, joli retournement de situation. Puis il leva la tête vers Harry alors que la jumelle se redressait. Désolé pour toi Harry, mais tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser. Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Tu m'as peut-être battu au Quidditch Krum, mais si on est tous les deux champions, tu peux rêver pour avoir à nouveau cette chance.

-On verra bien. Vous allez faire quoi là ? Demanda l'attrapeur vedette.

-On va se réchauffer et s'empiffrer, vous venez avec nous ? Questionna Ron.

-Avec grand plaisir, lui répondit Krum. Et toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. En chemin ils croisèrent Blaise et Draco. Les Gryffondor ne savaient pas comment se tenir par rapport à Blaise quand il n'était pas seul. Mine de rien ils commençaient à bien l'apprécier. Les bulgares et Sarah n'avaient pas ce problème puisque la présence de Draco ne changeait rien pour eux.

Blaise avait remarqué leur gène et passa à côté d'eux sans leur adresser la parole, juste un regard appuyé pour leur prouver qu'ils les avait vu. Les bulgares eux ne comprenaient pas.

-Tu veux passer la fin de l'après-midi avec nous Blaise ? Le questionna Viktor. À ces mots le noir se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

-Non désolé, j'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai besoin de sortir me dégourdir les jambes. Tu viens Dray ? Et il tira son ami par le bras alors qu'il partait. Draco était surpris mais il n'oublia pas de jeter un regard noir aux Gryffondors en partant et surtout à Sarah. Les membres du groupe s'entre-regardèrent une fois que les deux garçons ne furent plus dans leur champ de vision.

-C'est quoi votre problème avec ce gars ? Vous l'aimez ou vous l'aimez pas ? Sergueï était un peu perdu.

-C'est assez compliqué, répondit Harry. On a rien contre Blaise il est plutôt sympa.

-Mouais j'dirais pas ça moi, continua le bulgare. Mais alors quoi, vous avez un problème avec le blond ? Il est sympa pourtant lui aussi non ? Pas vrai Vik' ?

-Bah on lui a pas parlé souvent mais il a pas l'air d'être méchant. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et regardèrent les élèves de Poudlard.

Sarah attendait que le moment passe, les bras croisés, Hermione les regardait horrifiée, Harry était soufflé, les yeux grand ouverts et Ron était en train de s'étouffer. Comme Harry se reprenait un peu il commença à tapoter le dos de son ami pour l'aider à s'en remettre.

-Ouais bah vous le connaissez pas aussi bien que nous nous le connaissons, affirma Hermione. C'est un être immonde, imbuvable, sournois, irrespectueux, dédaigneux. Un sale aristocrate gâté pourri, égoïste, nombriliste et arrogant qui croit que le monde est à ses pieds et qu'il peut nous traiter comme il le souhaite. Il me dégoute.

-Mais s'il est si horrible alors pourquoi Sarah et Blaise, qui sont des gens sympa, n'ont pas de problèmes avec lui ? Non parce qu'il à l'air d'être le meilleur ami de Blaise ! S'étonna Viktor.

-Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, il traite Blaise comme ça parce que c'est son chien-chien préféré et qu'il est un peu moins con que les autres, rétorqua amèrement Ron qui avait arrêté de tousser.

-Je ne pense pas, dit alors Sarah et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Il a l'air vraiment jaloux de moi, comme s'il était terrifié que je lui enlève Blaise, qui à mon avis est son seul ami. Après, vous non plus vous ne connaissez pas Draco comme moi et Blaise. Il est désigné comme le prince de notre maison parce qu'il le mérite. Bon d'accord il nous traite comme ses sujets mais si on nous fait un affront, c'est le premier à nous défendre, il protège ''son royaume'' à sa façon. Il est aussi très intelligent et très charismatique. Le seul problème c'est ses préjugés, comme beaucoup de Serpentard, quoique les ¾ se fichent complètement de ça, ils gardent cette image pour leurs parents mais je suis sûr qu'un très grand nombre supporte Dumbledore dans cette guerre. Comme quoi les mentalités changent. Enfin bref au lieu de moisir dans ce couloir froid à parler de choses inutiles pourquoi on ne rejoindrait pas dans la salle sur demande ?

-Très bonne idée, acquiesça Harry et ils se remirent en route.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Draco se détacha de Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande porte. Blaise n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la rive du lac proche de la forêt interdite, Draco sur les talons.

-Comment t'as pu refuser une invitation de Krum, LE Viktor Krum ? Et puis depuis quand tu es ami avec lui, il t'appelle même par ton prénom ! T'aurais pu me le présenter vraiment ! Blaise ne lui répondait toujours pas alors il l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna et le secoua alors qu'il lui parlait.

-Non mais dis le si je te fais chier ! C'est pas vrai ça, Blaise, on n'ignore pas un Malfoy compris ? Tu me réponds quand je te parle ! Blaise se dégagea d'un air maussade.

-Tu me fais chier Malfoy, oui tu me fais chier et j'ai pas peur de te le dire même s'il ne faut JAMAIS insulter un GRAND Malfoy. T'aurais apprécié de prendre le thé avec Weasley et Granger peut-être ? Non, donc maintenant t'arrêtes de me souler avec ça.

Et Blaise se retourna une nouvelle fois pour reprendre sa marche jusqu'au lac.

Draco était sur le cul. Jamais Blaise ne lui avait parlé comme ça, jamais il ne l'avais appelé Malfoy depuis qu'il le connaissait, rencontre qui remontait à une époque où ils ne savaient pas encore parler tous les deux. Il était tellement choqué qu'il oublia qu'il devrait être en colère et lorsqu'il fut un peu remis il le suivit, le rattrapant aux moyens de grandes foulées qui n'avaient rien d'aristocratiques. Il serrait poings et dents en maudissant la préfète des Serpentard pour changer autant son … ami ? Non, Draco n'avait pas d'amis, seulement des connaissances qui pourraient lui servir. Il avait juste du mal à classer Blaise parce qu'il y avait un petit truc en plus avec lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lac Blaise jeta son sac près de leur arbre et se mit à souffler pour se calmer. Ils avaient décidé que c'était LEUR arbre parce que ce coin était parfait pour Blaise et que c'est ici qu'ils venaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de se détendre et d'être seuls. Draco comme à son habitude s'assit aux pieds de l'arbre, en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le tronc. Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit car il était caché du regard des autres et ainsi il pouvait laisser tomber son masque, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec Blaise. Ils auraient pu choisir un autre arbre, ils en étaient entourés, mais c'est au pied de celui-là même qu'il avait découvert le secret de Blaise et qu'il avait réalisé son premier contrat sorcier.

-Tu ne devrais pas me mettre en colère comme cela, Dray, tu sais que ça peut être dangereux, même si tu es un bon sorcier.

-Quoi, tu vas me mordre ? Quoique tes petites dents sont bien aiguisées, mais tu peux te contrôler non ?

-Je parlais pas de ça imbécile, heureusement oui que j'ai appris à me contrôler, tu serais mort sinon, plaisanta Blaise. Bon, tu vas pas t'ennuyer ? Je voudrais profiter au moins une petite heure.

-J'ai amené un livre. Mais en hiver tu pourras rêver, t'as de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas encore trop froid.

-Bof tu sais moi je le ressens pas tellement et toi tu peux faire une bulle réchauffante avec un simple sort. Il me faut juste quelqu'un pour me porter sinon je m'étouffe dans la neige, l'inconvénient d'être petit. Puis il sourit en se remémorant cet instant. Bon j'y vais!

En même pas une seconde, à la place de Blaise se trouvait un petit écureuil noir comme l'ébène. Le petit rongeur fit un clin d'œil à Draco et s'élança dans l'arbre.

N'importe qui aurait été surprit ou aurait cru rêver mais Draco n'y faisait plus attention.

Un jour d'hiver il avait voulu patiner sur le lac gelé, car il adorait ça et cherchait un coin tranquille pour le faire, à l'abri des regards. Il s'était élancé sur la glace et en se retournant vers l'arbre au pied duquel il avait déposé ses affaires il avait vu un petit animal tomber de l'arbre et s'écraser dans la neige. Il s'était approché et avait été surprit par la couleur si noire de l'écureuil. Voyant que la petite créature était frigorifiée, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, avait développé une bulle de chaleur autour de lui, s'était assis au pied de l'arbre et l'avait câliné. Alors que la chaleur corporelle de l'écureuil remontait peu à peu il avait eu la surprise de le voir se transformer d'un coup et il s'était retrouvé en train de border un Blaise Zabini inconscient aux lèvres bleutées.

Quand Blaise s'était enfin réveillé, grâce aux soins de Draco, il avait dû tout lui expliquer. Ils avaient alors fait un serment inviolable : Draco devait jurer de ne jamais répéter le secret de Blaise et sa condition d'animagus, Blaise ne devait pas répéter que Draco Malfoy avait été pris en flagrant délit de 'câlinage de petit animal tout mignon'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco et Blaise rencontrèrent de nouveau Sarah et le reste du groupe devant les portes de la grande salle. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Comme l'avait dit Hermione les élèves devaient manger à leur table pendant la cérémonie de répartition mais aussi pendant les repas importants et les repas de fête, c'était " écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard ".

Les décorations de la Grande Salle avaient changé. En l'honneur de Halloween, un nuage de chauves souris volait sous le plafond magique tandis qu'aux quatre coins de la salle, des centaines de citrouilles évidées lançaient des regards démoniaques.

Le festin de Halloween parut plus long que d'habitude. Comme tous les élèves, qui, à en juger par la façon dont ils tendaient le cou, s'agitaient avec impatience sur leurs chaises ou se levaient par instants pour voir si Dumbledore avait fini de manger, Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : que les assiettes se vident et qu'on annonce enfin le nom des champions.

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

-Voilà, dit-il, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je leur demanderai de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celle qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouille, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux.

Brusquement les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une flamme jaillit et deux morceaux de parchemin noircis voletèrent dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, les noms qui y étaient inscrits.

-Les champions de XanPiYang sont Mlle HuaYan Kang et Mr Ryûji Watanabe. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentissait dans la salle alors qu'une jeune chinoise et un jeune japonais se levaient et se dirigeaient vers Dumbledore sous l'œil fier de leur directeur. Ils longèrent la table des professeurs et disparurent derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Deux autres papiers en jaillirent.

-Les champions de Beauxbâtons sont deux championnes, Mlle Fleur Delacour et Mlle Marguerite Lambert.

Les deux jeunes filles, dont la vélane qui s'était démarquée des autres le jour de l'arrivée des différentes écoles par sa beauté et sa chevelure blonde, se levèrent, saluèrent leurs amis, suivirent le même chemin que les deux asiatiques plus tôt et disparurent à leur tour par la porte.

Encore une fois la Coupe légua au directeur deux morceaux de parchemin.

-Les champions de Durmstrang sont Mr Viktor Krum et Mr Sergueï Levski. Il y eu à nouveau un tonnerre d'applaudissement auxquels se joignirent bien évidement Blaise, Sarah, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les deux garçons se levèrent le sourire aux lèvres, firent un clin d'œil à leurs amis Serpentards et Gryffondors et passèrent la porte.

-C'est super, Wouhaa, vous vous rendez compte, ils sont champions, Viktor Krum est champion! Wouhaa.

-ON SAIT RON ! lui répondirent tous les Gryffondors présents autour de lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la Coupe envoyait encore le nom de deux champions.

-Les champions de Hodwards sont Mr Aaron Miller et Mr Nash Peterson. Toujours le même tonnerre d'applaudissement alors que deux garçons se levèrent de la table des Serpentards. Ils passèrent à leur tour la fameuse porte. Et Dumbledore récupéra deux autres parchemins.

-Les champions de SunShark sont Mlle Iloé Rauparaha et Mr Joshua Hogan. Les deux intéressés se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres champions. Et Blaise remerciait de toutes ses forces les dieux de ne pas avoir donné à Sarah l'envie de participer. Pas question qu'elle se rapproche de cet australien de malheur.

Le silence régnait encore une fois dans la salle. La tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Les prochains et derniers champions désignés seraient ceux de Poudlard.

Une dernière fois, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts les deux derniers morceaux de parchemin.

-Les champions de Poudlard sont Mr Draco Malfoy et Mr Harry Potter.

-ET MERDE, s'écria Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ceux autour de lui se retournèrent et le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Pourquoi semblait-il si déçu d'être champion alors que c'était le rêve de tout un chacun.

Les autres n'avaient rien vu et toute la salle acclamait les deux champions. Malfoy rayonnait de fierté et avait l'air plus arrogant que jamais, et Sarah souriait à son frère alors que Blaise félicitait son meilleur ami. Les deux nouveaux champions se dirigèrent vers la petite salle annexe alors que les flammes de la Coupe s'éteignaient et que Dumbledore la rangeait dans le reliquaire. Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer le regard de son mentor, qui ne devait pas être très heureux. Sa mère, par contre, était très fière de lui mais en même temps avait un peu peur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite, dont les murs étaient recouverts de portraits représentant des sorcières et des sorciers. Face à eux, un magnifique feu de bois ronflait dans une cheminée autour de laquelle s'étaient placés en arc de cercle les champions par paires. Quand ils virent entrer Harry et Draco les deux bulgares sourirent.

-Alors Harry prêt pour la revanche ? Demanda malicieusement Krum.

À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière Harry et Draco et les directeurs entrèrent suivis de Mr Verpey.

-Bien approchez-vous, nous allons vous donnez les instructions pour la première tâche dès que Barty nous aura rejoint, annonça fièrement Ludo Verpey. Alors que les différents champions s'approchaient, Draco se dirigea vers les américains et Harry s'avança à pas lents vers Dumbledore qui lui avait fait un signe discret.

-Je ne te félicite pas Harry. Je pensais avoir été clair quand je vous ai dit à toi et à ta sœur durant le dernier entrainement de ne pas chercher à attirer l'attention, lui dit-il à voix basse une fois qu'Harry fut à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé professeur mais je devais respecter un serment inviolable. Et il raconta toute l'histoire à son mentor.

-Hum, très astucieux, vraiment intéressant. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas Harry, mais tu dois te rendre compte d'à quel point les Serpentards sont importants en temps de guerre. Ils sont intelligents et sournois, ce qui fait d'eux de très bon stratèges. C'est en parti à cause de cela que nous avons tant de mal dans cette guerre contre Voldemort, il a su très bien s'entourer.

Harry allait répliquer que les Serdaigles aussi étaient intelligents et beaucoup plus amicaux quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Mr Croupton.

Il s'avança jusqu'aux champions et prit la parole.

-La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier.

Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui souffla à l'oreille. -Ça va, tu pense y arriver ? Non parce que niveau courage les Serpentards sont à la ramasse. Tu connais ce mot au moins, Malfoy ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas à la pique, faisant bonne figure même s'il serrait fortement les dents. Le balafré allait payer dés qu'ils seraient sortis de cette pièce.

-Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une aide quelconque de la part de leurs professeurs.

Encore une fois Harry se pencha vers Draco. -C'est bête tu vas pas pouvoir courir la queue entre les jambes voir tonton Snapounet pour avoir un peu d'aide. Harry savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien mais il était en colère de devoir participer au tournoi et avait décidé de se venger sur Malfoy, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

-Vous affronterez la première tâche armés seulement de leurs baguettes magiques. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche vous serons communiquées.

Mr Croupton se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

-Hmm il me semble que nous oublions quelque chose. Vous allez me suivre jeunes gens. Je m'explique. Encore une fois dans le cadre de ce tournoi et pour renforcer les liens entre sorciers, chaque équipe s'est vue attribuer un appartement où vous dormirez chaque nuit à compté de ce soir. Je vais donc vous montrer où ils se trouvent. Quant à vous chers professeurs je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Maintenant allons-y.

Alors que Dumbledore avançait, Harry le rejoignit rapidement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça professeur, vous savez que je ne m'entends pas avec Malfoy. C'est un fils de mangemort et s'en est certainement un lui-même. Professeur, son père veut me tuer, je suis prêt à parier que Malfoy viendra m'étouffer avec un oreiller pendant la nuit. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Oh que si je le peux Harry. Non seulement je le peux mais je vais le faire. Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimerai bien que ces conflits avec Draco s'arrêtent, prends donc exemple sur ta sœur. Et puis ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? Aucun mangemort n'a la possibilité d'entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, un petit sort à moi. Ah tiens nous arrivons au premier appartement et c'est le tien Harry.

Il s'arrêta devant un tableau puis appela Draco.

-Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter voici vos appartements. Je vous laisse le soin de choisir un mot de passe. Bonne nuit à vous deux. Les autres suivez moi.

Et il repartit suivit des autres champions. Les américains saluèrent Draco et les bulgares Harry.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers Draco et le tableau, une seule pensée flottait dans sa tête et elle était pour sa sœur. Demain il allait la tuer !


	10. Chapter 9

Suite un peu tardive mais suite quand même.

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai oublié de remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, qu'elles laissent une review ou non. Maintenant place au RAR.

**Caence, Flore Jade :** merci pour votre review. Voilà la suite, un peu tardive ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Constance Malefoy :** merci pour ta review. Ton histoire aussi est pas mal, j'espère lire bientôt la suite. Voici la mienne.

**Felinness :** ^^' c'est en lisant les review que je me rends compte des failles dans mon histoire, ou du sens qu'elle peut prendre sans que je le veuille.

*Alors on va dire que quand Blaise s'est réveillé Draco était encore en train de le réchauffer en le tenant dans ses bras. Il a juste eu à le questionner de façon insistante et Draco lui a tout avoué.

*J'aime bien le Harry pleurnichard, tu vas voir il se fait charrier pour ça. Par contre je n'imaginais pas Dumbledore comme ça. Je ne pensais pas le faire dirigiste, il leur donne juste un conseil pour qu'ils fassent attention à eux. Mais ma façon de l'exprimer devait être un peu trop sèche. En fait moi d'habitude j'aime pas trop les Dumbledore qui commande (Dumbledore peut pas être méchant tout de même), c'était donc assez drôle de lire cette remarque, merci.

*Question perso rien à redire. A part peut-être que, comme tu l'avais suggéré, je vais faire apparaître quelques élèves étrangers dans l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

-Hey Potter, le mot de passe c'est ''vive les sangs purs'' ! Ça va tu retiendras ?

-Crève ! Moi j'opterai pour haine insurmontable.

-Mm pas mal. On le prend, tu entends ça gros barbu ?

Le géant dessiné sur le tableau grogna mais comme il était fatigué il ne chercha pas à remettre l'inopportun à sa place et les laissa entrer dans l'appartement.

Draco entra le premier et se retourna vers Harry.

-Ben alors le balafré, tu suis pas ? T'es mort ? Non ce serait trop beau.

-Ta gueule Malfoy. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que t'appréciais quelque chose que J'AI choisi !

-Un moment d'égarement, je rectifierai le mot de passe demain matin si ça te choque tant, petite nature. Laisse-moi faire la première Bonne Action et bien sûr la dernière, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Hey, pince moi je rêve, être coincé dans un petit appartement avec moi pendant toute une année, c'est ça qui te rend heureux ?

-T'es trop con Potter, et nombriliste en plus de ça . Draco se retourna et fit quelques pas de plus dans l'appartement. Cette fois-ci Harry le suivit et le tableau se referma derrière lui.

L'appartement était assez chaleureux, le sol tapissait de bleu, ocre et noisette pour les murs. Contre le mur de gauche se trouvait une cheminée imposante en marbre blanc et au contour de marbre noir, entourée par deux bibliothèques, une pour chaque étudiant. Un canapé et deux fauteuils marron qui avaient l'air très confortables étaient placés en arc de cercle autour de la cheminée et il y avait une jolie table basse en bois sculpté entre le fauteuil et la cheminée. Contre le mur de droite, deux bureaux étaient installés. Et face à eux une porte. Harry retint son souffle alors que Draco s'avançait vers elle. Dumbledore n'allait quand même pas le forcer à dormir avec lui ! De toute façon il prendrait le canapé si c'était le cas.

Mais il fut soulagé quand il constata que la porte donnait sur un couloir aux mêmes couleurs que dans le salon. Au mur gauche, une porte avec un serpent vert dessus, au mur droit une porte avec un lion rouge. En face une autre porte, la salle de bain. Elle était petite, un évier à droite, entouré par deux étagères, une pour chaque garçon. Une baignoire dans un angle, les toilettes dans l'autre, cachées par des paravents. Ils revinrent vers leurs portes de chambre. Le serpent demanda un mot de passe à Draco alors que le lion faisait de même pour Harry. Après avoir murmuré leurs mots de passe pour que l'autre n'entende pas, ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres sans même se parler ou jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre. Elles étaient identiques, sauf au niveau des couleurs bien sûr. Harry, épuisé, se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Elle est où, mais elle est où ? Harry soufflait comme un bœuf. Il avait rejoint ses amis devant les portes de la Grande Salle et connaissant sa sœur il savait qu'elle serait en retard au petit-déjeuner.

Ce matin il avait cru que tout était un rêve. Sa chambre ressemblant trait pour trait à la chambre personnelle dont il avait hérité, comme sa sœur, il avait espéré que tout soit faux. Mais en passant la porte il sut qu'il n'avait plus à espérer. Et sa colère d'hier contre Sarah en avait été décuplée.

Il l'attendait donc de pied ferme, et à sa colère s'ajoutait la frustration d'être à deux pas d'un festin sans pouvoir y toucher. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vécu un jour aussi horrible depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était tombé nez à nez avec Malfoy ce matin, enfin plutôt avec la porte de la chambre de Malfoy et s'était retrouvé les fesses par terre, ce qui avait fait ricaner le blond, qui passa devant lui sans un mot ni un geste, l'air le plus dédaigneux et hautain possible.

Alors qu'Harry se perdait dans son malheur, il vit sa sœur apparaître au coin du couloir qui amenait jusqu'aux cachots, et par extension, à sa chambre et à la salle commune des Serpentards, entre autres. Il n'hésita pas un moment, surprenant Ron et Hermione et se jeta sur sa sœur, les faisait tomber tous les deux à terre sous le coup de la surprise.

Alors qu'Harry se relevait juste assez pour que Sarah puisse voir les traits de son jumeau tordus par la colère, elle éclata de rire, un rire cristallin si agréable qu'il aurait pu faire s'évanouir tous les ressentiments de Harry, s'il n'était pas immunisé contre le charme de sa jumelle.

-Ça ne prendra pas ! Je suis vraiment en colère ! Je te déteste ! Sarah releva un peu la tête et embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de continuer à rire. Alors Harry effectua sa vengeance et la chatouilla comme la veille, lui aussi souriait maintenant.

Les deux bulgares apparurent à l'angle du même couloir que Sarah avait emprunté plus tôt, leur chambre était aussi dans les cachots. Ils contournèrent les jumeaux puis Krum se pencha vers eux, saisit Harry sous les aisselles et le souleva avec facilité pour le séparer de sa sœur.

-Alors cette première nuit Harry ? Je constate que tu es encore en vie, tu n'as pas croisé d'oreillers ? Ricana Sergueï.

-Que...quoi...comment ? Bredouilla Harry.

-Simple, Viktor et moi on t'a entendu en parler avec votre directeur. Dis, tu serais pas un peu parano ? Ah, on s'est demandé un instant où était le courage des Gryffondors, soupira théâtralement le bulgare.

Harry lui envoya un léger coup de pied dans le tibia en lui tirant la langue et tous éclatèrent de rire (Harry avait raconté plus tôt à ses amis sa fin de soirée) puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où les bulgares partirent rejoindre leurs compatriotes. Le reste du petit groupe rejoignit la table des Gryffondors qui firent une ovation pour leur champion et c'est à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui depuis leur arrivée dans la grande salle. Ou en tout cas tous les regards des élèves de Poudlard.

Une fois assis Harry se rendit compte que le jeune garçon à sa droite était le champion de SunShark, il parlait avec son homologue féminin, assise en face de lui. Sarah se tourna un peu vers eux et les salua, les félicitant pour avoir été choisis. Joshua la remercia d'un grand sourire et ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Joshua leur parla de l'Australie, de ses paysages et de Sydney, Iloé conta les traditions néo-zélandaises.

Elle était fille de moldus et ils purent parler de rugby et des All Blacks. A ce moment-là, Joshua et Ron qui étaient un peu perdu se lancèrent dans une conversation animé sur le Quidditch. Ça ils connaissaient ! Ils découvrirent ainsi que l'Australien avait un poste de poursuiveur dans une des équipes de son école. Ginny, qui venait de les rejoindre, fût surprise et ils décidèrent de jouer au Quidditch cet après-midi. Par chance, les élèves de SunShark étaient très extravertis et les deux champions s'étaient déjà fait des amis d'un peu toutes les nations. Joshua, en passionné de Quidditch, avait rencontré pas mal de joueurs et demanda aux élèves de Poudlard de lui présenter les joueurs d'ici, lui, les rejoindrait avec ses nouvelles connaissances et les amis de ses nouvelles connaissances.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table du petit-déjeuner, se promettant de se retrouver à midi et plus tard sur le stade, Harry décida de faire visiter ses appartements au petit groupe. Les bulgares ne les avaient pas rejoint, voulant passer un peu de temps avec les quelques amis Serpentards et américains qu'ils s'étaient fait ici mais promirent de venir dans l'après-midi. Hermione les laissa aussi, prétextant qu'elle devait voir le professeur McGonagall. Ron l'avait pourtant supplié d'oublier les études pour une fois mais elle avait souris et promis de les rejoindre très vite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'ils partaient, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle des professeurs et demanda à y voir son professeur de métamorphose, qui l'amena dans son bureau.

-Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? Avez-vous un problème quelconque au niveau scolaire ?

-Oh non rien de tout cela professeur. Hermione était un peu blessée qu'on ne pense que cela d'elle. En fait nous avons parlé ce matin aux élèves australiens et … Elle fit une pause, s'entortillant les doigts alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir à la suite.

-Et bien ceci est très positif. Continuez je vous prie.

-Bien, je ne voudrais pas perturber les études et les emplois du temps mais il me semble, au vu des conversations, que beaucoup d'élèves, qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou non, sont affectés par le fait de ne pas pouvoir jouer au Quidditch cette année.

-Mais vous savez, Miss Granger, pourquoi le tournoi a été annulé, non ?

-Oh oui, oui, bien sûr, mais j'avais pensé que peut-être nous pourrions organiser un tournoi libre de Quidditch au cours de l'année, avec une récompense factice, juste pour le plaisir de jouer. Et puisque ce ne serait pas officiel, cela permettrait aux différentes maisons et aux différentes nationalités de se mélanger. Et comme l'a mit en avant le professeur Dumbledore depuis le début de l'année, ça pourrait peut-être rapprocher tout le monde sur le terrain neutre qu'est le Quidditch et annuler les rivalités dues à la guerre.

-Vous vous rendez compte que cela demande une grande organisation, et plus il y aura d'équipes, plus cela sera dur et long, non ?

-Et bien j'avais pensé que peut-être, comme les professeurs sont occupés avec le tournoi, on pourrait confier cette tâche aux préfets et préfets en chefs, avec l'aide de bénévoles des autres écoles.

-C'est une idée assez intéressante Miss Granger. Je la proposerai au directeur et nous y réfléchirons. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Oh oui,bien sûr, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Merci beaucoup professeur.

Et Hermione, toute souriante, sortie du bureau pour aller retrouver ses amis. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Ron, Ginny, Sarah et Harry s'ils pouvaient jouer cette année, et cela la rendait très heureuse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Regardez qui j'ai rencontré en chemin, lança Hermione alors qu'elle entrait d'un pas vif dans le petit salon dans lequel elle retrouva les quatre personnes qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt vautrés dans les canapés et fauteuils, les pieds sur la table basse.

Derrière elle, ils virent entrer Malfoy et Blaise. Ce dernier, qui ne les avaient pas encore vu aujourd'hui, vint les saluer et se laissa tomber au pied du canapé, le dos entre les jambes de Sarah. Il en avait plus que marre de les éviter à chaque fois qu'il était avec Draco et avait décidé, que cela plaise ou non au blond, de traîner avec eux lors de ces rencontres.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Blaise ? Demanda Malfoy, surpris.

-Bah, je me civilise, lui répondit le brun en penchant la tête sur le côté de façon à ce qu'elle dépasse du canapé et qu'il puisse regarder Draco. Alors vous parliez de quoi ? reprit-il en se retournant vers le reste du groupe.

-On est venu ici pour faire le devoir de métamorphose, Blaise ! S'exclama le blond.

-Mais on pourra pas travailler ici, on fera ça plus tard, chouina le Serpentard.

-Oh que si on travaillera. Il ne sera pas dit que je ne peux même plus travailler tranquillement chez moi.

-Vas-y Malfoy, on t'empêche pas, mais force pas Blaise s'il ne veut pas. Et avant d'attendre une réponse du blond, Ron se lança dans une grande conversation avec le Serpentard assis au pied du canapé qu'Harry partageait avec sa sœur et Hermione, les Weasley ayant chacun prit un fauteuil.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face mais il était seul contre 6 autres dont 4 gryffondors et il opta pour le repli. À renfort de grands soupirs, il sorti son manuel, ses affaires et commença son devoir.

Blaise, qui prenait un peu de liberté, caressait, de manière discrète, de temps à autres, les jambes de Sarah. Au bout d'un moment elle en eut marre, se leva et partie rejoindre Draco pour faire son devoir de métamorphose. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir quand il la vit s'assoir près de lui, mais sans un mot elle sortit ses affaires et se mit à travailler. Il abandonna donc et repris son devoir après un énième soupir d'exaspération.

Derrière eux ils entendirent Ron s'esclaffer.

-Pas mal, mec, ta technique pour récupérer le canapé. Mais j'ai rien vu, faudra que tu m'apprennes !

-Oh que non, c'est une marque déposée, je partage pas. Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Sarah entendit Draco marmonner à côté d'elle un « Un Weasley qui se marre avec un Serpentard, on aura tout vu ». Cela fit sourire la jeune fille, Blaise avait raison, Draco commençait tout doucement à s'adapter, avant il n'aurait pas été aussi magnanime.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les Gryffondors s'y mettent aussi, mais avec ce qu'elle avait entendu elle avait un peu de doute. Pourtant, comme pour contredire sa pensée, Hermione se leva quelques instants plus tard et s'installa près d'eux sur le bureau d'Harry, pour travailler avec eux.

Il passèrent ensuite aux potions. Sarah avait un peu plus de mal que les autres dans cette matière et Snape leur avait donné un devoir particulièrement dur cette fois-ci. Alors qu'Hermione lui disait de tourner deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de baisser la température Draco intervint dans la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il aimait trop les potions. C'était d'ailleurs la seule matière où il était imbattable, même Hermione ne le surpassait pas. Et merlin savait que ça énervait cette dernière.

-Si tu rajoutes une petite pincée de poudre de corne de Graphorns, ça annihile les effets du dernier plant de mimbulus mimbletonia que tu as ajouté. Du coup tu n'as pas besoin de baisser le feu, tu tournes juste. Et de toute façon ça te donneras un meilleur rendement.

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit sèchement Hermione. Dans tous les livres ils marquent que...

-Tous ces livres ne sont que des sornettes et ne valent pas un livre de mon manoir, répondit tout aussi sèchement Draco.

Pour couper court à toute dispute elle leur demanda de relire son devoir pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs. Au début ils opposèrent leurs idées assez farouchement mais au fil de la conversation le ton se radoucit car, étant tous les deux passionnés, ils étaient heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait assez bien le sujet et cette conversation n'en était que plus intéressante, ils occultèrent complétement la Serpentard. Ceci fit sourire un peu plus Sarah, et comme on dit : les grands esprits se rencontrent. Il y avait du progrès.

Ce fut une intervention d'Harry, qui leur demandait sur quoi portait cette conversation très intéressante, qui fit que les deux génies se rendirent compte de ce qui venait de se passer et ils se replièrent tous les deux sur eux-mêmes. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, avoir partagé une conversation si plaisante avec leur pire ennemi était assez troublant il faut dire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs devoirs, Hermione et Sarah rejoignirent les autres près de la cheminée, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron et Sarah sur le fauteuil libre, mais Draco resta buté et les observa de loin, de son bureau.

-Au fait Blaise, on t'a dit qu'on avait parlé avec des australiens à table, tu sais les champions. Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils sont super sympa et ils nous ont proposé de les retrouver dehors, sur le stade, à deux heures cet après midi, avec tous les amateurs de Quidditch pour une petite partie. Tu nous aides à leur mettre leur dérouillée? Demanda le roux. C'était impressionnant la vitesse avec laquelle ces deux-là étaient devenus amis et Draco se dit qu'il y aurait encore une personne dont il allait devoir se méfier s'il voulait que Blaise lui reste fidèle.

-Les bulgares viennent ?

-Bien sûr, ils vont pas manquer une occasion de me marquer des buts, plaisanta Sarah.

-Ah cool, on va bien se marrer. Et qui sait, on va peut-être rencontrer des bons joueurs si votre australien nous trouve des perles rares.

-Tu sais qu'il joue poursuiveur, comme toi et moi ? Intervint la rouquine.

-Sérieux ? Génial ! Il allait pouvoir le battre sur le terrain et lui montrer qui était le meilleur, peut-être qu'après ça il ne tournerait plus autour de Sarah. Puis Blaise remarqua que Draco les observaient en coin. Et toi Draco, tu viendras ?

Le blond sursauta, surprit qu'on lui adresse la parole.

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la journée de Weasley.

-Hey, qui a fait boire un truc pas bon à Malfoy ? Il est presque...attentionné envers moi! S'exclama le rouquin.

-C'était ironique imbécile, lança Draco. Puis il ajouta : De toute façon j'ai autre chose à faire, pendant que Ron marmonnait un « bah je sais bien, pauvre con ».

Alors que Blaise allait répliquer, Harry intervint.

-Bah alors Malfoy, on a peur ? C'est digne d'un champion ça, d'être lâche, de ne pas relever un défi ? T'es sûr que c'est toi que la coupe a choisi ? On a peut-être mal entendu ma foi.

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillé Potter, siffla Draco, fulminant. Sache qu'un Malfoy n'a jamais peur peur. Bien, je vais venir à votre après-midi pourri, et je te ferais mordre la poussière.

-On verra mon grand, on verra, rigola Harry et bientôt tous les autres l'imitèrent.

Remarquant que Draco commençait à voir rouge, Blaise vint le prendre par les épaules (le blond s'était levé sous la colère) et il le guida de force vers le canapé où il le jeta sans ménagement à côté d'Harry et s'assit de suite sur ses genoux pour lui empêcher toute retraite. Draco essaya de le repousser de toute ses forces, tandis que les autres tentaient de retenir leurs rires, mais Blaise se fit le plus lourd possible et ne bougea pas.

-Allez, fais pas ton grognon Draco. Tu allais pas rester tout seul dans ton coin. Et puis on a tous vu ici que tu étais capable de tenir une conversation avec Hermione alors pas besoin de jouer les antipathiques. Avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants, il continua. Et puis tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, beaucoup tuerai pour m'avoir, blotti contre leur poitrine, mon auguste postérieur sur leurs genoux.

Et il lui fit une mine de chien battu, les yeux pétillants et les autres ne purent plus contenir leurs rires et se défoulèrent jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, reprenant de plus belle à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard de Blaise qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rigoler et garder cette tête, assit sur les genoux d'un Draco marmonnant qui, bras croisés, était bien décidé à ne pas arrêter de bouder.

* * *

**PS : J'en appelle à votre imagination. Si vous avez des idées d'épreuves pour le tournoi je suis prenante !**


	11. Chapter 10

Tout d'abord **joyeux noël à tous** ! Ensuite je voudrais juste prévenir qu'internet me lâche de plus en plus souvent d'où l'attente un peu longue.

Pour finir, merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et merci à ceux qui la découvrent.

**RAR :**

**Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que cette particularité des Veelas m'avait échappé un moment, merci de m'y avoir fait pensé. Le problème sera donc réglé un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, pas de soucis à se faire, Draco et Harry finiront bien ensemble.

**Felinness :** Et oui, encore un chapitre, merci de suivre depuis le début ^^. J'ai pensé que la moquerie des bulgares envers Harry te plairait bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Blaise, il a d'autres techniques de drague en réserve ( enfin j'espère pour lui).

Par contre, je me suis rendu compte que mon Harry n'était pas vraiment mature, et cette fois, comme tu y as pensé un instant, sa provocation a bien pour but de manipuler Draco et de le faire jouer. Ou en tout cas c'est comme ça que je le prévoyais. Mais chacun sa vision de l'histoire, c'est plus intéressant de vous laisser imaginer plutôt que de donner mon avis sans cesse.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : 

Quand ils arrivèrent tous sur le stade, Harry ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Ce qu'il avait prévu d'être une petite aprèm entre quelques étudiants se révélait être bien plus. Devant lui se tenaient plus d'une centaine de personnes, balais en main.

Il y avait les quatre équipes de Poudlard au complet, deux équipes de chaque autres écoles et tout ceux qui voulaient jouer. Au moins cent cinquante personnes d'après Hermione, de quoi faire une vingtaine d'équipes. La journée promettait d'être longue et passionnante.

-Ah les voilà, il ne manquait plus que vous, leur lança Joshua de son éternel ton enjoué en s'avançant vers eux. Et Harry espérait que ce soit vrai, car quelques membres de plus et ce serait intenable.

-Au fait, Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry non ? Lui demanda la jeune chinoise en s'avançant vers lui elle aussi, suivit d'une de ses amies japonaise.

-Euh, oui oui bien sûr.

En regardant les jeunes filles il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Cho, elles étaient encore plus jolie, mais la japonaise avait un style très particulier. Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en deux hautes couettes par des chouchous aux couleurs éclatantes, comme l'étaient aussi sa jupe-short et son haut, roses, verts et bleus. Elle avait une chaussette orange et une jaune, montant toutes les deux jusqu'à ses genoux.

-Tu dois savoir qui je suis, HuaYan Kang, championne de XanPiYang, mais bref passons, Rika et moi sommes impressionnées que vous n'ayez qu'un seul terrain de Quidditch pour une école aussi grande. Comment faites-vous pour que tout le monde puisse s'entrainer autant qu'il le veut ?

-On a des ordres de passages, même si certaines équipes sont plus avantagées, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui renvoya un sourire goguenard.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Bon, Rika on fait ce que j'ai dis alors, s'exclama la chinoise.

Ils virent la jeune japonaise murmurer quelques sorts en fixant le terrain qui se reproduisit en trois terrains identiques mais beaucoup plus petits.

-Ils paraissent plus petits mais une fois que vous entrez dedans ils sont de tailles normales. Ce sort est souvent utilisé pour les tentes de camping, ou pour les carrosses de Beauxbâtons par exemple, expliqua Hua Yan devant l'air surprit de beaucoup d'élèves et Harry vit quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons acquiescer à la fin de sa phrase. Il était impressionné, on ne leur avait pas encore appris ce sort à Poudlard.

-Ne soit pas si dérouté, ce sort est assez difficile et Rika est la seule personne que je connaisse capable de le réussir parfaitement, normalement on ne l'apprend que dans les études supérieures, mais chut ! Lui chuchota la chinoise à l'oreille alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers lui.

-Bon maintenant ça va être plus facile et on va pouvoir jouer plusieurs matchs en même temps, reprit-elle plus fort en s'écartant d'Harry.

-Ok! S'exclama Joshua. Bon alors, on garde les équipes de chaque école ou on fait un petit mélange, demanda-t-il d'une façon qui ne laissait pas vraiment le choix. Comme personne ne répondait il continua.

-Cool, bon toi Sarah tu viens avec moi, dit-il en attrapant le bras de la brune. Et puis toi Rika, si tu es d'accord. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses secoua la tête et le suivit en souriant à son amie.

Draco attrapa tout de suite Blaise par le bras, il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui et se retrouver seul avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui fit soupirer le noir mais il ne dit rien car la dépendance du blond envers lui l'amusait beaucoup, il trouvait ça chou.

Joshua était très content. Il regarda une à une les équipes formées et toutes s'étaient prêtées au jeu, chaque école était à peu près représentée au moins une fois dans chaque équipe, et même si ce n'était pas le cas pour certaines, il y avait toujours un effort de répartition des différentes écoles, aucuns clans.

Harry attendait avec impatience les premiers matchs. Quelque soit l'équipe qu'il regardait, il remarquait que les joueurs étaient incertains, se lançant des petits coups d'œil. Chacun se demandait quelles étaient les capacités de l'autre au Quidditch et le brun était persuadé que les matchs en seraient encore plus intéressants, même s'ils seraient assez difficiles au départ.

Hermione avait pris en main l'organisation des différents matchs et les répartitions sur les différents classements et avec l'aide de Joshua elle avait très vite élaborée une feuille de match.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi fut très rempli et ils s'arrêtèrent vers 18h00 car il faisait déjà nuit et qu'ils devaient tous se laver avant le souper. Il avait plu et ils étaient tous trempés, gelés et couverts de boue, mais joyeux et l'on n'entendait que des rires dans le parc.

Les élèves de Poudlard conduisirent ceux qui le voulaient jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se changer et prendre une douche.

Harry questionna les bulgares en les voyant rentrer au château.

-Je préfère me doucher et me changer au château, dans notre appart', répondit l'attrapeur.

-Moi pareil, enchaina Sergueï.

-Moi j'ai chambre et salle de bain personnelles, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, lui dit sa sœur.

-Moi je me laverais au dortoir serpentard lui annonça Blaise et il put entendre Ron ajouter « Et moi au dortoir Gryffondor. »

-Bon bah on se dirige tous ensemble vers le château alors, je me doucherai à l'appart' moi aussi. Et Harry reprit la marche vers le château.

Draco qui n'avait rien dit mais qui était en train de parler à Blaise décida qu'il se laverait lui aussi à l'appart'.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur direction et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour plus tard, devant la grande salle. Harry vit Draco partir à grand pas vers leur appart' commun et après un moment il le rattrapa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'ils entraient dans leur appartement, Harry souffla. Ils restèrent quelques instant dans l'entrebâillement du tableau puis Harry prit la parole, en regardant la porte devant lui.

-Ah un bon petit bain brûlant, ça va me faire un bien fou !

Les deux ennemis s'entreregardèrent un instant et se précipitèrent vers la porte de la salle de bain, jetant leurs balais au sol, sans s'en préoccuper plus que nécessaire, et en criant « Moi le premier ! » et en se poussant des coudes.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Draco fut un peu plus rapide et atteint la porte en premier, saisissant la poignet. Alors qu'il commençait à l'ouvrir, le brun se jeta contre la porte, la refermant au passage, il tenta alors d'enlever la poignet de la main de Malfoy et de le repousser. Les deux se disputaient sévèrement quand le blond fit soudain mine de réfléchir et Harry pensa qu'il se désintéressait de la bataille et qu'il pourrait donc gagner contre Malfoy. Il allait crier victoire lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole en se penchant vers lui, emprisonnant le corps du brun entre le sien et la porte.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas attendre Potter, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, souffla-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de Harry, qui frémit en sentant la respiration chaude de sa némésis caresser son visage.

-Hein ? Que …. Quoi ? Et Harry, rougissant s'écarta vivement de la porte, et donc du blond, qu'il repoussa fortement, ne se préoccupant plus du tout de la poignet.

-Vraiment crétin, Potter, lança sarcastiquement Malfoy. Puis il lui fit un sourire malicieux et se précipita dans la salle de bain, verrouillant l'accès, se retenant de rire en entendant Harry, qui s'était repris, taper des poings sur la porte et le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

Puis le brun rentra dans sa chambre en marmonnant que plus jamais on ne l'aurai aussi facilement et grâce à un tel coup bas.

¼ d'heure plus tard, comme il n'entendait plus l'eau couler, Harry sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, au moment où le blond en sortait. Et il s'arrêta, soufflé. Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille fine, les cheveux encore mouillés en bataille, dont certaines mèches retombaient sur son front et recouvraient ses yeux gris.

Harry était complétement hypnotisé par cette image et il ne put empêcher son regard de suivre une goutte d'eau qui coula le long du cou du blond puis roula sur son torse imberbe pour finir sa course contre la serviette. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait il devint rouge comme une tomate et détourna son regard vers une des peintures du couloir.

-Ce que tu vois te plait Potter, lui demanda Draco avec un petit rire suffisant et moqueur.

Harry se reprit et leva la tête vers lui.

-Me plaire ? Ça me dégoute, oui ! Soit un peu plus pudique à l'avenir. Et plus rapide surtout. Et avant que Draco puisse dire quelque chose Harry passa devant lui, le bousculant d'un bon coup d'épaule et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du Serpentard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque les deux garçons furent près, ils redescendirent ensemble jusqu'au hall où ils rejoignirent leurs amis et entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Alors que tous attendaient de pouvoir manger, Dumbledore se leva pour faire un petit discours.

-J'aimerai votre attention s'il vous plait, un tout petit discours et vous pourrez bientôt déguster de bons plats. Une idée intéressante nous a été proposé par Miss Granger en début d'après-midi et porte sur la création d'un tournoi de Quidditch cette année.

Tous le monde retint son souffle, il y eut quelques exclamations et beaucoup d'yeux pétillants. Une chose était sûre, plus personne ne pensait à la nourriture.

-Il est vrai que les professeurs seront très occupé cette année mais nous avons décidé que Madame Bibine superviserait le tournoi, pourtant ce seront les élèves eux-mêmes, enfin les élèves volontaires, et les préfets en chefs qui l'organiseront. Les équipes pourront être mixtes, un mélange des différentes écoles. Si je ne m'abuse, cet après-midi a servit de repérage à quelques uns qui doivent déjà avoir des idées. Bien, il n'y aura que 15 équipes participantes, les listes seront apportées à mon bureau à partir de demain jusqu'à mercredi soir dernier délai. Ensuite nous ferons un tirage au sort. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je n'oublie qu'une petite chose, rajouta le professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains, Bon appétit !

Tous les plats apparurent sur les tables et ce fut une surprise pour tous les gryffondors puisque Ron ne fut pas le premier à se jeter sur la nourriture. Au contraire il se jeta sur Hermione.

-Oh tu n'as pas fait ça... mon dieu...merci, ma chérie, merci...je t'aime tant...merci merci, répétait Ron, entrecoupant sa phrases de baisers papillons.

Hermione était aux anges et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards où elle remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et elle sourit encore plus devant le regard froid que lui lançait Viktor Krum.

Les élèves assit à la table des Gryffondors la remercièrent durant tout le repas, certains se penchaient pour la voir et lui faire un signe de reconnaissance, d'autres élèves des autres tables lui mimaient du bout des lèvres des mots de remerciements ou lui faisaient des grands gestes. Certains lui faisaient même les yeux doux, et elle, se frottait les mains. Sa soirée était parfaite et elle allait même pouvoir voir le côté jaloux et possessif de son petit-ami qu'elle aimait tant. Pourtant elle attendit mais rien ne vint, alors elle se rembrunit un peu.

Ron avait remarqué l'attention que certains portaient à sa petite-amie mais, et cela l'étonnait un peu, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui faire une crise de jalousie. En fait, il se rendait compte que cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose mais il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête en réflexions et décida de suivre la conversation animée entre Joshua et Harry qui résumaient la journée et prévoyaient déjà leurs équipes. Ils avaient tous les deux choisis leurs joueurs préférés et débattaient joyeusement sur leurs choix.

Au début Harry avait été surpris par le poste de certains joueurs comme les deux jeunes filles asiatiques qui paraissaient assez fragiles et qui se révélaient être en fait deux batteurs redoutables. Après ça, il s'était juré de ne plus juger par les apparences et avait découvert de très bon joueurs, bien que personne ne batte Viktor au niveau attrapeur, Sergueï comme poursuiveur et Sarah en gardien. Il se dit que ces trois-là allaient être très sollicités ces quelques jours et il en riait sous cape car il savait que sa sœur n'apprécierait pas trop; il tenait sa vengeance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs lits, les Gryffondors retrouvèrent Sarah, Blaise, Draco et les bulgares. Tous félicitèrent Hermione pour son idée sauf Draco et Viktor qui restèrent silencieux.

-Hum, je suis désolé Malfoy, ça va te donner du travail en plus, lui dit difficilement, lèvres pincées, Hermione. Malgré les supplications de Sarah et Blaise, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à parler à Malfoy de façon civilisée, tout comme Harry et Ron mais ceux-ci ne s'en donnaient même pas la peine.

-Bah vous êtes pas au courant ? S'enquit Blaise. Dray a été suspendu de ses fonctions à cause du tournoi. Du coup le nouveau préfet de Serpentard c'est Théo, heu Théodore Nott, si vous préférez. Et le préfet en chef c'est Ernie MacMillan.

Draco boudait un peu, il aurait aimé rester préfet, rien que pour le plaisir de pouvoir faire ses petites balades nocturnes qui le détendait tant.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai entendu quelques Poufsouffles en parler. Bon j'irais le voir demain pour lui en parler. Mais maintenant il est l'heure d'aller nous coucher. On vous laisse, leur dit Hermione en saisissant Ron par le bras et en le tirant avec elle.

-A demain les mecs ! Lança le rouquin.

-Et bien je pense qu'on va faire de même. Et les deux bulgares suivis de Blaise et Sarah disparurent dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, laissant les deux champions de Poudlard seuls.

Ils s'entreregardèrent puis, toujours en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers un troisième couloir qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur appartement. Toujours en silence ils entrèrent dans l'appartement puis dans leurs chambres. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, demain ils reprenaient les cours.

* * *

**PS : J'en appelle à votre imagination. Si vous avez des idées d'épreuves pour le tournoi je suis prenante ! **

Pas de grande avancée dans ce chapitre, désolé. Mais la suite devrait s'accélérer un petit peu.**  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, qui annonce aussi pour moi la fin des partiels. Bonne détente à tous ceux qui sont aussi dans ce cas.

Il est un peu plus long que les autres je crois. Mais comme ça l'attente ne sera pas vaine ^^.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Draco se réveilla difficilement. Quand il vit l'heure, il se demanda pourquoi. 2H du matin. Il faisait toujours des nuits complètes et cela l'intriguait. Puis soudain il entendit un bruit, faible au départ, mais qui s'intensifia, et il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le bruit semblait venir du couloir et il était sûr que c'était encore un coup de Potter pour l'empêcher de dormir. Alors qu'il se levait pour sortir de sa chambre et aller engueuler l'imbécile, le bruit se transforma en hurlement. D'abord surpris, il se précipita dans le couloir pour en connaître la cause.

Une fois dans le couloir, Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Les hurlements continuaient et faisait remonter en lui d'atroces souvenirs qui le clouaient sur place et lui faisaient tourner la tête. Après un énième frémissement, alors qu'il se rappelait les cachots froids et sombres du manoir Malfoy, Draco se reprit et entreprit de faire cesser ces hurlements. Pour cela il devait entrer dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Et c'est là que le problème se posait.

Au bout de 5 min de débats avec le lion, qui, même sous les meilleurs arguments et menaces, lui refusait l'entrée, Draco perdit patience et se mit à tambouriner contre la porte dans l'espoir de réveiller le brun et de faire taire les hurlements. Après quelques autres minutes les bruits s'estompèrent et Draco, lessivé, retourna dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit. Il rangea ces éléments dans un coin de sa mémoire pour avoir le loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée. Peut-être trouverait-il une nouvelle faiblesse du brun.

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, les jours suivants furent difficile pour Sarah. Elle avait appris en peu de temps à peu près tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et avait perfectionner l'art de l'esquive. Tout le monde la voulait dans son équipe. Mais, elle, savait déjà avec qui elle souhaitait être, parce qu'elle comptait bien jouer et gagner le plus de matchs.

Elle se rendait maintenant à son cours de potion, qui était son premier cours ce mercredi, en ayant deux minutes de retard. Elle avait encore dû faire un détour. Heureusement, comme elle était à Serpentard, Snape ne la pénaliserai pas.

Le cours lui semblait plus facile. Il faut dire que maintenant que Blaise ne se cachait plus et restaient avec eux, elle voyait plus souvent Draco. Et le blond était vraiment très bon en potion, et même s'il critiquait sans cesse et qu'il se disputait avec Hermione sur tel ou tel sujet, c'était très profitable pour Sarah qui écoutait et retenait tout.

Tout ce passait bien. Neville lui avait demandé son aide pour que sa potion soit plus crédible et Harry avait accepté de bon cœur. D'ailleurs tout semblait être parfait... pour l'instant.

Malheureusement, alors que Snape se penchait pour vérifier la potion, Neville fit tomber deux ou trois gouttes de trop et le chaudron explosa, les recouvrant, lui et le professeur, de potion de la tête aux pieds.

Snape, d'une humeur plus que passable fut particulièrement éloquent au niveau insultes et les retraits de points fusèrent. Ensuite il déclara que le cours était fini pour aujourd'hui, ordonna aux élèves de ranger en déposant un échantillon de leur potions sur son bureau.

Il se saisit du bras de Neville et tous les deux partirent en direction de l'infirmerie alors que les élèves, concentrés, faisaient ce que leur professeur avait demandé, le brouhaha s'élevant tout doucement alors qu'ils exprimaient leur joie d'avoir fini plus tôt et que les Gryffondors se plaignaient du retrait de points intensif sous les moqueries des Serpentards.

Au diner les Gryffondors retrouvèrent un Neville tout triste, ce qui semblait être son quotidien depuis peu. Il avait encore hérité d'une bonne série de punitions et avait déjà commencé avant le repas. Il semblait dégouté et ne toucha même pas à son repas. Les autres n'insistèrent pas, sachant que c'était sûrement la retenue qui l'avait choqué. C'était à prévoir, Snape s'était surpassé cette fois-ci.

Dumbledore leur annonça que les candidatures étaient closes et qu'ils trouveraient les listes le lendemain dans les salles communes, sur le panneau d'affichage dans le hall et dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Et effectivement ils purent voir les résultats le lendemain.

Samedi. Draco était, comme à son habitude, assis en retrait dans le salon. Ils étaient tous revenus après le déjeuner, les bulgares, le trio Gryffondor, le belette femelle, Blaise, Sarah et lui. Il y avait aussi Neville qui venait de temps en temps.

Il avait fait un malaise il y a trois jours, après sa piètre performance en potion et depuis ses amis prenaient soin de lui, le laissant seul le moins possible. Neville semblait bien s'entendre avec Blaise et les bulgares mais, la peur peut-être, l'empêchait encore de parler avec Draco, pas que ce dernier en aie spécialement envie de toute façon.

À force de passer du temps ensemble ils étaient tous devenus de très bons amis, si l'on exclu Draco. Ils avaient même fait apparaître un autre canapé pour les bulgares, comme ça personne n'avait à s'assoir par terre. Tous les soirs, ils se rejoignaient dans cette pièce et parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement pour les devoirs et quand Draco se joignait à eux, de temps en temps, il y avait toujours de grandes disputes, chacun défendait ses théories. Mais c'était très enrichissant. De plus travailler avec les bulgares permettait de faire un parallèle entre les différentes éducations et chacun en ressortait assagi.

Ils étaient en train de parler des différentes équipes sélectionnées. Harry était avec la jeune japonaise et la chinoise, ainsi que Ron en gardien. Joshua était un des poursuiveur et il y avait aussi une fille américaine et un garçon de Beauxbâtons. Sarah était avec Ginny et Stretton, le Serdaigle qui l'avait aidé la dernière fois. Ils avaient un attrapeur thaïlandais, deux batteurs américains et une poursuiveuse néo-zélandaise que leur avait présenté Iloé. Draco et Blaise étaient dans la même équipe, avec une gardienne de Beauxbâtons, deux batteurs bulgares et deux poursuiveuses américaines. Les deux bulgares étaient ensembles avec à peu près la même équipe qu'ils avaient formés lors de '' l'après-midi Quidditch '' comme ils l'avaient nommé.

Le sujet dériva et plusieurs minutes plus tard ils en étaient à se raconter les blagues les plus hilarantes qu'ils connaissaient.

Draco était en pleine réflexion et contemplait Harry sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Depuis ce dernier soir Draco l'observait. Il était assez impressionné. Harry restait toujours très joyeux, comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que ses cauchemars avaient continué toute la semaine. Il était impressionné par la force mentale de sa Némésis, qui ne se plaignait même pas.

-Hey Dray tu viens ? On va commencer les devoirs pour la semaine, comme ça demain on aura rien à faire, le héla Blaise. Et le blond, en faisant mine que c'était à contre-cœur s'approcha du groupe.

Harry et Ron étaient mort de rire. Ils avaient un devoir à faire avec Trelawney et comme toujours ils ne faisaient pas ça sérieusement. Après avoir tenté d'expliquer aux bulgares qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, ils leur demandèrent de l'aide ainsi qu'à Blaise pour inventer des morts plus improbables les unes que les autres, et tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pour une fois ça n'énervait même pas Hermione. Elle préférait qu'ils soient sérieux mais pour elle la divination était une matière sans intérêt. Comme Blaise, Ginny, Sarah et Malfoy elle avait choisi l'arithmancie et préférait de loin cette matière.

Un peu plus tard, Dobby vint les rejoindre.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur. Dobby est venu dès qu'il a apprit. Il est si désolé de ne pas vous avoir félicité avant mais il vient juste de rentrer. Si Dobby avait su.

Harry l'arrêta avant que l'elfe n'eut la possibilité de se faire du mal.

-De quoi veux-tu me féliciter ? Oh et puis je t'ai toujours dit de m'appeler Harry.

-Mais d'être champion Monsieur Harry, couina l'elfe alors que Harry secouait la tête en souriant. D'ailleurs je vous félicite vous aussi, reprit-il en se tournant vers les bulgares. Je m'appelle Dobby, elfe de maison à Poudlard.

Alors que les bulgares le saluaient et que tous se présentaient, Dobby se figea.

-Félicitations à vous aussi Maître Malfoy, lui dit l'elfe en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

-Pas la peine d'en faire autant Dobby, Malfoy n'est plus ton maître maintenant, tu es un elfe libre.

-On se demande à cause de qui, grommela Draco.

Harry le regarda méchamment et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Blaise, qui sentait la dispute approcher changea de sujet.

-Et si on faisait le devoir de potion ? Il nous reste plus que ça et vu comme on est bon, ce sera vite fait, proposa le Serpentard.

-Pas bête, enchaîna Harry. Par contre j'ai laissé mon bouquin dans ma chambre, je vais le chercher.

Alors qu'il se levait Dobby l'interrompit.

-Dobby va le faire Monsieur Harry. Restez assis Monsieur Harry. Et l'elfe se volatilisa pour réapparaître deux secondes plus tard avec le livre dans les mains.

-Mais...mais...comment ? Ron le regardait avec les yeux écarquillées. Puis il se tourna vers sa petite-amie. 'Mione, tu nous as toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard !

-Les sorciers ne peuvent pas, Monsieur Weasley, ami de Monsieur Harry. La magie des elfes est un peu différente, nous pouvons transplaner dans Poudlard, répondit Dobby de sa voix fluette.

Il resta encore un peu avec eux puis repartit en cuisine.

Draco était dans sa chambre. Encore une fois il avait été réveillé par les cris d'Harry. Il allait devoir passer une soirée à tambouriner sur la porte en insultant ce lion têtu qui l'empêchait de rentrer.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi il repensa à la soirée et eu un déclic. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans la chambre de Potter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre un elfe qui serait sûrement encore plus têtu que le lion de la porte.

Sûr de sa décision il se mit à arpenter sa chambre en répétant le nom de son ancien elfe, en lui demandant de venir.

Alors qu'il allait perdre patience, l'elfe apparut juste en face de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait plus du tout la même expression que lorsqu'il était avec Harry. Sur son visage se reflétait un profond désintérêt pour Draco, comme s'il l'ignorait, mélangé à un peu de haine. Et Draco sut que ce serait dur.

-Bonsoir Dobby.

Cette fois-ci se fut l'elfe qui fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu que des ordres et des insultes de la part du jeune aristocrate et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Draco lui se disait que s'il pouvait parler aux Gryffondors, il pouvait bien faire l'effort de s'adresser normalement à un elfe de maison. Quels changements tout de même depuis peu. Blaise avait vraiment un mauvais effet sur lui.

-Écoute, je veux que tu nous fasse transplaner dans la chambre de Potter, lui dit-il d'entrée.

-Pourquoi Dobby ferait ça, jeune Monsieur Malfoy ?

-C'est plus maître ? Parce que je te le demande tout simplement, répondit Draco.

-Dobby n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir du jeune Monsieur Malfoy. Désormais Dobby est un elfe libre; Dobby fait ce qu'il veut et il ne fera pas entrer le jeune Monsieur Malfoy dans la chambre de Monsieur Harry.

-J'ai besoin d'aller dans sa chambre, elfe. Fais moi entrer tout simplement.

-Dobby ne le fera pas. Dobby ne laissera personne faire du mal à Monsieur Harry. Dobby connaît bien la famille Malfoy.

-Moi aussi, figures-toi que j'en fais parti, ironisa Draco. Plus sérieusement, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Potter alors amène-moi dans sa chambre.

-Non, Dobby ne changera pas d'avis. Si Monsieur Harry veut bien que le jeune Monsieur Malfoy entre dans sa chambre alors il lui donnera le mot de passe.

-Tais-toi et écoute un peu. Ce que tu entends c'est ton cher Monsieur Harry. Je veux juste faire taire ses plaintes pour pouvoir dormir. Pour cela je dois le réveiller. Laisse-moi entrer.

Draco commençait à perdre patience. Dobby inclina la tête sur le côté et le regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux méfiants.

-Dobby pourrait aller réveiller Monsieur Harry à la place du jeune Monsieur Malfoy.

-NON ! s'écria le blond. Puis il se reprit en se rendant compte que sa manière de se comporter était tout sauf celle d'un Malfoy. Je veux y aller. Tu n'auras qu'à rester pour me surveiller, qu'en dis-tu ?

Après une dizaine de minutes à tenter de le raisonner et parce que Harry ne se taisait toujours pas, Dobby accepta à contre-cœur de transplaner avec Draco.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, Draco vit Harry dans son lit se tordre de douleur.

Cette situation le paralysa complétement. Il resta debout, droit comme un piquet. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, cette vision l'empêchait de bouger d'un millimètre. Il retenait même son souffle. C'était indescriptible.

Il ne remarqua pas que Dobby le surveillait dans un coin, pensant qu'il était déjà parti. Dobby commençait à s'inquiéter de la réaction de Malfoy et se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'amener. Il fit alors quelques pas vers l'héritier blond.

À ce moment-là, les tremblements de Harry se calmèrent, et le brun se réveilla. Il aperçu la silhouette de Malfoy debout au pied de son lit. Son esprit un peu brumeux depuis son réveil s'éclaircit tout de suite. Il prit peur et se redressa d'un coup.

Il voulut crier mais la tête lui tournait et d'un coup, sans comprendre, il retomba dans les pommes.

Avant que Dobby n'ait le temps de réagir, ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Draco, qui se précipita pour voir si le brun allait bien et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun ronflait comme un bienheureux.

Il l'observa quelques instants puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Harry étant plein de sueur due au cauchemar, il invoqua une serviette et se mit à lui éponger le front et son torse nu. Après avoir essuyé chaque centimètre carré de peau visible, il posa la serviette et se mit à lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

Puis il se rendit compte de son geste attentionné. Choqué, il se releva et s'écarta rapidement du lit.

Il vit alors Dobby, qui s'était placé dans un coin de la pièce, et lui demanda de les faire sortir de la chambre. L'idée de passer par la porte ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit tellement l'instant passé l'avait perturbé.

Le lendemain il croisa Harry en sortant de sa chambre et ce dernier l'attaqua fortement, voulant régler ses comptes. Draco démentit de manière ironique en lui faisant remarquer que le monde ne s'intéressait pas forcement à sa petite personne et qu'il avait mieux à faire la nuit que de le regarder dormir.

Harry, un peu déboussolé, mit cela sur le compte du trouble dû au récents cauchemars et ne rebondit plus sur le sujet, décidant d'ignorer le blond.

Deux ou trois jours après la même situation se reproduisit et Draco demanda une nouvelle fois à Dobby de l'amener dans la chambre du survivant. Cette fois il vint avec une serviette humide et une petite bassine d'eau tiède. De nouveau, il lui épongea le front et lui passa la main dans les cheveux en lui glissant des paroles rassurantes pour calmer les tremblements du survivant. Il le berçait ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se calme et retrouve une respiration normale.

Il refit ça plusieurs fois, c'était devenu comme une routine. Draco ne préférait pas réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait bien s'occuper ainsi du brun. Mais pourquoi ? Ça, seul merlin le savait.

Un jour il se dit que cela devait être en lui. Il avait bien adoré prendre soin du petit écureuil, qui s'était avéré être Blaise, en première année. Maintenant Harry. Il faudrait qu'il envisage sérieusement une formation de médicomage plutôt que de suivre les traces de son père.

Son seul problème était qu'il ne connaissait pas la nature des rêves de Harry. C'était forcément horrible pour que cela fasse autant d'effet sur le jeune Gryffondor. Seulement il ne savait pas et surtout ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces cauchemars se répétaient. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait demander, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas.

Harry avait forcément parlé de ses cauchemars à ses amis, ou en tout cas c'est ce que Draco se disait. Il décida donc d'en parler à Hermione.

Ce jour-ci, après le déjeuner, chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations, en se promettant de se rejoindre dans deux heures à la bibliothèque. Dans le hall il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Draco et Blaise. Neville était avec Hannah Abbot, avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps depuis son malaise, Sarah et Harry avaient été convoqués par le directeur.

Draco profita de la situation, et attrapa Hermione par le bras pour la tirer vers un coin isolé en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il prenait soin d'Harry le soir, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir mais demanda seulement quel était le thème des cauchemars récurrents du brun qui le faisait hurler la nuit.

Pour ne pas qu'elle prenne ça pour de la curiosité mal placé, et pour rester Malfoy, le petit con arrogant, il se plaça en victime en lui disant que cela l'empêchait de dormir et qu'il serait bien que cela se stoppe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy. Et en supposant que je le sache, je ne te le dirais pas puisque cela ne te concerne pas le moins du monde, lui répondit sèchement la Gryffondor.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, il le voyait. Mais il voyait aussi qu'il avait déclenché sa curiosité et aussi une pointe d'inquiétude.

Lorsqu'il la vit se diriger à pas rapides vers Ron, le prendre par le bras et s'excuser en l'emmenant avec elle, il fut sûr qu'elle allait lui en parler. Se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus, il fit signe à Blaise de le suivre en silence et les suivit pour tenter de les espionner.

-Harry refait des cauchemars, annonça sombrement Hermione au rouquin.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin sombre, à l'écart sous les arcades, dehors, et pensaient ne pas pouvoir être entendu. Ils ne savaient pas que les deux Serpentards ne rateraient pas une miette de leur discussion.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-La fouine vient de m'en parler. Ils voulaient savoir de quoi cela retournait.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance, en tout cas pas assez pour l'instant.

-Mais tu en es sûre ? Harry nous en aurez parlé, non ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Ron, ça fait longtemps que Harry ne nous parle plus de ses cauchemars. Il ne doit pas vouloir nous inquiéter. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, Harry a l'air assez fatigué en ce moment.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant puis laissa échapper un Ohhh et reprit.

-Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Tout colle, c'est vrai que récemment Tu-Sais-Qui est très actif.

-Harry ne maitrise toujours pas l'occlumancie n'est-ce pas ? Hermione secoua la tête.

-Pourtant ça lui permettrait de ne pas subir ces horribles scènes, souffla-t-elle tristement.

-Si j'étais à sa place je n'oserai même plus me coucher. Qui aimerais voir des gens se faire torturer et tuer à longueur de soirées. Cette guerre va le détruire.

-Je sais bien Ron, je sais bien. Mais on ne peut rien faire, à part être à ses côtés et le soutenir. Mais s'il ne nous parle pas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous pouvons faire de plus.

-Ne désespère pas Hermione. Il finira par gagner, j'ai confiance en lui. Allons l'attendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore avant de passer à la bibliothèque. Tant qu'il ne nous en parle pas de lui même, on aborde pas le sujet d'accord ?

-Pfff. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui. C'est d'accord, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Je te suis.

Les deux se levèrent et retournèrent vers le château. Ron enroula un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie soucieuse et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue.

Après qu'ils aient suivit Ron et Hermione, Draco tira Blaise jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ils s'assirent à une table isolée. Ils avaient donné rendez-vous aux autres ici.

Dès qu'ils furent assis Draco pris la parole.

-Blaise tu en as entendu parler, non ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, IL va faire quelque chose ce soir. Et Potter va encore faire ces horribles cauchemars.

Draco ne lui souhaitais vraiment pas. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu, ces cauchemars le mettaient dans un état terrible.

-Pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant Dray, arrête ! S'exclama Blaise, irrité.

-Il faut leur dire !

-On **- **ne **-** peut **-** pas, rétorqua le brun mal à l'aise en séparant bien chaque mot.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insista Draco.

-On garde notre couverture, tu te rappelles ?

-De quelle couverture parles-tu là, Blaise ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Sarah. Blaise commençait à s'énerver.

-Et moi à Harry ! Enchaîna le blond au tac au tac.

-Tiens donc ? C'est plus Potter ou le balafré ? Blaise esquissait maintenant un petit sourire moqueur.

-On verra ça plus tard. Il faut les prévenir !

-Mais IL le saura ! Contre-attaqua le brun.

-Non c'est bon IL ne se doutera pas.

-Draco, tes parents sont de fidèles mangemorts. Toi ça passe, moi pas trop. Et le fait que je sois ton ami ne change rien, à part le fait que je suis un chien-chien un peu plus robuste, IL me soupçonnera.

-Mais non. Draco essaya de le rassurer.

-Je te dis que si, c'est en train de retomber sur ma mère, elle m'envoie quelques hiboux de temps en temps tu sais. D'ailleurs on va devoir s'expliquer à Noël parce que ça leur plait pas du tout qu'on se rapproche des Gryffondors.

-Humpff, je sais j'ai reçu une beuglante de mon père dans l'appart. Heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas là quand je l'ai ouverte sinon je n'imagine même pas le scandale.

-Harry ? Reprit Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu m'énerves Blaise ! Cela fit rire le Serpentard_._ Bon, quelqu'un a peut être laissé ça échapper. Mais personne ici ne nous remarquera ni ne nous caftera.

-J'en suis pas si sûr.

-Les Serpentards ne sont pas bêtes, ils savent tous ce que ça veut dire de nous dénoncer. C'est nous dire adieu. Et aucun des 6ième et 7ième année n'a envie de laisser sa vie dans la guerre. Ils se rattacheront volontiers à Dumbledore donc ils comprendront notre choix. De plus ils nous aiment bien tous donc pas de problème, énuméra Draco qui semblait sûr de lui.

-Tu sais, de 13 à 15 ans, on peut être très bête et manquer cruellement de réflexion... ou de confiance en soi. Je pense que ceux qui ont parlé sont en 3,4 ou 5ieme année. Et ils n'hésiterons pas à le refaire pour gagner un peu de reconnaissance, ou pour éviter d'être torturés. À cet âge là ils n'y résistent pas encore bien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Par ''expérience professionnelle'', rajouta-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Tu me fais peur Blaise.

-Je te rappelle juste le quotidien des Serpentards. Draco, même si tu ne dors plus au dortoir, je peux très bien imaginer tes rêves la nuit. Quel humour noir de mettre notre salle commune dans les cachots humides. À croire qu'on va y passer notre vie, rigola amèrement Blaise.

-Arrête, j'ai compris, je dirais rien. Mais à Noël, toi et moi on va chercher qui balance. Une fois qu'on l'a détruit, on va pouvoir enfin rejoindre l'ordre comme on le projetait.

-Tu sais que Milli, Pansy, Théo, Greg et Vince l'on déjà fait ? Annonça le noir.

-Ah bon ? Draco siffla admirativement.

-Ouai, on flippait un peu dans le dortoir. On a rajouté un lit et les filles viennent dormir avec nous. Pour se protéger des pro Voldy.

-Alors ils vont passer les vacances ici ? Ils l'ont annoncé à leurs parents ? Demanda le blond.

-Ils ont coupés tous les ponts et ont été reniés. Leurs familles n'hésiteront pas à les tuer pour ce déshonneur. Mais je pense que c'est mieux pour eux. Ils ont eu le courage de changer de vie. Et ils le payent, mais à quel prix …. soupira Blaise.

-Merde voilà les Gryffis, lui dit Draco en montrant d'un mouvement de tête le trio d'or qui arrivait dans leur direction. Bon on dit rien mais ….

-Ta gueule Dray, chuchota Blaise tout bas à Draco, puis plus haut, Hey salut vous ! Vous faisiez quoi ? Dit-il au groupe qui arrivait vers eux.

Draco savait que cette nuit-là Voldemort allait frapper très fort. Il en était même malade et presque prêt à rendre son dîner. Entendre la conversation des Gryffondors et en parler avec Blaise lui avait fait prendre encore un peu plus conscience de cette guerre.

Il essayait de penser le moins possible à tous les meurtres qui seraient effectués cette nuit, à toutes ces personnes qui allaient souffrir et qu'il ne pouvait pas aider. Il avait envie de crier sa rage haut et fort et d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de son prétendu ''Maître''.

Mais qui était-il pour projeter de faire ça ? Il n'était pas le survivant, il n'était pas le garçon de la prophétie. Il n'était que Draco Malfoy, le petit futur mangemort, Draco Malfoy qui n'était capable que de suivre ce que d'autres lui ordonnait de faire, c'était tellement plus facile. Mais ce Draco le dégoutait, il n'était rien. Par contre il voulait devenir. Il ne savait pas encore quoi ou qui mais il voulait changer.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrettait de ne plus être préfet. Il ne pouvait plus se promener la nuit dans le château et surtout il ne pouvait plus se rendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir.

Regarder le ciel dégagé de Poudlard et la multitude de petites étoiles qui, rajoutées à la lumière de la lune, éclairaient le paysage de cette façon si particulière, le soulageait toujours de tous ses soucis. Il se sentait vide mais aussi plus léger.

Mais il savait que de toute façon il ne pouvait s'y rendre ce soir. Harry aurait besoin de lui ce soir. Et il n'avait pas tord.

Effectivement cette nuit fût horrible.

Il voyait Harry hurler et bouger dans tous les sens et lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, son cœur se brisa. Pour la première fois Harry pleurait. Et pas qu'un peu, un vrai torrent de larmes s'écoulait sur son visage tordu par la souffrance.

Draco entreprit de le calmer comme il en avait l'habitude mais cette fois-ci les tremblements de Harry étaient beaucoup plus violents et lui-même semblait se débattre dans son sommeil. Draco ne savait plus quoi faire et il se tourna naturellement vers le coin qu'occupait Dobby habituellement. Qu'occupait.

Dobby avait compris que Draco ne voulait pas de mal à Harry et depuis quelques jours, il partait dès qu'il avait amené Draco dans la chambre sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte car dès la deuxième fois, il était sorti par la porte, n'hésitant pas à se moquer ouvertement du lion. Maintenant c'était une routine.

Draco, surprit, était toujours aussi perdu. Il fit alors ce qui lui passa par la tête. Il souleva le drap et se glissa en dessous. Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras , le ramena contre sa poitrine et le berça en le serrant fort contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes..

Après quelques minutes, le brun se calma et les hurlements se stoppèrent mais il continua à trembler et ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler. Par contre, il sembla réagir à la présence de Draco et se blottit contre lui.

Le blond le garda tellement longtemps dans ses bras, voulant être sûr que le brun arrêterait de trembler, qu'il s'endormirent dans cette position.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vers 6h du matin, comme le brun avait un peu soif, il se réveilla. Mais il se dit que son oreiller était assez étrange. Lorsque Harry leva la tête, il remarqua qu'en fait son oreiller était une épaule. Son oreiller était même tout un corps, qui portait un débardeur blanc et un bas de pyjama. Son oreiller le tenait fermement dans ses bras et grognait lorsque le brun essayait de bouger. Son oreiller ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Son oreiller, lui, dormait encore.

Son oreiller était blond platine et s'appelait Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Alors ? ça avance un peu entre les deux champions !


	13. Chapter 12

Rar

**adenoide :** il y a un auteur qui m'a fait adorer Ron et littéralement craquer pour Blaise. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu des histoires de Mambanoir, mais si tu aimes bien les Harry/Draco, je te conseille d'aller voir (même si tu devras supporter Ron ^^).

Pourquoi Viktor avec Ron ? Au départ c'était pas prévu.

Je pensais mettre Ron avec Hermione et me servir d'eux pour combler un peu l'histoire. Ensuite j'ai lu HP 4 pour … je dirais pas m'inspirer mais j'avais besoin de le relire ( du coup j'ai relu les autres aussi). Et en le relisant, y'a plein de petit passages que j'ai trouvé mignon (c'est un contre effet de l'esprit yaoï, on en voit partout) et je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien lire une fic Ron/Viktor. Mais y'en a pas beaucoup, alors le mieux c'était que je l'écrive moi même. ^^

Pour la condition de veela, j'avoue que j'avais un peu zappé au départ. Mais j'ai une idée pour la suite, ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

Chapitre 12

BANG !

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI...

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit Malfoy ?

Le brun avait pris peur quand il avait aperçu sa Némésis dans son lit et l'avait violemment jeté hors du lit, un stupide réflexe. Il avait tout de suite ressentit une vague de froid, il avait perdu sa source de chaleur en s'éloignant de la bouillotte humaine qu'était Malfoy. Ça l'avait surprit, il avait toujours pensé que le garçon au cœur de pierre serait glacé. Apparemment il s'était trompé.

En bon Gryffondor, il s'inquiéta tout de même pour celui dont le réveil avait été brutal et avait avancé sa tête pour se retrouver au dessus du visage rouge du blond colérique qui hurlait à lui en déchirer les tympans. Pourtant sa question sembla calmer les ardeurs du Serpentard.

Ce dernier se releva, avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, et se dirigea vers la porte sans adresser un seul mot au brun.

-Oh non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, murmura le brun.

Il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et, d'un geste, referma la porte, empêchant l'aristocrate de quitter la chambre.

En entendant le cliquetis de la serrure, la colère reprit Draco qui se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

-Ouvre cette putain de porte Potter ! Tout de suite !

-Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu fous là. Ou que tu m'aies supplié, rajouta le survivant en souriant.

-Un Malfoy ne supplie pas Potter, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut sans s'abaisser à supplier.

-Tu veux pas parler ? Alors je pense que l'on va rester un petit moment dans ma chambre Malfoy. De toute façon on est dimanche, rien ne presse.

-Dobby ?

L'elfe apparut immédiatement.

-Oui Monsieur ? Oh bonjour Monsieur Harry.

Quand il vit que les deux garçons étaient assez en colère et que Harry tenait toujours sa baguette dans la main, pointée vers Draco et par extension vers la porte, il fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulait le jeune Monsieur Malfoy ?

-T'informer que je m'apprête à étrangler ton cher Monsieur Harry. À moins que tu ne m'en empêches en me faisant sortir de cette pièce de malheur.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire un mot, Dobby se saisit du bras de Malfoy et transplana avec lui de l'autre côté de la porte.

-ET MERDE ! s'exclama Harry en tapant des points sur son matelas alors qu'il entendait Malfoy s'enfermer dans sa chambre. ET MERDE, ET MERDE, ET MERDE ! DOBBY !

-Monsieur Harry ? L'elfe se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, tortillant ses doigts, très mal à l'aise.

Si Harry avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait pas haussé le ton, il aimait trop le petit elfe pour ça, mais voilà, présentement Harry était frustré et rageait d'avoir vu le blond filer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre ? Comment est-il entré ? Comment ça se fait que vous vous entendez bien maintenant ? Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené dehors ? Pou…

Harry s'arrêta un instant et contempla le petit être qui s'apprêtait à se cogner la tête contre le mur massif en pierre de la chambre.

-C'EST TOI QUI L'AS AIDE A ENTRER ? rugit Harry. POURQUOI ? ET NE PENSE MEME PAS A TE COGNER CONTRE CE MUR BON SANG !

-Dobby est désolé, Monsieur Harry. Dobby ne voulait pas mal faire, Monsieur. Non Monsieur, Dobby ne voulait pas faire entrer le jeune Monsieur Malfoy dans votre chambre. Mais Monsieur Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien et le jeune Monsieur Malfoy a promis à Dobby qu'il ne ferait pas mal à Monsieur Harry. Jeune Monsieur Malfoy voulait juste aider Monsieur Harry à oublier ses cauchemars. Dobby voulait seulement ce qui était bon pour Monsieur Harry. Dobby est désolé Monsieur Harry, Dobby va aller se punir très fort.

Plus l'elfe parlait et plus il était dur pour Harry de comprendre ce que ce dernier disait tellement il sanglotait.

-C'est bon Dobby, calmes-toi, je te pardonne. Laisse-moi seul s'il te plait. Et ne te punis surtout pas.

-Comme Monsieur Harry voudra, Monsieur. Et l'elfe transplana, laissant Harry complétement abasourdi.

Harry se sentait très fatigué tout d'un coup, et très seul aussi. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans sa chambre et ça lui amenait une tranquillité qui lui aurait été utile pour réfléchir. Le problème était qu'Harry voulait tout sauf réfléchir.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Malfoy faisait ça. Mais il en était sûr maintenant. La fois où il avait vu le blond dans sa chambre, ça n'avait pas été une illusion due à sa fièvre après son cauchemar. Non, Draco avait bien été là ce jour-là. Et certainement les autres après.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond n'avait pas profité de sa découverte pour se moquer d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond avait essayé de calmer sa douleur plutôt que de le laisser souffrir, profitant du spectacle, comme il était sûr qu'un ennemi aurait fait.

Malfoy était bien son ennemi, non ? Et pourtant il savait que le blond avait pris soin de lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était vrai que ses cauchemars avaient été moins dur depuis peu, ou en tout cas ils avaient duré moins longtemps.

Toujours un peu en colère, Harry se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il savait qu'il était encore tôt mais il lui était impossible de se rendormir maintenant. Il se souvint d'une conversation avec Neville dans laquelle ce dernier vantait les bienfaits de la tour d'astronomie et décida d'y faire un tour. Mais pas seul.

oOo

En sortant de l'appartement, Harry se dirigea vers la volière. Il avait amené quelques friandises qu'il donna à Hedwige puis murmura à la chouette qu'elle pourrait en avoir d'autres si elle le rejoignait en haut de la tour. 10 minutes plus tard, Harry avait un bras appuyé sur un créneau de la forteresse, sur lequel se resserraient gentiment les serres d'Hedwige. Il la caressait machinalement, laissant courir son regard et ses pensées au loin, vers les montagnes qui encerclaient Poudlard.

Au bout d'un très long moment il remarqua qu'il y avait des lèves-tôt parmi les élèves de Durmstrang, surtout pour un dimanche. Au pied du château, quelques élèves courageux enchaînaient gainage, entrainements de force et footing. Harry se demandait pourquoi ils s'entrainaient ainsi alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas champions mais il dût avouer que ce comportement collait parfaitement aux personnages atypiques qu'étaient les bulgares.

Hedwige s'était envolée depuis un moment et après avoir fait des ronds autour de son maître, elle comprit en voyant son air indifférent, qu'elle n'aurait plus de friandises pour aujourd'hui. Elle décida donc de retourner à la volière pour se reposer de la chasse qui l'avait épuisée cette nuit.

Harry, qui avait détourné le regard des bulgares un instant s'en rendit compte et en reportant son attention sur les sportifs, il fut pris de l'envie soudaine, qu'il savait complétement loufoque, de les rejoindre. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, parcourant le château jusqu'à la sortie (il fut un peu retardé à cause d'une rencontre non désirée avec Peeves et un seau d'eau fraiche). Une fois passé la Grande Porte, il foula l'herbe du parc sur laquelle était déposée la rosée.

L'air frais rencontrant son visage brûlant lui fit du bien sur l'instant, pour le frigorifier deux secondes plus tard. Et il se gifla mentalement d'avoir oublié une nouvelle fois qu'il était sorcier. De plusieurs sorts, il se sécha et se réchauffa alors qu'il avançait vers les bulgares, leur offrant son plus beau sourire.

Il reconnut les deux batteurs contre lesquels il s'était battu lorsqu'il jouait dans l'équipe de Sarah, plus un ou deux visages qu'il voyait de temps en temps avec Sergueï et Viktor. Quelques bulgares arrêtèrent leur entrainement, surpris, puis lui sourirent et dans une invitation silencieuse le reprirent, l'invitant à le partager avec eux.

oOo

Un vrai calvaire ! Harry se croyait chez les spartiates. Après une vingtaine de minutes de cet échauffement, il se vit dans l'obligation de s'arrêter, épuisé comme il l'était, usé par deux points de côté redondants. Il lui manquait beaucoup d'entrainement. Saluant les élèves de Durmstrang, Harry se traîna jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Il pénétra sur la pelouse et s'affala en son centre, en parfaite imitation de l'étoile de mer. Il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, de ne plus souffler comme un bœuf.

Il devait s'être bien reposé puisque le sort de _Tempus _lui indiqua qu'il était 9h37. Un coup d'œil aux grands poteaux le décida. Sortant sa baguette, il appela son éclair de feu d'un _Accio_ puissant. Une fois dans les airs, il se mit à faire un enchainement de pirouettes plus ou moins dangereuses, enchaînant différentes feintes, notamment celle de Wronski, augmentant sa vitesse au maximum puis freinant d'un coup, pour ensuite repartir de plus belle. Voler, c'était la chose qu'Harry préférait, celle qui lui faisait _vraiment_ tout oublier.

Alors qu'il se penchait le plus sur le manche de son balai, entamant une descente en piqué, il aperçu deux tâches floues au sol, ce qui le fit sourire. Un instant plus tard il flottait à environ 5 mètres au-dessus de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione lui demanda de les rejoindre à terre, ce qu'il fit.

-Bah mon vieux, te voilà bien matinal !

-Parles pour toi, répliqua gentiment Harry.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir Harry. On avait prévu de se rejoindre à ton appartement à 10h tu te souviens ? On t'a attendu mais impossible de savoir où tu étais. Ni toi, ni Draco, il n'y avait personne.

' Tiens où avait pu partir le blond ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas parler à Hermione. Ou sinon, il a rejoint Blaise. Quoique c'est vrai, on avait rendez-vous tous ensemble. Oh et puis pourquoi est ce que je pense à Malfoy d'abord, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait '. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et les deux Gryffondors eurent la politesse de le laisser reprendre ses esprits. De toute façon ils étaient assez intéressés par le fait de contempler les différents expressions faciales que prenait Harry.

-Et comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Demanda Harry, qui revenait sur terre.

-La carte. Je te l'avais emprunté y'a un certain temps et j'avais oublié de te la rendre, expliqua Ron. On a aussi retrouvé les deux Serpentards et les bulgares et on a repoussé le rendez-vous à cet après-midi, après le repas.

-OK, ça me va. On fait quoi du coup jusqu'au repas ?

-Si on retournait à la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Proposa Ron. Ça fait un moment que tu n'y as plus mis les pieds, on pourrait même se faire une partie d'échecs, non ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu vas t'ennuyer avec moi, je ne suis pas Draco, ton seul adversaire potable.

-Quoi ?

-Bah ouais c'est vrai, j'suis nul aux échecs.

-Non c'est pas ça … Harry …. Comment t'as appelé la fouine ?

-Bah Malfoy, non ?

Harry se sentait pris au piège, il savait très bien comment il l'avait nommé, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était venu tout seul.

-Non,non … Harry je suis sûr que tu l'as appelé par son prénom !

-Hein ! Quoi ! Tu délires. Ron t'es sûr que t'as bien dormi ? T'as l'air un peu fatigué. Tu me connais, non ? Je le déteste, je l'aurais sûrement pas appelé par son prénom.

-Euh ouais, tu dois avoir raison, j'ai pas assez dormi. … Bon on rentre ? J'ai froid.

Et Ron se mit en marche vers le château en soufflant sur ses mains gelées. Les mains dans les poches, Harry essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Heureusement pour lui, Ron manquait de confiance en lui et était facile à berner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, Harry le savait, et cela se confirma quand il aperçu son petit sourire et le regard en coin suspect avec lequel elle l'observait. Il choisit de ne pas y prêter attention et rejoignit Ron en quelques grandes enjambées.

oOo

-Partez et commencez sans moi, je vous rejoins, lança Hermione aux autres après le repas, puis elle se dirigea vers Neville qui attendait dans un coin du Hall, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna derrière elle jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Blaise la regarda partir puis prit le commandement des opérations.

-Bon allez, Harry, Ron, Sarah, Ginny, Viktor, Sergueï ! On se motive ! Suivez-moi.

-Heu au fait, où est Draco ? Demanda Viktor.

' C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu au déjeuner ' se rappela Harry.

-Bah, il m'a faussé compagnie ce matin, en disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoignait directement dans la salle sur demande. Il sait comment y entrer. Bon, on y va ?

-Ouais, Blaise, les gars, allez-y, je vous rejoindrais, j'ai aussi quelque chose à faire.

-Harry !

-T'inquiètes Ron, juste un petit détour, je serai là bientôt.

-Oublie pas qu'on y va en partie pour toi, champion ! Pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner, lança Blaise. Bon enfin bref, tu fais comme tu veux, à toute.

Et le reste de la petite troupe suivit Blaise, qui parlait avec Sergueï et les deux filles alors que Krum et Ron, en retrait, se lançaient des regards en coin sans savoir comment s'y prendre pour lancer une conversation. Harry soupira, sourit, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

oOo

-Neville, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir à la bibliothèque ? Tu as des problèmes avec les cours ? Hannah ne pouvait pas t'aider ?

-Euh non, c'est pas un problème avec les cours, Hermione. Mais tu sais, si je te dérange… lui répondit le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas. C'est juste que je suis un peu surprise. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Je serai muette comme une tombe, promis.

-Euh...Merci Hermione. Bon euh... en fait...

-Neville ! Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu peux me parler de tout, c'est fait pour ça les amis, lui dit doucement la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

-Est-ce que tu as un prblavclesom ?

-Pardon ? Neville ne stresse pas, regarde comme tu te tords les doigts. La jeune fille était amusée par l'état de son ami qui lui était tout rouge.

-Est-ce que tu as un problème avec les homos ? Lui redemanda le garçon à voix basse et très rapidement.

-Neville, voyons, on sait tous les deux, que dis-je, tout le monde à part Ronald Weasley sait pourquoi Harry ne veut pas sortir avec Ginny. Et alors quoi ? Harry est toujours mon meilleur ami, non ?

-Oui mais justement. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es amie avec lui ou bien ça ne te choque pas du tout ? Demanda toujours aussi timidement Neville.

-On ne dirait pas que je suis la fille de moldus ! L'homosexualité ne choque personne chez les sorciers et moi non plus elle ne me pose pas de problème. Quoi de plus beau que l'amour ? Mais dis-moi Neville, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Hermione commençait à être vraiment intriguée par la tournure de la conversation.

-Et bien en fait, Hannah m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Mais je sais que je suis homo, enfin je veux dire, jusque là j'ai toujours été plus attiré par les garçons. Mais j'ai peur de lui dire et que ça gâche notre amitié... et euh...

Hermione voyait que son ami était troublé et elle trouvait ça attendrissant.

-Tout d'abord Neville, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne me choque pas du tout, pour moi tu es toujours le même. Et je pense que Hannah ne changera pas d'avis par rapport à toi non plus. Il n'y a rien de dégoutant à cela. Ensuite, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on soit ou hétéro ou homo. À mon avis, on peut être attiré par les deux genres puisque je pense que l'on tombe amoureux d'une personnalité plus que de la personne en elle-même. Alors ne te borne pas à être seulement homo. Il faut que tu te demandes si tu te sens bien avec Hannah, si tu as envie de passer plus de bons moments avec elle, si elle t'attire, la place qu'elle a déjà dans ton cœur ...

-Bah je sais pas trop. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai pas envie de la perdre, mais je sais pas si c'est comme une amie ou plus.

-Si tu n'as personne en tête pour l'instant pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ? Et puis comme ça vous pourrez aller au bal de Noël ensemble, lui proposa Hermione.

-Personne en tête, hum, murmura-t-il. Tu penses vraiment ? Euh bon bah je vais faire ça alors, répondit enfin Neville, gêné.

-J'ai pu t'aider comme tu voulais ?

-Oui je te remercie Hermione. Au fait où sont les autres ?

-Dans la salle sur commande, ils s'entraînent pour l'épreuve. Tu te rends compte c'est dans trois jours ! J'ai hâte. Je vais aller les aider, tu veux venir ? Demanda la brunette.

-Non, non, merci. Il faut que je trouve Hannah, je vais lui parler. Puis Neville se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque à la recherche de la jeune fille alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête en souriant et rangea ses affaires pour aller rejoindre le petit groupe au 7ème étage.

oOo

Harry rentra à contre-cœur dans l'infirmerie. Il détestait l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir suite à sa demande, mais il détestait encore plus le fait que Malfoy puisse venir le voir dormir le soir à son insu, ça le faisait frissonner.

Il était donc en train de reformuler mentalement pour la cinquantième fois sa requête d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves lorsqu'il franchit les portes. Levant la tête, il remarqua que l'infirmerie n'était pas vide. En effet, il pouvait admirer le dos de Madame Pomfresh qui disparu derrière les rideaux blancs tirés autour d'un lit, l'entendant marmonner.

Il s'assit sur un lit, patienta quelques minutes puis se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Madame Pomfresh apparut de derrière le rideau et poussa une exclamation.

-Monsieur Potter ! Enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un viendrait ! Bien que vous ne soyez peut-être pas le plus attendu, ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour elle-même et le brun ne l'entendit pas.

L'angoisse prit Harry. 'Qui était derrière le rideau ? Un ami à lui ?' Apparemment il avait pensé à voix haute puisque l'infirmière lui répondit.

-Votre coéquipier, Monsieur Malfoy. C'est pas très beau à voir.

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne réfréna pas, Harry s'approcha rapidement du lit sur lequel gisait sa Némésis. Le blond semblait plus pâle que jamais, allongé là dans ces draps blancs. Enfin, peu de parcelles de sa peau étaient plus pâles. La plupart étaient couvertes d'hématomes de différentes couleurs, allant du bleu au rouge en passant par le jaune et le violet. Il avait beaucoup de coupures et son torse était entièrement bandé. À certains endroits les couleurs tiraient même vers le vert mais Madame Pomfresh précisa que c'était dû à certains sorts qu'elle n'avait pas encore déterminés.

Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry avait envie de se détourner pour vomir, mais en continuant son inspection, c'est la rage qui le prit. Il était révolté et souhaitait de plus en plus fortement retrouver le responsable de cet acte à mesure que l'infirmière lui détaillait les multiples os brisés et autres dommages.

Malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il semblait si fragile, le blond ne cessait de se débattre.

-Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire, il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, à se débattre ainsi. J'ai déjà eu du mal à lui bander le torse, ajouta l'infirmière en montrant son œil au beurre noir, mais il faut que je lui fasse boire des potions. Et …. Oh, Monsieur Malfoy se réveille...

Dans un effort surhumain, Draco releva une de ses paupières gonflées et il put distinguer quelques taches dont une toute blanche, verticale, et assuma que c'était l'infirmière. Une tâche brune à côté lui fit penser à Pansy, ou Théodore peut-être.

-Tenez-lui compagnie, Monsieur Potter et essayez de lui faire boire les potions, je vais chercher Monsieur le Directeur et ….

-N...nn...non, parvint à dire Draco avec difficulté, en essayant de se redresser ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Harry, qui ressentait un fort besoin de protéger le garçon, se précipita à son chevet pour le calmer et/ou l'aider à se relever si ce dernier le voulait vraiment. Puisant dans toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Draco parvint au bout de sa pensée.

-Je vous... en sup..pli...n...ne preve...nez personne, pro...mettez-le !

-Je dois au moins aller chercher Dumbledore et le professeur Snape, mon garçon.

-P..pas Dum..Dumble...dore...p..pp...pas mon..p.p..père.

-Oui, mon garçon, oui. Potter, occupez-vous en, je reviens de suite.

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête et se retourna vers le blond qui gémissait tandis que l'infirmière s'éloignait à vive allure.

Draco n'avait plus la force de tenir debout, son corps était pris de tremblements. Harry fit donc quelque chose qui aurait surprit toute personne les connaissant, lui et Malfoy. Il souleva ce dernier, se glissa dans le lit en position assise, le dos appuyé contre les coussins et le plaça entre ses jambes, calant le dos du blond contre son torse, entre ses bras. Il saisit ensuite la première des cinq fioles posées sur la petite table à côté du lit et pencha le blond un peu en arrière, en le décalant en biais. Il lui fit avaler la première potion, qui fut suivit par une deuxième, puis toutes celles restantes sur la commode.

Ceci fait, il ne changea pas de place, conservant le blond bien installé, à l'abri entre ses bras et commença à le bercer. Il observait Draco. Les coupures disparaissaient ainsi que les différents hématomes et le blond retrouvait peu à peu son visage parfait. Son teint reprenait un peu de couleur même s'il restait ce pâle caractéristique de l'aristocrate.

S'occuper du blond avait un peu calmé Harry mais quand il l'entendit gémir faiblement de douleur, il le serra un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ça n'arrangeait rien, au contraire, et son envie de le venger revint au galop. Et il ne réfléchissait même pas au pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait à jouer la nurse de Draco, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ça lui semblait naturel.

Pomfresh entra en trombe peu après, suivit du professeur Snape. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, contemplant la scène, un peu surprit, stupéfaits, un brin amusé du côté de l'infirmière. Mais c'est Snape qu'Harry remarqua. La colère se peignait sur son visage, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et Harry fut vraiment soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas tourné vers lui cette fois-ci.

Snape venait de voir les nombreuses coupures et les nombreux hématomes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de disparaître complètement du visage de Draco et une colère sans nom l'envahit, ainsi que la peur que son filleul ait été découvert comme certains de ses amis. Il se précipita vers le lit, s'agenouilla au chevet du Serpentard. Faisant complètement abstraction de la présence d'Harry, il examina le blond. Puis il se releva.

-Aucune trace de sort de magie noire, ce n'est pas un Serpentard.

-Et pourquoi ça je vous pris ! Demanda l'infirmière, outrée.

-Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on les éduque. Et c'est tous la première chose qu'ils utilisent lors d'un combat, avec_ Doloris_. À part Draco lors de ses ''combats'' avec Potter (il cracha presque le mot) et les deux imbéciles Crabbe et Goyle, les Serpentards ne se servent presque jamais de leur poings. Ils gardent leurs mains intactes pour pouvoir réussir en potions.

-Ah, euh bien. Pensez-vous que nous devons prévenir ses parents, Snape ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne dit rien, il était comateux et ne parvenait plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait bercer par les voix qui l'entourait et la présence rassurante de la personne qui le tenait fermement contre elle, et dont la chaleur corporelle l'apaisait.

-Ne prévenez pas ses parents avant que Draco ne soit réveillé et en exprime le besoin. Ils n'ont pas à savoir et seront très mécontent qu'on les dérangent pour une banalité.

Harry sentit une brusque poussée de haine envers son professeur l'envahir.

-Une _Banalité_ ? Vous appelez ça une _banalité _? S'insurgea-t-il. Vous avez vraiment regardé l'état dans lequel il est ?

-Il a vu pire, bien pire. Croyez-moi Potter. Et au lieu de vouloir jouer les héros, allez donc chercher Mr Zabini, histoire de vous rendre utile, pour une fois. Je m'occupe de prévenir le directeur, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'infirmière.

Et ceci dit, il quitta l'infirmerie.

-Au fait, que vouliez-vous Harry ? Lui demanda gentiment l'infirmière en l'éloignant du lit de Draco, il fallait le laisser se reposer. Et soyez direct, je sais quand vous ne me dites pas tout !

-D'accord. J'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars et …

-Depuis quand ?

-Bah euh, pas longtemps …

-Potter !

Aïe, elle s'énervait. Harry décida de jouer la carte de l'humour.

-Pompom !

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Croisant son regard furieux, il reprit sérieusement.

-Au moins deux semaines je dirais, peut-être plus. Mais il est de plus en plus actif.

-Vous ne parvenez pas à utiliser l'occlumancie n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit-il franchement. Et je ne pense pas y arriver un jour. Écoutez Pompom, il me faudrait quelques potions sans rêves ou je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Et la première tâche du tournoi des jeunes sorciers approche, je dois être en forme.

Résignée, l'infirmière partit lui chercher son dû.

-Une seule ?

-Soyez reconnaissant, Monsieur Potter. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une drogue. Je dois d'abord en parler au directeur. Et ne ronchonnez pas ! C'est indiscutable.

Harry rangea la fiole dans son sac et sortit lui aussi de l'infirmerie en remerciant Madame Pomfresh qui le couva du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte massive. Elle retourna ensuite au chevet de Draco qui semblait aller un peu mieux.

oOo

-Ah te voilà enfin, Harry, tu en as mis du temps ! Même Hermione a été plus rapide que toi. T'étais où ?

-À l'infirmerie, Blaise.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent les yeux ronds mais c'est Hermione qui réagit la première. Elle se leva et courut vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Harry ? Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

Il la repoussa gentiment et regarda le métis droit dans les yeux.

-Moi ça va, Draco, non.

Il eu à peine le temps de voir passer une fusée brune qu'il comprit que Blaise avait quitté la pièce et dévalait les escaliers à toute allure.

Personne ne fit attention au fait qu'Harry ait utilisé son prénom. Ils étaient en état de choc et comme des automates, ils sortirent de la salle pour suivre Blaise, même le trio Gryffondor. Il le retrouvèrent au chevet de Draco, tenant la main du blond et s'extasiant car ce dernier semblait se réveiller. Blaise lui laissa le temps de se remettre et commença à le questionner.

-Dray ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-À ton avis, j'ai l'air de bien allé ? Répliqua sarcastiquement l'aristocrate, mais son ami ne se formalisa pas. Une vengeance, ma tante.

-Hein, quoi ? Ta tante t'a attaqué pour se venger ? Elle est dans Poudlard ?

-T'es con ou tu le fait exprès Potter, lança Blaise.

Puis il se retourna vers son ami.

-Torturés ou tués ?

-Tués. Les Warnston, toute la famille, sauf les deux fils qui sont à Poudlard.

-C'est eux ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps de voir. Probable. Enfin non, juste le grand, parce que le petit est en première année, il aurait pas pu, trop peureux.

-Ouais, enfin il est chez les Gryffondors quand même, fit remarquer Ron, mais personne ne tint compte de la remarque.

-Bah ça alors, elle a pas l'air sympa ta tante Draco, lança Sergueï innocemment, pensant radoucir ses amis qui faisaient des têtes d'enterrement et comblant le silence pesant.

-Ouaip, on peut pas dire que Bellatrix Lestranges soit un agneau, continua Harry.

Et tout se passa très vite. Sans que personne ne comprenne ce qui se passait Viktor se retrouvait à ceinturer Sergueï, qui feulait littéralement, baguette pointée vers Malfoy, Hermione et Blaise entre les deux, Harry, Ron, Sarah et Ginny les regardant ébahis.

-Calme, Sei, calme, intimait Viktor alors que l'autre bulgare se débattait. Je t'en supplie, contrôle-toi.

Blaise ressentit cette aura particulière qui entourait le bulgare. Sarah aussi trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Avant que ça ne tourne très mal, Blaise attrapa le poursuiveur d'une poigne de fer, le défaisant avec force de l'étreinte de Viktor et le tira hors de l'infirmerie, laissant les autres ''sur le cul''.

-Désolé de cette réaction, Draco, lui dit Viktor. Warnston n'est pas la seule famille que ta tante est détruite. Ouais, les mangemorts viennent même recruter parmi les rangs des autres écoles de sorcelleries.

-Pas étonnant quand on voit votre directeur, lança amèrement Hermione.

-Que veux-tu dire Hermione ? lui demanda son petit-ami.

-Igor Karkaroff est un mangemort.

-Ancien mangemort, rectifia brutalement le bulgare, le visage fermé.

-Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence, répliqua Hermione.

Viktor lui jeta encore un regard mauvais et sorti de l'infirmerie pour essayer de retrouver son ami.

-Comment tu l'as su ? Demandèrent en même temps les trois Gryffondors.

-Maman nous l'a dit, répondit Sarah à sa place.

Puis Harry se retourna vers Malfoy.

-Et toi tu le savais sûrement, non ? C'est un '_ami à_ _Papa'_ ? Lui lança méchamment le brun.

Il s'en voulu de suite. Il avait cru voir un instant l'expression blessé du blond.

-Pense ce que tu veux Potter, mais pense-le loin de moi. Barrez-vous.

Décidant de ne pas insister, les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Malfoy les interpella.

-Granger, Weasley mâle, vous restez. Il faut qu'on parle.

Surprit, Harry interrogea ses amis du regard mais par une réponse muette le couple lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient tout aussi étonnés. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Draco, qui haussa un sourcil lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et sortit enfin, accompagné de Ginny et de sa sœur. Il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore et Sarah l'accompagna alors que Ginny allait rejoindre Luna.

oOo

Blaise s'en voulait un peu de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était leur petit coin de paradis à eux seuls, et pourtant il y avait amené quelqu'un. Enfin, Draco lui pardonnerait. Il comprendrait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour que la colère du jeune homme puisse éclater sans danger. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se préoccupe de ça pour l'instant.

Non, il devait d'abord garder son sang-froid parce qu'à l'instant même, un vrai tigre blanc décrivait un grand cercle autour de lui, babines retroussées, près à bondir.

Blaise aurait pu se transformer en écureuil et s'enfuir mais il savait qu'il devait rester calme pour montrer à l'animal qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il le comprenait, qu'il voulait l'aider.

D'un coup, le tigre fit un bon sur le côté, vers le château, mais rebondit sur ce qui semblait être la paroi d'une bulle imaginaire les enveloppant. Cela ne fit que décupler la colère de l'animal qui se remit à tourner autour de sa victime.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir. Pas avant que tu sois calmé. Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile, mais je suis sûr que tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça. Et même si tu ne comprenais pas, laisse-moi te dire que Draco est mon ami et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal.

Deux secondes après, Blaise se retrouva les fesses par terre, le nez en sang. Il s'était pris un bon coup de poing mais n'avait pas chercher à l'éviter.

-Laisse-moi sortir, résonna une voix coléreuse. On aurait dit que la personne avait la gorge irrité d'avoir trop crié.

-Non, lui répondit fermement Blaise qui réparait son nez d'un sort.

-_Blaise_, gronda la voix. Je ne suis pas très patient tu sais. Et en plus je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé...

-J'en suis conscient, le coupa le métis. Et c'est assez réciproque, c'est pour ça que je ne te rendrais pas ta baguette.

-Pff, tu imagines bien que j'en ai pas vraiment besoin, non.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Blaise ricana un instant. C'est pour la forme.

La seconde personne ne lui répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à tâter les parois de la bulle qui les emprisonnait. Puis il se tourna vers Blaise et reprit la parole.

-Sympa cette bulle, c'est quoi ce sort, je ne connais pas.

-Un des préférés de Lord Voldemort.

Encore une fois Blaise se retrouva à terre. Rien ne l'avait touché cette fois, hormis un puissant _Doloris_ auquel il essayait de résister vainement.

-Tu joues avec le feu, Blaise.

-Je t'épuise, arriva finalement à dire Blaise, n'étant plus sous l'effet du sortilège.

-Tu n'imagines pas que je vais vous laisser vous approcher d'eux à partir de maintenant ?

-En effet, mais c'est parce que tu ne me comprends pas. Je ne leur ferais aucun mal, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-Marrant, de la part d'un futur mangemort …

-Et futur espion de l'ordre, le coupa Blaise.

-Comment je peux en être sûr ?

-À toi de décider. Maintenant laisse-moi te dire une chose, Draco n'est pas comme sa tante. Je ne pardonnerais à personne, même Sarah, qu'on les mette dans le même sac ou qu'on se venge d'elle en s'en prenant à lui. Compris ?

-Écoute Blaise, on est pareil tous les deux. Tu sais que j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Pff, on peut oublier tout ça ? J'irais m'excuser envers Draco.

-Et tu fais comme si j'avais rien dit ? Blaise était stupéfait.

-Je sais que tu aimes Sarah, et je sais que tu es un bon gars, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Alors oui je crois que tu vas devenir un espion, et oui je te fais confiance.

-Ami ?

-Ami, répondit Sergueï en serrant la main du noir. Et quelques secondes après, tout deux sortaient de la bulle et se dirigeaient vers le château pour retrouver leurs amis.

-Au fait, quel ancêtre ? Bulgare ?

-Raté, Russe. Le bulgare n'a jamais eu de progéniture, pas un seul membre de sa famille était encore vivant à l'époque et sa lignée s'est éteinte. Et toi ?

-Italien. Tu sais, je crois avoir trouvé qui descend du français.

-Hum ? Je me doute que Voldemort a pour ancêtre l'anglais mais là je vois pas trop. On m'a dit que l'ancêtre français avait connu le même sort que le bulgare.

-C'est faux. Bah t'auras pas à chercher bien loin, c'est sous ton nez, au château.

oOo

-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux, Malfoy ?

-Tout doux le Griffon, je vais pas te manger. Asseyez-vous.

Ron n'avait pas du tout envie de se plier à son ordre mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'y obligea.

-Je veux vous parler d'H... de Potter, rectifia-t-il.

Ron parut surprit qu'il veuille parler de son meilleur ami et ne fit pas attention au lapsus de Malfoy, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas et cela l'intrigua autant que la conversation à venir.

-Vous vous doutez que Potter n'est pas venu en visite de courtoisie à l'infirmerie...

-C'est clair, il préférerait te voir six pieds sous terre, lança joyeusement Ron.

Et Hermione ne manqua pas le voile de tristesse qui passa un instant dans les yeux de l'aristocrate, attisant encore plus sa curiosité.

-Pertinente remarque Weasley. Je disais donc que c'était par hasard que Potter m'a surprit à l'infirmerie. Il est venu ici pour une autre raison et je pense que nous devons en parler un peu. Granger, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile cette fois, c'est compris ?

Ron, lui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la conversation pour l'instant. Mais Draco misait sur l'intelligence d'Hermione et ne fut pas vraiment surprit qu'elle, elle ait comprit.

-Ses cauchemars... dit-elle pensivement.

-Exactement. Il est venu chercher des potions de sommeil sans rêves mais Pomfresh ne lui en a donné qu'une et ...

-Et elle a raison, reprit Hermione. Il ne doit pas devenir dépendant de ce genre de chose, ça va devenir sa drogue sinon. Il devrait plutôt apprendre à …

-Maitriser l'occlumancie, oui. Mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde Granger.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas Malfoy, c'est pourquoi tu veux parler de cela avec nous. Et pourquoi tu as l'air de t'y intéresser autant. Tu en sais déjà trop et tu sais bien qu'on ne te dira rien d'autre.

-De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre grand chose de plus que je ne sache pas maintenant.

-Tu as espionné sa conversation avec Madame Pomfresh ?

Hermione était choquée.

-Non, j'ai pris les devants quand tu m'as menti la dernière fois. Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être je voulais vous prévenir, pour que vous puissiez l'aider.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aurais fait ça, Malfoy, lança Hermione soupçonneuse.

-Moi non plus, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même mais les deux rouge et or l'entendirent quand même.

-Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé directement à Harry ?

Le blond ne répondit rien mais rougit un peu. Il était sûr que s'il invoquait la raison '' je veux me reposer avant la tâche et pour cela il faut que tu dormes '', Harry le traiterait de femmelette. Ils se disputeraient et ça n'aiderait pas le brun.

-J'ai compris, s'écria Hermione. En fait tu as peur qu'Harry voit que tu t'inquiètes pour lui et que sous tes airs d'insupportable petit crétin se cache un adorable petit Poufsouffle.

Draco rougit encore plus.

-Que … ? Je ne …

Mais Hermione, qui l'avait scruté du regard tout le long n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Hermione et Draco sursautèrent, arrachant un léger cri de douleur au blond. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le rouquin prenne la parole, surtout pour ça.

-Bah quoi, j'ai le droit de suivre, non ? S'enquit-il.

-Ça risque de ne pas vous plaire.

-Dis toujours, soupira Hermione.

-Si Pomfresh ne veut pas la lui donner, nous allons le faire.

-Quoi !

-Comprenez-moi bien, lors de ses cauchemars il hurle. Donc il m'empêche de dormir. Et vu qu'il n'est pas capable d'apprendre l'occlumancie, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de regagner mon repos.

-Ah ouais, je me disais aussi qu'il fallait bien que ça ait un rapport avec le confort de sa majesté, t'aurais pas fait ça sans arrière pensées.

-Sa majesté ? Tu me flattes Weasley. Mais tu apprendras que c'est comme ça que fonctionnent les Serpentards. Je pense aussi à votre ami, ne t'inquiètes pas. La première tâche est dans un peu moins de deux semaines, il faut qu'il soit en forme sinon ce ne sera qu'un boulet que je traînerais et il va me faire perdre.

-C'est bon, on a compris le principe, intervint Hermione avant que Ron ait pu répliquer quelque chose. Donc tu veux préparer la potion toi-même ?

-Jusqu'à la première tâche, oui.

-Et pourquoi tu nous en parles ?

-Parce que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la potion. Tout d'abord, je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie avant un ou deux jours or il faut environ 36 heures pour préparer la potion, en comptant les heures de repos. Et comme la personne la plus douée en potion après moi c'est toi Granger (Hermione pinçait les lèvres, mécontente de n'être que deuxième) je me suis dit que tu étais la personne à qui je devais confier cette tâche.

-Et moi ?

-Toi, Weasley ? C'est simple, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé parler tranquillement à ta copine sans craindre que je ne la torture, répondit Draco avant de ricaner alors que Ron marmonnait des injures.

-Et donc, ton plan ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'ai un chaudron en trop, Blaise vous le donnera, ainsi que les ingrédients que je t'écrirais sur une liste, avec la recette. Pour le lieu, hum..., et bien je pense que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde nous suffiront amplement. On ira à tour de rôle, ou même ensemble si tu veux.

-Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mouarf, trop fort, s'esclaffa Ron sous l'œil surprit de Draco. Ça me rappelle en deuxième année, quand on avait fait du polynectar pour interroger Malf...

Et il s'arrêta net, sentant la gaffe, mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Le polynectar _pour faire quoi ? _S'indigna Draco.

-Hein, euh rien.

-_Weasley_, susurra le prince des Serpentards.

Ron sentant ses défenses faiblir et la colère du Serpentard monter, abandonna la bataille et entreprit d'expliquer les exploits du trio sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione.

Après quelques autres discussions futiles, Ron et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie, une liste à la main, dans le but de retrouver Blaise et de commencer la potion.


	14. Chapter 13

Désolée pour cette très longue attente, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je viens de remarquer qu'il est seulement axé sur Draco et le trio de Gryffondor mais vous retrouverez les autres dans le prochain chapitre (que je vais essayer de terminer le plus vite possible, c'est promis).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Warnston et ses amis étaient allés se dénoncer le lendemain et avaient été sévèrement punis mais n'avaient pas été renvoyés comme l'avait proposé Snape. Pas en temps de guerre, lui avait répondu Dumbledore.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait essayé d'interroger Hermione et Ron. Il était vraiment très curieux et voulait absolument savoir ce que Draco leur avait dit mais ses deux comparses disparaissaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Alors pour s'occuper, Harry avait décidé de terminer sa discussion avec le blond sur le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre.

Draco avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie, s'étant bien reposé durant la nuit mais pourtant Harry ne l'avait presque pas vu de toute la journée. C'est comme s'il disparaissait entre les cours. Le plus étrange n'était pas vraiment que Malfoy échappe à son regard mais plutôt le fait qu'il semblait en être de même avec Ron et Hermione, même si ces derniers démentaient furieusement.

Il se promenait dans les couloirs, cherchant encore vainement ses amis, et la seule chose qui était bien présente en lui c'était ce sentiment de solitude. Avant, il était toujours avec Ron et Hermione et ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Puis cette année, il s'était rapproché de sa sœur, et du coup des bulgares et de Blaise, ce qui avait finalement entraîné un rapprochement progressif avec Draco Malfoy.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit dans le Poudlard express qu'il allait avoir des conversations on ne peut plus normales avec le Serpentard et qu'ils arriveraient à une cohabitation saine (et paisible ?) lui et Draco Malfoy, cette personne serait certainement encore à Sainte Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est.

Et pourtant, ça avait fini par arriver. Et la solitude qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement due à la disparition de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Les bulgares étaient souvent avec leurs compatriotes et certain américains et Blaise était trop occupé à draguer Sarah, mais Harry s'était doucement habitué à la présence de Draco à leurs côtés même si ce dernier était assez avare de paroles envers les Gryffondors. Donc le fait qu'il ne l'ai plus autour de lui accentuait son sentiment de solitude.

Draco Malfoy.

Qu'avait-il pu bien dire à ses amis qu'il ne puisse pas dire devant Harry ? Ça devait forcement le concerner, et c'est ce qui rendait Harry encore plus curieux.

Si c'était à propos de ses cauchemars, il aurait pu en parler devant lui, vu que Draco savait qu'il était au courant maintenant. Et s'il voulait vraiment savoir la teneur de ses cauchemars, le blond aurait pu lui demander directement. Donc ça devait être autre chose, mais quoi ?

Pourtant Harry avait tord, c'est bien de ses cauchemars dont le blond avait parlé.

oOo

-Ah bah vous voilà enfin.

-Oh c'est bon, Malfoy, ta gueule.

Le jeune blond qui se tenait accroupi derrière un chaudron se releva et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard.

-Je me tais si je veux la belette, répliqua-t-il en le toisant.

Mais une jeune fille les interrompit.

-On a pas le temps de se disputer !

Puis elle se tourna vers le blond.

-Désolée Draco, Harry ne nous a pas lâché et on a du faire quelques détours. Comment va la potion ?

Ron s'étouffa lorsqu'il entendit les premiers mots prononcés par sa petite-amie. Draco lui ne s'en formalisa pas.

S'il avait été dur un jour pour Hermione de placer 'désolée' et 'Draco' dans une même phrase en parlant au blondinet ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Elle savait que malgré tout ce que ce dernier disait, il faisait ça pour aider Harry, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop pourquoi, et avait décidé, puisqu'ils avaient un point commun maintenant, de faire ami-ami avec le Serpentard, dans la mesure du possible. Elle n'en était pas au point de sautiller avec lui, bras dessus, bras dessous, à travers le château.

Une idée avait germé en elle quand, il y a un mois, elle avait cru voir Draco regarder avec envie le couple que faisaient les deux imbéciles heureux. Ayant annulé tout de suite l'idée que le blond puisse être attiré par Crabbe ou Goyle, elle s'était dit qu'il devait être jaloux d'eux. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé tout de suite débile, un peu plus tard. Au vu des rumeurs, elle était sûr et certaine que Draco était 100% hétéro.

Mais finalement, n'avait-elle pas dit à Neville qu'on tombait amoureux d'une personne pour ce qu'elle était et non pour son genre ? Et, à bien y réfléchir, Draco semblait vraiment se préoccuper du brun alors peut-être que..., non absurde..., mais quand même …. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Neville.

Se secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se rapprocha du chaudron vert bouillonnant.

De grosses bulles se formaient à la surface pour exploser peu de temps après. Le blond, dont quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front, était très concentré. Il remuait activement la potion pour homogénéiser et éviter les grumeaux.

-Granger ! Passe moi sept racines de mandragores ! Tout de suite !

-C'est pas ton chien, Malfoy ! Tu lui parles pas comme ça !

Hermione souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Le rouquin avait bien essayé d'améliorer ses rapports avec Draco, et y était vraiment très bien parvenu, mais celui-là venait de le battre à une partie d'échecs version sorciers pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de la potion, deux heures auparavant. Étant mauvais joueur, il avait été plus que facile pour le Gryffondor de retrouver ses bonnes habitudes.

Le blond se redressa, regarda Ron en haussant les sourcils puis redirigea son regard vers la potion.

-S'il-te-plait.

Hermione se mit cette fois à pouffer de rire. Ron était tordant, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il était devant un extraterrestre.

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de la fouine ? Sortez de ce corps !

Là Hermione ne put plus se retenir et explosa de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard furieux de Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter et elle lui tendit rapidement les racines.

-Vous avez quoi comme cours après ?

-Deux heures de botanique et toi ?

-Ah merde. Bon c'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai pour sortir de cours. Flitwick ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

-Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Il aurait fallu rajouter deux racines de mandragores entre les deux cours, à 11h, mais j'ai double cours de sortilèges. Mais bon, vous aussi vous avez un double cours et puis botanique, ça fait trop loin des toilettes.

Ils restèrent encore deux minutes autour du chaudron puis sortirent pour rejoindre leurs classes, en courant.

oOo

-Mais où est ce que vous étiez passés ?

Les deux Gryffondors se glissèrent doucement aux côtés d'Harry. La chance leur avait sourit, Mme Chourave n'avait pas remarqué leur retard.

-J'avais oublié mon bouquin de botanique et Hermione m'a suivi, répondit rapidement Ron.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas bien mentir.

-Ouais, bah vous deviez être franchement occupés tous les deux parce que tu l'as toujours pas ton bouquin, lui dit Harry, vexé, alors que Ron venait d'ouvrir son sac dans lequel ne se trouvaient que des parchemins.

-Bon, t'aurais préféré qu'on te dise qu'on a baisé comme des fous dans un couloir ? Lui assena Hermione.

Harry, trop surprit par le langage cru de son amie ne put rien ajouter de plus. D'ailleurs, il ne dit rien de tout le cours. Ses deux amis n'aimaient pas lui mentir et ne sentaient pas vraiment fiers d'eux et ses deux heures furent un peu sombres pour tous.

oOo

-T'étais où ? Il t'arrive quoi aujourd'hui ? T'es toujours en retard !

Le blond ne répondit pas à son ami et sortit rapidement ses affaires sous le regard plein de reproches que son professeur avait vissé sur lui.

.

Environ une heure plus tard :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu te tortilles comme ça ?

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Hein ? Et c'est si pressant, tu peux pas te retenir ? Tu pouvais pas prendre tes précautions ?

Draco lança un regard noir à son pseudo-ami et appela son professeur.

oOo

-Je m'en veux un peu de mentir à Harry comme ça, souffla Hermione en se laissant glisser contre le mur et en regardant les deux hommes.

D'un même mouvement, Ron qui touillait la potion et Draco, assit en tailleur, qui coupait des tentacules de strangulot, levèrent la tête vers elle.

-Il a l'air triste, se justifia-t-elle.

-Et bien vas-y, racontes tout à Potter, lança Draco en replongeant dans son travail.

-Tu peux l'appeler Harry, tu sais, ça n'est pas si étrange, même venant de toi.

-Ouaip, rajouta Ron, juste aussi bizarre que moi faisant des potions à midi au lieu d'avoir le nez dans mon assiette.

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à rire. Draco, qui mettait un point d'honneur à toujours retenir ses émotions, et surtout le rire, arrivait difficilement à se contenir, ses épaules tressautaient alors qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de sourire.

Le couple s'en rendit compte et cela fit redoubler leurs rires.

-Oh allez la fouine, laisses-toi aller ! Lui dit Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos et le blond, d'abord surprit, se recroquevilla alors au sol, riant à gorge déployée, se tordant sur lui-même.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si transcendant mais les rares fois où Draco se laisser aller c'était en présence de Blaise, et encore, même devant son meilleur ami qui connaissait tout de lui, il se retenait. Mais là, forcé par les deux Gryffondors, il laissait aller la bonne humeur qu'il avait retenu depuis plus de 16ans déjà.

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de rire, stupéfaits. Il n'avaient jamais vu le blond comme cela, toujours avec son masque d'aristocrate, et ne pensaient pas le voir autrement un jour. Ils ne se moquèrent pas de lui mais son rire clair était entrainant et les faisait sourire sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Cela dura quelques minutes puis ils se reconcentrèrent sur la potion, essayant de ne pas se regarder et faire ainsi repartir leur fou-rire. Ah ! Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour ils se paieraient un tel fou rire tous les trois, ils n'y auraient jamais cru.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en cours, dire que les deux Gryffondors furent surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

Harry ne leur jeta pas un seul regard. Il ne leur avait même pas gardé une place et s'était mis en groupe avec Neville et Joshua, qui partageait le cours de sortilèges avec eux.

Ils durent se séparer, Ron avec Seamus et Dean, et Hermione, pour son grand malheur, avec Parvati et Lavande, qui parlèrent rouge à lèvre et garçons pendant toute l'heure.

Hermione, qui, au bout de 10 minutes, maitrisait parfaitement le sort, se souvint de quelque chose.

-Dis-moi Lavande ?

Cette dernière interrompit sa conversation avec Parvati et se retourna vers elle. Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? En plus elles ne s'aimaient pas vraiment depuis que Ron l'avait plaqué pour Hermione, en fin de 6ème année.

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner par le regard meurtrier de Lavande.

-Je me demandais si je pouvais participer à votre conversation. J'ai entendu pas mal de ragots sur Malfoy et …

Le regard de Lavande s'illumina et Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle rapprocha donc sa chaise et les deux filles se tournèrent vers elle, attentives.

-Raconte, la pressèrent-elles d'une même voix.

oOo

-Alors là impossible ! Y'a pas plus hétéro que Draco. Toutes les filles lui courent après et il a déjà une très longue liste de conquêtes, dont aucun homme.

-Oui mais tu sais ça m'avait l'air vraiment …

-Oh, hey Lavande, imagine ça ! Draco, pauvre petit garçon obligé de faire le macho sous les ordres de ses parents mais qui fantasme le soir sur ses camarades dans le dortoir. Jaloux de l'amour que Crabbe et Goyle se portent mais pas attiré pour un sou, il jette son dévolu sur le beau et ténébreux Blaise Zabini, son ami si précieux.

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à Bl...

-Ah ouais, pas mal. J'ai une idée.

Lavande se pencha sur une feuille, écrit un petit mot qu'elle plia trois fois et le fit léviter jusqu'à Neville, qui, surprit, le déplia de suite, devint tout rouge, ce qui fit ricaner Lavande.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Neville ?

-Surprise, 'Vity, il nous attend à la fin du cours.

oOo

-Avant que tu ne répondes quoi que ce soit Lavande, laisse-moi te dire qu'il en est hors de question et que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

-Mais Neville, tu es le seul à qui on peut demander ça ! Le supplièrent Lavande et Parvati.

-Je ne draguerai sûrement pas Malfoy !

Neville lança un regard à Hermione pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide et retenu un hoquet de stupeur.

Harry se tenait juste derrière Hermione, qu'il avait suivit dans l'intention de lui parler, et fronçait les sourcils.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu draguer Malfoy, Neville ?

Ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Harry savait que Neville était gay (enfin plutôt bi en ce moment puisqu'il sortait avec Hannah Abbot) et ça ne le gênait pas du tout, pour lui il restait toujours le même, mais quelque chose le dérangeait fortement dans la phrase que Neville venait de prononcer.

Était-il intéressé par Draco ? Et alors ! Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble !

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Harry que le blond pourrait refuser. Pour lui, la seule chose importante était de dissuader Neville de se jeter sur l'aristocrate.

-Ah Harry, souffla Neville, heureux que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et remarqua que son ami se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et vit que les traits de son visage étaient durs et fermés.

-Tu veux sortir avec Malfoy ? Désolé de te dire ça Neville mais vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble.

-Ah, vous avez entendu les filles, j'ai pas la moindre chance d'y arriver.

Bien sur, Neville parlait de la demande que lui avaient fait les filles de faire en sorte que Malfoy réponde à son plan drague. Mais Harry, ne le savait pas, et voyant que le brun ne cherchait pas à démentir le fait qu'il voulait sortir avec Draco, sa colère ne fit que s'accroître.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Lavande se rapprocha de Neville et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ce serait dommage que tout le monde soit au courant de tes rêves hautement érotiques comportant un certain professeur de potion, non ?

Neville rougit d'un coup. Ces filles allaient le tuer. Comment pouvaient-elles en savoir autant ?

-Bon d'accord, répondit-il à Lavande qui sauta de joie. Puis il s'enfuit en courant.

Harry, toujours énervé, retourna son attention à l'endroit où se trouvait sa meilleure amie l'instant d'avant pour remarquer qu'elle avait disparu. Et ça n'arrangea en rien son état.

oOo

Alors qu'elle regardait une nouvelle fois les deux garçons s'affairer autour de la potion, Hermione ressentit une vague de culpabilité.

Par sa faute, Neville allait devoir draguer Draco. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour aucun des deux mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Draco, il la tuerait.

Après encore une heure de travail, la voix de Draco retentit dans les toilettes, faisant se tourner les deux Gryffondors vers lui.

-Ça y est, c'est prêt ! S'exclama Draco.

Épuisé, il se passa le bras sur le front.

-Hermione, tu peux la mettre dans les différentes fioles s'il-te-plait ?

Passer cette journée ensemble, reliés par un même secret, avait rapproché les trois adolescents. Ça faisait même un peu peur à Draco car maintenant il prenait des libertés avec les gryffondors et en oubliait des fois de jouer l'aristocrate.

Maintenant Draco appelait la brune Hermione, et elle l'appelait aussi par son prénom. Ron et Draco continuaient à s'appeler mutuellement la fouine et la belette, mais il n'y avait plus rien de méchant là-dessous, c'était même franchement amical.

D'ailleurs, le blond s'écarta du chaudron, pour laisser la place à Hermione et alla s'étaler par terre à côté du rouquin, déjà étendu de tout son long sur le carrelage.

Il se mit sur le côté, posant sa joue droite contre le sol froid et Ron se tourna vers lui. Ils se firent un maigre sourire et fermèrent les yeux, poussant en même temps un soupir de fatigue mêlé au soulagement d'avoir enfin terminé cette potion qui avait rendu leur journée encore plus fatigante que d'habitude.

-Debout les feignasses, s'époumona Hermione dix minutes plus tard, après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé, en leur donnant de légers coup de pieds dans les jambes.

Elle reçu deux grognements simultanés qui la firent rire. Décidément le blond et le rouquin avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et leur regards se fixèrent sur la boite qu'Hermione tenait dans les mains.

Elle la tendit à Draco.

-Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.

Il la prit et acquiesça en silence.

-Au fait Draco, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais il fallait qu'elle prévienne le blond.

-Voilà, tout à l'heure j'ai parié avec Lavande et Parvati que Neville était assez fort pour réussir n'importe quel pari. Et j'ai parié beaucoup tu sais... et...

-En quoi ça me concerne ? Demanda Draco, suspicieux.

-Bah j'étais pas au courant du pari. Et en fait bah.. euh... Neville doit te séduire, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Ron et Draco restèrent la bouche ouverte, la regardant les yeux écarquillés puis Ron fut le premier à réagir et il explosa de rire.

-Nev' et la fouine ? Mouhahaha trop mortel !

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Lui répondit Draco sans faire attention à Ron.

-C'est simple, dit doucement Hermione. Faut que tu répondes à son plan drague.

-QUOI !

'Aïe, c'est mal parti' se dit la brune.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI !

-Bah non, en fait, répondit piteusement Hermione, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Réfléchit Hermione, c'est pas possible, de toute façon la fouine est pas gay !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

-T'ES GAY ? s'écria Ron en se tournant vers le blond qui rougissait mais ne répondit pas.

-Bah je sais pas, finit par dire Draco. On m'a jamais proposé donc j'y avais pas pensé. Mais l'idée ne me rebute pas. En fait je pense que je suis bi.

'Pauvre Neville' pensa Hermione. 'Il va quand même devoir faire le pari alors que j'ai ma réponse'.

-Attends, quand tu dis que ça te rebute pas, tu veux dire que tu veux sortir avec Neville ? S'exclama le rouquin qui cherchait à comprendre et était stupéfait.

-Non, l'idée de sortir avec un homme ne me gêne pas. Après pour ce qui est de Longdubat, c'est une autre histoire. Franchement, vous me voyez avec lui ? On va pas du tout ensemble.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dubitatifs.

-C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Harry, rajouta Hermione.

Draco faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il entendit le prénom du brun.

-Parce qu'il est au courant ? Demanda Draco avec une petite voix.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas. Il croit juste que Neville est fou amoureux de toi. Seulement ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, répondit Hermione.

-Tu m'étonnes, Harry doit avoir peur que le vil serpentard s'attaque au plus timide de nos rangs, s'esclaffa Ron. Il va protéger Neville corps et âmes.

Draco tiqua sur les derniers mots du rouquin.

Comme Hermione voulait le laisser cogiter et retirer les hypothèses tout seul, elle se saisit du bras de Ron et l'entraîna derrière elle, vers la sortie.

-On va dîner pendant que tu poses ça dans la chambre. À tout à l'heure Draco.

Puis ils disparurent par la porte.

oOo

Après le diner, le groupe inséparable se retrouva encore une fois dans le salon de l'appartement d'Harry. Il y avait le trio Gryffondor, Sarah, Blaise et Draco, les bulgares … et Neville.

D'ailleurs les yeux de Harry se plissèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier s'était assis à côté du blond, serrés sur le canapé, et que leurs cuisses se touchaient.

Ils discutèrent un peu, puis Harry, qui était assez fatigué, même s'il redoutait la nuit qui allait venir puisqu'il n'avait plus de potions, dit au revoir aux autres et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il ne vit pas que Draco, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard appuyé.

Harry aperçu une boite sur son lit. Une jolie petite boite en bois ouvragée. Curieux, il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle contenait, il le reconnu très vite : une douzaine de fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Et un mot : _Dors bien._

Il ne reconnaissait pas cette écriture mais après tout, il n'était pas très bon à ça_._ Il savait seulement que ce n'étaient ni sa sœur ni ses meilleurs amis et voulu ressortir de sa chambre pour voir qui avait pu les y poser.

Dans le salon, il ne restaient plus que Neville et Draco. Ses autres amis avaient fait comme lui et étaient partis se coucher.

oOo

Neville était mal à l'aise. Il devait draguer le blond mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Le serpentard semblait tolérer sa présence aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Mais en même temps, Draco semblait avenant et lui faisait sourires sur sourires. Un instant, il eut peur que quelqu'un lui ait dit qu'il l'attirait.

oOo

Harry se crispa. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu. De toute façon Neville lui tournait le dos.

Par contre, lui, il avait vu la main de Draco sur la cuisse de Neville et les sourires encourageant qu'il lui offrait.

Une vague de colère et de dégout le submergea et il retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons au salon.

Neville regarda l'heure et s'excusa auprès de Draco. Lui aussi voulait retrouver son lit.

oOo

Draco resta encore un moment assis sur le canapé. Qu'est ce qui avait pu mettre Harry autant en colère ? Il avait dû voir les fioles donc normalement il aurait dû être de bonne humeur.

Draco chercha puis, ne trouvant toujours pas de réponse, il se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre.

oOo

Harry bouillait. Il se déshabilla en hâte, se jeta dans son lit et rabattu rageusement les draps sur lui-même. Il attrapa une fiole, qu'il but précipitamment et la jeta avec force au sol où elle se brisa en tombant.

oOo

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry grognon que Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent au petit déjeuner. Il ne leur parla pas et, en voyant son état, les deux amis n'insistèrent pas.

Harry croisa le regard du blond à la table des Serpentards et vit ce dernier sourire. Il haussa les sourcils, curieux, avant de remarquer que Draco ne le regardait pas mais regardait à sa droite, où se trouvait Neville, tout rouge. Et l'humeur du brun ne s'arrangea pas.

à suivre ...


End file.
